


Vernetovské obřady

by kratula



Series: Vernetovské universum [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 4+1, Adventure, Case Fic, Family Feels, Gen, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Treasure Hunting, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Další příběhy Johna, Sherlocka a jejich vernetovského příbuzenstva, tentokrát vyprávěné ve stylu čtyř svateb a jednoho pohřbu.</p><p>A pokud je na svatbě přítomen Sherlock Holmes, skoro vždycky se z ní vyklube případ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5.7.2013, radnice městské části Islington: Harriet Watsonová a Clara Pembertonová.

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle asi nebude tak divoká jízda jako Prokletí, ale snad si ji taky užijete.

Jízda z Baker Street před radnici městské části Islington trvala přesně 23 minut a John mohl jasně pozorovat, jak byla jeho sestra celou dobu nervozní. Z jeho hlediska trochu nepochopitelné, vzhledem k tomu, že to měla být už její druhá svatba, navíc s tou samou osobou.  
Nechápal sice proč, ale ta bláznivá Dora Vernetová se nabídla jako svatební organizátor i jeho sestře. A Harry s Clarou nadšeně přijaly!  
John se toho trochu obával. Ne, že by Gregova a Mollyina veselka nebyla povedená, Dora uplatnila svůj umělecký cit a organizační talent na sto procent, novomanželé byli nadšeni. Ale přece jen to byla poměrně velká, tradiční událost s dlouhými šaty, farářem a spoustou hostů. Nic ve Watsonovském stylu.  
Harry si tiskla ruce mezi kolena a kousala si ret: „Johny, já mám strach!“  
„Z čeho, proboha?“  
„Že to zas nějak poseru!“  
„Právě proto, že víš jak snadno se to může podělat, to tentokrát zaručeně neuděláš! A pojď sem!“ objal ji kolem ramen a Harry se konečně trochu uvolnila.  
„No a teď se ještě usměj, aby všechna ta paráda nepřišla nazmar.“ řekl jí.  
Jeho sestře to dnes opravdu slušelo. Jednak bylo znát, že už řadu měsíců abstinuje, jednak si nechala dobře poradit. V očích Isadory Vernetové totiž malý civilní obřad neznamenal v žádném případě obřad odfláknutý.  
Jestliže Lestradovic svatba byla ve znamení v Mollyiny oblíbené žluté, dnešek pojala umělkyně ve variacích šedivé barvy, oživené akcentem ostře růžové.  
Harriet, která si nikdy na dlouhé lokny nepotrpěla, si tak dala vlasy ostříhat v pánském stylu a nechala se přesvědčit k pořízení na míru ušitého kalhotového kostýmu (argument, že ho pak ještě hojně využije, zabral).  
Aby tomu pro dnešek dodala svátečnější ráz, měla na klopě květinovou aranž v odstínu "Shocking Pink" a stejnou barvu měla i stuha na klobouku.  
John se taky nechal ukecat k zakoupení šedého obleku, ale růžovou kravatu striktně odmítl, musel se ovšem smířit se zmenšenou verzí květiny do klopy.  
Před elegantní, klasicistní islingtonskou radnicí už bylo menší srocení davu. Ne, že by nevěsty pozvaly tolik lidí – jen rodinu a pár přátel, ale díky Dořinu promyšlenému barevnému aranžmá jejich skupinka budila pozornost.  
Něco šedého měl v šatníku prakticky každý z pozvaných, přidat k tomu nějakou růžovou drobnost už nebyl problém, přinejhorším vyfasovali svatebčané květinu na klopu či na zápěstí.  
John vystrkal vynervovanou Harriet z taxíku, aby se jich okamžitě ujala skupinka přátel, pár kolegů z práce, dvě kamarádky, které si Harry udělala na odvykacích sezeních, Clařiny sestry a maminka. Rodiče Watsonovi byli sice informováni, pozváni už nikoliv.  
Po schodišti před hlavním vchodem se honily děti, většina patřila k Doře, ale byli mezi nimi i Clařiny neteře a synovec.  
Sherlock stál trochu stranou, opíral se o zeď a zaujatě diskutoval s Gregem. Měl jeden z těch svých ďábelsky padnoucích obleků a jediný ústupek dnešnímu dress code udělal šedou košilí a kvítkem na klopě.  
Hlavní režisérka dnešního dne spokojeným pohledem přejela Harriet, stále obklopenou hloučkem přátel, pak zamířila k Johnovi a pozdravila ho.  
„Teda Doro! To ses vytáhla! Ne, že bych pochyboval o tvých schopnostech, ale tohle … kdybych měl říct, co se bude Harry líbit, líp bych to netrefil.“  
„A to si si ještě schovávám nějaká esa v rukávu!“ potutelně se zasmála, jí to evidentně bavilo. Kdyby se její obrazy přestaly prodávat, klidně si z fleku mohla otevřít svatební agenturu.  
John zaregistroval, že se Harry neklidně dívá na hodinky a na ulici, zda už se neblíží auto s nevěstou, tak na ni zavolala: „V pohodě, máme ještě dvacet minut čas.“  
„To víc, ta svatba před námi se nějak protahuje, zdá se mi.“ konstatovala Dora a jemu neunilk jedovatý podtón.  
„Třeba mu utekla nevěsta!“ ozvalo se mu škodolibě u ucha: Steve. Jako svatební fotograf se už osvědčila, tak nebylo divu, že ji znova oslovili a John, který ji pár měsíců neviděl – vlastně od toho nešťastného případu na mostě, byl ohromen její promněnou.  
Ano Stephanie Argyllová nikdy nebude aristokraticky křehká kráska, ale už nevypadala jako hranaté stydlivé káčátko.  
Místo toho tu stála optimistická, bytelně stavěná mladá dáma. Prospěl jí nový účes a odvážný overal, doplněný fuchsiovým bolerkem jí skvěle sednul. Přes rameno měla fotografickou brašnu a v ruce aparát.  
„Už tu chvíli lelkujeme, když je tak krásně a viděli jsme tři předcházející svatby.“ vysvětlila Dora.  
„Většina byla fajn, pozdravili jsme se, zamávali si, ale ten poslední ženich ...“  
„Z té růžové a z pár náhodně vyslechnutých vět pochopil, že naše snoubenecká dvojice nebude mít takové genderové rozložení, jaké shledává správným a neodpustil si pár hlasitých poznámek.“ dodal Sherlock: „Obávám se, že jsem následně udělal několik stejně hlasitých dedukcí, které se mu nelíbily.“ dodal nevinně.  
„Nevěstě se líbily ještě míň, tak si myslím, že vzala roha.“ trvala na svém Steve.  
„Rozhodně to urazilo její rodiče, zato bratr se tomu smál.“ konstatoval detektiv.  
„A dostal pak od otce facku!“ doplnila Dora a John skoro litoval, že s Harry tu scénku prošvihli.  
„Stejně nechápu, proč se takovej nafuněnej paprika žení tady. Tvářil se, že pro něj je i Westminster málo.“ pokračovala Stephanie.  
„Jak tady náš génius vydedukoval, tak už na to nemá a proto se vlastně žení.“ přidal se k hovoru Lestrade.  
„Tchán by to jistě zatáhnul, pro efekt všecko. Viděli jste ty šaty ...“  
„Kdo viděl šaty? Já myslela, že jsou přísně tajné?“ vmísila se do diskuze jedna z Clařiných kamarádek. Narážela na to, že krom úzkého kroužku zasvěcených nikdo nevěděl, v jaké toaletě se k obřadu dostaví slečna Pembertonová. Na to se k hovoru přidali další hosté a debata se přesunula k tomu, co by se jim na Claře líbilo, až se zvrhla v obecný nářek nad úpadkem vkusu ve společnosti.  
Tenhle moment si Harry vybrala, aby Johna odtáhla stranou: „Pojď mi pomoct najít záchody.“  
Ten ji poslušně následoval, protože pochopil, že se za touhle žádostí skrývá něco víc.  
Jedny toalety našli hned v přízemí kousek od kanceláří jednotlivých městských odborů. John také využil příležitost, ale Harry to na dámách pochopitelně trvalo o něco déle, tak se tak nazdařbůh rozhlížel po chodbě a čekal. Aby se občané při čekání na vyřízení svých záležitostí nenudili, visela na stěně televize naladěná na jeden zpravodajský kanál. Zvuk byl ztlumený, tak neslyšel, co moderátor říká, přečetl si tedy alespoň stručný přehled významných událostí běžící na spodní liště.  
„Co se tak culíš Johnny?“  
„Ale, vždycky mám radost, když se naši kluci vrátí v pořádku domů.“ kývl směrem k obrazovce, kde běžel text o nečekané záchraně zajatých vojáků.  
„Fajn! … Hele bavily jsme se s Clarou o budoucnosti a víš, chtěli bychom děti ...“  
„No to je skvělý!“ John si pamatoval, jak nadšená byla Clara ze svých neteří a Harriet ten pocit zodpovědnosti taky prospěje.  
„A chtěly bychom tě o něco požádat. Nemusíš odpovědět hned a jestli se ti to nebude líbit, tak v pohodě, ale asi tak … Clara je mladší a nemá za sebou tu chlastací anabázi, takže je lepší kandidátka na těhotenství … no ale byla bych ráda, kdyby naše dítě mělo i watsonovský geny ...já vim, nejsou zrovna nic moc, ale třeba zrovna ty si to v životě někam dotáhl ...“  
„Harry! Já ...na jednu stranu jsem hrozně poctěn, že o mě uvažujete, ale … jednak si mě zaskočila a taky … to nemůžu rozhodnout sám, musím to probrat se Sherlockem.“  
„Jasný bráško, vem si kolik času potřebuješ. Jsem ráda, žes nás rovnou neposlal do háje.“  
Harry poplácala Johna po zádech a chvíli jen tak stáli.  
Najednou se v chodbě objevil rozpačitý kluk v parádním obleku. Pár vteřin na ně nejistě koukal a pak se přiloudal a oslovil je: „Brej den! Neviděli ste tady moji ségru? Vysoká jako já, tmavý vlasy, svatební šaty s vobrovskou sukněj, korunka?“  
„Bohužel.“ pokrčil omluvně rameny John.  
„Na dámách taky né, zrovna jsem vylezla.“  
„Tak sorry! … Hele? Vy patříte k tý šedivý svatbě venku, že jo? Sem se chtěl vomluvit za ty Simonovy blbý kydy. Je to kretén!“  
„Jo, příbuzný si holt člověk nevybíra.“ konstatovali oba sourozenci Watsonovi a podívali se po sobě.  
„Eště není ...“ utrousil kluk: „ … a furt nechápu, jak mohla Heather kejvnout, Dolly je slepice, ale Heather byla vždycky normální … ale moje plky vás nezajmaj.“ mávnul znechuceně rukou: „Musim ji najít!“ a zase zmizel chodbou pryč.  
„Takže měla Steve pravdu a zdrhla jim nevěsta?“ špitla zvědavě Harry.  
„Jestli je ten Simon skutečně takovej blb, jak nám ho vylíčili, tak se jí zas tak moc nedivím.“  
„A na to přišla až dneska? Ale co, lepší teď než až po svatbě, ne?“ uzavřela debatu Harry a vrátili se před radnici.  
Tam je čekala nepříjemná zpráva, v centru se stala vážná bouračka, která prakticky zastavila dopravu a na neurčitou dobu uvěznila vůz s Clarou a jejím tatínkem na Euston Road.  
„No skvělý, já věděla, že se něco posere.“ zakvílela pesimisticky Harry a nejspíš v koutku duše zalitovala, že se vzdala skleničky.  
„Nepanikař sestřičko, ti před náma stejně zdržujou. Clara si to přece nerozmyslela, jen uvízla a při nejhorším dorazí po svejch.“  
„A co mají ty náfukové před náma za problém?“ optal se Greg.  
„Vypadá to, že měla tady Steve s tím svým vtipem pravdu. U záchodů jsme potkali toho profackovanýho kluka, který hledal nevěstu.“  
„Zvláštní.“ tiše pronels Sherlock a John se po svém partnerovi otočil: „To se někdy stává, že holka chytne na poslední chvíli nervy.“  
„Nepůsobila tak, rozhodně nezářila štěstím, sentimentální důvody v tomhle svazku nehrály roli, ale vypadala naprosto lhostejná.“  
„To je teda páreček, ale ten kluk vypadal docela v pohodě.“ hvízdla Harry.  
„Hele, cos o nich vlastně vypozoroval? Tak nějak jsem pochopil, že on se žení pro peníze, ale jaký důvod může mít ona?“ zeptal se John svého detektiva.  
„Pokud bys to chtěl dát na blog, mohl bys tomů říkat „Případ zbohatlíků a bankrotáře“, nevěstina rodinka tak tři, čtyři roky zpátky přišla nečekaně k velkým penězům, nevylučuju dědictví, ale nějaké loterie je pravděpodobnější ...“  
„ … zamotala se jim z toho hlava.“ dodala Dora: „Tedy hlavně rodičům a začali se chovat, jako by byli automaticky něco lepšího.“  
„Přestěhovali se do některé luxusní čtvrti a snaží se zapadnout, ale starousedlíci je neberou vážně, tak ...“  
Sherlock byl náhle přerušen hrubým zatřesením ramenem.  
„Jste ten detektýv?“ původcem onoho vyrušení byla středně vysoká, přibližně devatenáctiletá dívka, se silnou vrstvou make-upu, platinovými vlasy, oblečená ve fialových minišatech - opravdu mini, nešlo se v nich bez rizika shýbnout ani předklonit.  
„Nejsem ten detektýv, jsem detektivní konzultant, slečno. Je to všechno, co jste potřebovala vědět?“  
John napůl čekal, že si děvče řekne o selfíčko, případně autogram a ještě za sebou slyšel škodolibé špitání některých svatebčanek, že si lze sotva od Gucciho vybrat něco ordinérnějšího.  
Ale dívka popadla Sherlocka za ruku: „Musíte jít se mnou!“ a snažila se ho odtáhnout do budovy.  
„Ani mě nenapadne. Už dost na tom, že se dobrovolně účastním jednoho sentimentálního obřadu a nevidím důvod, proč participovat na svatbě člověka, který označil naši skupinu za přemnoženou růžovou špínu, která mu svou přítomností kazí den.“  
„Ale vy musíte!“ spustila dívka hystericky: „Heather zmizela!“  
„Musím pouze platit daně a umřít, slečno!“  
„Tatí vám zaplatí, co si řeknete ...“  
„Dolly sklapni!“ na schodech od radnice stál s rukama v kapsách a ustaraným výrazem chlapec od záchodů.  
„Pane Holmes, já vim, že měl Simon debilní kecy a taky ste ho za ně královky utřel, ale prosim vás, pomožte nám kvůli Heather! Tady tý paní a doktoroj Watsonoj sem se už za ty hnusy vomlouval. Ale prosim, prosim Heather je naše ségra a my se vo ni bojíme!“  
Mohlo mu být tak sedmnáct a v drahém obleku se evidentně cítil nesvůj.  
Sherlock se podíval po svém partnerovi a John kývl. Platinová dívenka se mu nezamlouvala, ale třeba z těch telecích let ještě vyroste, zato mladíka mu bylo líto.  
„Dobře, ujmeme se toho. Stejně musíme čekat a nemáme nic lepšího na práci!“ pravil nakonec Sherlock rezignovaně.  
„Pro začátek bude nejlepší, když nám sdělíte nějaká další fakta ...“  
„Můžem, můžem s váma, chceme taky vyšetřovat, … prosím, prosím, můžem!“ ty děti měly přímo šestý smysl na podobné věci, John by přísahal, že se spokojeně honily po plácku před budovou a co dělají dospělí, jim bylo úplně lhostejné. Ale teď tu stáli s Archiem a Iris v čele a chtěly se zapojit.  
Normálně by je odmítli, dokonce i Sherlock chápal, co je to diskrétnost v citlivém případě, ale vzhledem k okolnostem se rozhodl udělat škodolibou výjimku a dopřát děckám trochu srandy na klientův účet. John byl čím dál zvědavější na chlápka, co tolik hnul jeho partnerovi žlučí.  
Tak zamířili do budovi jako úplné procesí, dívka jménem Doly plácala nedůležité hlouposti a ukazovala jim fotky své sestry na mobilu, lépe řečeno svá selfíčka se sestrou.  
Ano Heather vypadala dost lhostejně, zatím co Dolly se na všech záběrech afektovaně šklebila. Na jednom snímku byl i bratr - dozvěděli se, že se jmenuje Gene, který se vysloveně mračil.  
Dora, která o tu šou také nechtěla přijít, mezitím z druhé strany špitala Johnovi do ouška: „Ten chlap se jmenuje Simon Robertson, znám od vidění. Jeho starší bratr kšeftuje s obrazy. Je to stará rodina, hrozní snobové, ale prakticky na mizině. Tak se dostal Alistair k obchodování s uměním, nejdřív rozprodával dědictví po předcích, než přišel na to, že se tak může živit, aniž by utrpěla jeho stavovská čest a drží tak famílii nad vodou. Ovšem tady Simon by se k práci nikdy nesnížil a mám takové tušení, že už měl Alistair dost jeho finančních nároků a odstřihnul ho.“  
„Takže Simonek potřebuje prachatou nevěstu?“  
„Pokud nechce ušpinit své ručičky prací, tak jo.“  
Prošli několika chodbami do hloubi budovy, až na schodišti před Poradním sálem našli rodiče a ženicha.Ten se tvářil dost odměřeně, ale byl viditelně nervózní.  
„Našla ho! Dolly ho přivedla! Heleďte Holmesi, najděte naši holčičku, zaplatím, co si řeknete!“  
„Když tak pane Holmesi a pane Watsone!“ opravil ho se zjevnou nelibostí Sherlock: „A pro začátek byste se mohli také představit, rád vím, s kým jednám!“  
„Já sem All Doran a tohle je moje žena Cilla!“ a Johnovi cosi sepnulo v mozku. Pamatoval si to, protože se to stalo ten samý den, kdy se nastěhoval do Baker Street. Novinový titulek se mu zjevil před očima: „Nejvyšší výhra nového milénia! Nezaměstnaný svářeč rozbil jackpot! All Doran je novým anglickým milionářem!“  
Doran se pak ujal představení ženicha, plácl ho mohutnou dlaní po zádech a řekl: „Todlecto je můj budoucí zeťák baron Robertson.“  
„Není!“ konstatovala někde za Johnovými zády Dora. Milionář se na ni šokovaně podíval, tak klidně pokračovala: „Baron Robertson z Maru je jeho starší bratr, tady pán má nárok na titul ctihodný Simon Robertson. Zdravím! Mimochodem, jak se má Alistair?“ dodala jedovatě směrem k ženichovi.  
„Děkuji za optání, dobře! Ale když už jsme si odbyli formality, mohli bychom se prosím věnovat otázce, kam zmizela má snoubenka?“  
„Dobře, tak nám popište, co se tu dnes odehrálo a za jakých okolností jste ji pohřešili.“  
„Přijeli jsme v půl jedenáctý, tady Simon ...“ Doran ho znovu hromotlucky bouch do zad: „ … už tady byl. Však ste nás veknu viděli, né?“  
Detektivova skupinka to raději nechala bez komentáře.  
„Jak sme vlezli dovnitř, tak si všecky ženský musely vodskočit a strašně jim to trvalo. Když konečně přišly sem za náma, tak už sme byli skoro na řadě. Ale Heather najednou vylítla, že si na hajzlíkách nechala rukavičky a vodběhla. Tak sme čekali pět, deset munut … ten panák vod dvéří už se šel ptát, jestli deme. Tak sem poslal děcka, aby se po ní mrkly, ale nenašli jí v celym baráku! Zaručeně ji někdo unes a teďka nás bude vydírat!“  
„A proč by nemohla odejít sama? Únos v rušné veřejné budově není jen tak.“  
„A proč by utikala? To mě řekněte! Takovou nádhernou svatbu sem jim zaplatil, zejtra maj letět na parádní líbánky na Bali!“  
„Třeba proto, že je Simon kretén?“ ucedil tiše Gene, ale otec ho slyšel a vrazil mu pohlavek: „Já ti dám! On je náhodou nóbl pán! By ses měl vod něj něco přiučit a né se tahat s těma flákačema ze sídliště, nemysli si, že to nevim!“  
„Dobře, ale případní únosci sotva mohli počítat s tím, že si vaše dcera zapomene rukavičky a vrátí se pro ně bez doprovodu.“  
„A co když jí votrávili?“ ozvala se důležitě Dolly: „Jak byla dóle ta tlačenice, tak do ní někdo bodnul injekci, aby se jí udělalo šoufl, páč když sme došli sem nahóru, byla celá zelená a já myslela, že pude hodit šavli a na rukavice se jen vymluvila.“  
„Zajímavá teorie. Ale v těch obrovských šatech jí sotva mohli nenápadně dostat ven. Naše skupinka už stojí venku skoro hodinu a odchod nevěsty, které se třeba udělalo zle a pomáhali jí do vozu, by nám neuniknul. Myslím, že ta róba bude někde schovaná. Navrhuji, abychom prohledali chodby, toalety, kumbály na košťata a podobná místa. Archie, vezmi si na starosti tohle patro, kdyby ti někdo vynadal, odkaž ho na Lestrada, jasné?  
Vy byste to mohli vzít támhletou stranou a my zkusíme vstupní vestibul a okolní chodby.“  
Jak se všichni začalirozcházet, chytl detektiv mladíka za rameno a šeptnul: „Gene, vy jdete s námi.“  
„Vy vážně věříte, že ji někdo unes?“ zeptal se hoch vyděšeně cestou dolů.  
„Stále to považuji za málo pravděpodobné, ale těch nemožných šatů se musela zbavit tak jako tak. Byla by v nich na ulici příliš nápadná a ta obrovská sukně musí omezovat v pohybu.“  
„Ale když nás nebude přerušovat váš tatínek, tak nám možná povíte víc informací o vaší rodině.“ dodal John a sklidil za to od svého partnera uznalé pokývnutí.  
„Co sme vyhráli ty prachy v loteri od Sunu, tak se naši úplně zbláznili! Jasně, že sou prachy fajn, ale chtěl bych si je užít s kámošema, zaplatit všem lístky do kina, v sobotu to rozjet na diskošce … a třeba pořídit lepší kvartýr, to jo.  
Ale my sme se přestěhovali do úplně jiný čtvrtě, sem musel do nový školy, všichni tam po nás akorát blbě čuměj a kámoše tam nemám. Když si chci pokecat, tak sednu na metro a jedu za svejma. Sem chtěl na automechanika, mám rád motorky, třeba bych si časem našetřil s kámošem na vlastní servis, sem si myslel, že takhle to bude v suchu … ale fotr se seknul, že prej máme teďka na víc a cpe mě na práva. Já sem na to blbej a vůbec mě tyhle věci nebavěj! Heather byla vždycky při mně, nezblbla, dodělala si školu, co začla ještě, když sme žili na sídlišti a nenechala se ukecat na nic jinýho, ale tak před půl rokem se něco stalo a jí začlo bejt všechno fuk.  
Máma se vnutila na všecky ty večírky v okolí - jak tam může vydržet? Vždyť se jí tleměj za zádama! A snaží se uhnat pro ségry nějakýho nafrněnýho týpka.“  
„Takhle jste přišli k Robertsonovi?“ zeptal se John.  
„Kdepak, toho přitáhla z nějakýho mejdla Dolly, asi před čtyřma měsícema. Se vsadim, že ho chtěla pro sebe.“  
„Hm, zajímavé ...“ poznamenal Sherlock zatím, co nakukoval do komory, plné smetáků a kýblů.  
„Tak proč si teda ten panák nebere Dolly, stará je přece dost, ne?“ zeptal se znovu John.  
„Jo, je jí devatenáct, ale ona je moc velká slípka ...“  
„Tady Gene chce říct, že i takový tvor jako Robertson má určitou laťku, kterou už není ochoten podlézt, že?“  
„Heather má hotelovku a ví, jak se chovat, dokonce zná všech těch dvace vidliček, co sou v nóbl společnosti u talíře … Dolls škola nikdy moc nešla a co sme přišli k penězů tak se na všechno uplně vys … vyprdla. Jen nakupuje hadry a chodí po mejdanech. Je tak vypatlaná, že by dělala Simonoj akorát vostudu.“  
„Takže Dolly je na Heather naštvaná?“ pokračoval John.  
„Jako, že jí něco udělala? To né, vona je blbá, ale né zlá!“ bránil Gene svou sestru.  
Dál se v diskuzi nedostali protože k nim přiběhl vzrušený Archie a volal: „Našli jsme ty šaty, támhle! A je na nich krev!“ dodal dramaticky.  
Nechali se tedy chlapcem odvést na místo nálezu, malou místnost, kde se převlékaly uklízečky, když dorazily do práce. Šaty se někdo pokusil vecpat do plechové šatní skříňky, ale obručemi vyztužená sukně byla příliš objemná a koukala ven.  
Na několika místech byly na látce opravdu zasychající, tmavočervené skvrny.  
Sherlock je s tázavým pohledem ukázal Johnovi, dost pravděpodobně to byla krev, ale sotva šaty potřísnil ten, kdo v nich byl oblečený. Spíš na ně sahal špinavýma rukama – a na dvířkách šatničky byl nešikovně odchlípnutý ostrý kousek plechu, který se také zdál trochu rezavý.  
Ve dveřích místnůstky se udělala menší tlačenice, paní Doranová ječela, že její holčičce někdo ublížil, její muž se dožadoval policie, Dolly si kousala ruce a byla chvíli od hysterického záchvatu, Gena přes ně ani nebylo vidět.  
John už chtěl přítomné uklidnit, že to na žádnou vraždu nevypadá, ale detektiv si důrazně přiložil prst na ústa.  
„Policii tady zastupuje detektiv inspektor Lestrade a bez jejích dalších členů se docela dobře obejdeme.“  
„Ale oni jí unesli, ublížili jí … já trvám na policii!“ rozčiloval se Doran.  
„A co si o tom myslíte vy, pane Robertsone?“ obrátil se Sherlock z ničeho nic na ženicha.  
„Já? Eh, no … jsem znepokojen pochopitelně, ale … raději bych, kdybychom se obešli bez skandálu.“  
„V tom případě bychom se mohli přesunout na nějaké pohodlnější místo a tam byste mi mohl zodpovědět pár otázek.“  
„Je to nutné ...?“ začal neochotně Robertson, ale Doran ho zpražil naštvaným pohledem, tak se všichni přesunuli do momentálně prázdného salonku u reprezantačních místností a Sherlock za celou skupinkou, čítající, ženicha, Doranovic rodinku, Lestrada, Doru, děti a pochopitelně Johna, zavřel dveře.  
„Takže proč zrovna relativně skromná islingtonská radnice? Nějak se k vám nehodí.“ vystřelil první otázku a takový odskok od tématu vyslíchanou rodinku zaskočil.  
„Co je vám po tom? Jak to pomůže najít naší Hattie?“ vyjela po detektivovi paní Doranová.  
„Může to být klíčové. Proč tady? Skromná svatba na radnici, minimum pozvaných. Vy pane Dorane jste si jistě představoval okázalou veselku s desítkami hostů, kde byste mohl ukázat své peníze.“  
„Já chtěl, ale von řek, že se to tak nehodí ...“ ukázal tatík Doran na ženicha.  
„Eee … nechtěl jsem nic nevkusného ...“ spustil Simon a Sherlock kývl: „To chápu, ale proč ne něco klasického, tradičního? Rozumím omezenému počtu hostů, netoužíte před všemi známými anoncovat, že se takhle prodáváte pod svou úroveň. Chápu, že rodinné sídlo a tamní kostelík vám zatrhnul bratr, ale v Londýně je pořád dost církevních staveb, které by lahodily vašemu přebujelému aristokratickému egu, k tomu oběd v Rizzu nebo Hiltonu? Ale vy jste trval na tomhle, proč?“  
„No … já ...“ Simon se celý rudý díval do koberce.  
„Nebál jste se náhodou, že když na svou svatbu víc upozorníte, tak by mohl přijít nezvaný host?“  
„Kdo?“ vyvalila oči Dolly, jako by čekala, že odpověď bude znít King Kong nebo Godzilla.  
„Nějaký mafiáni a lichváři?“ napadlo Dorana a jeho žena se mu s brekem vrhla kolem krku, Gene se na ně všechny znechuceně díval a bezděčně otáčel mobilem ve své ruce.  
„Věřitelů má tenhle pán dost a dost, ale pro ně by bylo výhodnější, abyste se oženil a zlepšil tak svou platební schopnost. Ale někomu se vaše svatba rozhodně nezamlouvala, že?“  
Přítomní se ze zatajeným dechem dívali z detektiva na Robertsona, ten si nervózně uvolnil límeček: „Ehm … je tu moje bývalá přítelkyně … Florence Millarová … je poněkud hysterická a náš rozchod nenesla příliš dobře … nechtěl jsem, aby vyvolala nějakou scénu … a … a vidíte!“ přidal na hlase a rozhodle se změnit strategii: „Vidíte, měl jsem pravdu! Určitě za tím vězí ona!“  
„Gentleman par excellance!“ ušklíbl se Sherlock.  
„Pokud je mi známo ...“ vložila se do toho Dora, která měla jistě informace z dobrého zdroje: „ … vydržela to s vámi slečna Millarová osm let a v rámci svých možností vás vydržovala, ale manželství jste jí nenabídl. Divíte se, že se rozzuřila, když jste ji vyměnil za větší hroudu zlata a ješte přihodil ten prstýnek?“  
„To jí ale nedovoluje ubližovat naší holčičce!“ vyštěkla paní Doranová.  
„Klid, jsem si docela jistý, že Florence Millarová nemá se zmizením Heather nic společného.“  
„Tak proč to sem taháte!“ rozčílil se ženich.  
„To jen aby si Doranovi udělali lepší představu o muži, kterému chtěli dát svou dceru.“  
„Ale … ale … vždyť … on je přece baron.“ namítl tatík Doran zmateně.  
„Technicky vzato není ani to.“ ušklíbla se Dora a John se naštvaně obrátil na rodiče Doranovi: „I kdyby byl třeba vévoda, to z něj automaticky nedělá lepšího člověka. To vám stačilo k souhlasu tak málo, nic jste si o něm nezjistili? Zamával titulem a vy jste kývli?“  
„Pche, kejvli! Byli celý žhavý, furt do Heather hučeli.“ ozval se opovržlivě Gene.  
„Mysleli jsme to dobře, chtěli sme, aby si našla dobrou partii ...“  
„A co bylo tak blbýho na Frankoj?“ zavrčel Gene: „Nechlastal, měl job a měl Heather rád.“  
„Se s ní stejnak rozešel, si přestali psát ...“ konstatovala Dolly.  
„Jak to víš? Pochybuju, že ti něco řekla, všecko vyprdelíš mámě!“ utrhl se na ni mladší bratr.  
„Si mejlovali každej den, nebo spíš noc a najednou nic a pak začla bejt taková zdrblá! Beztak mě přebrala Simona jen, aby Franka naštvala, že má lepšího!“  
„Prd, Heather taková néni!“ ohradil se Gene.  
„Tak popořádku, řekněte mi něco víc o tom Frankovi.“ přerušil sourozeneckou hádku Sherlock.  
„Frank Moulton bydlel vo dvě patra pod náma a s Heather chodili, dokud sme se nevodstěhovali. Naši pak nechtěli, abychom se tam vraceli a měli s Ealingem cokoliv společnýho.“  
„Ale Heather na to kašlala a stejnak se scházeli a pak i psali.“ dadala Dolly.  
„Psali? Už se nesetkávali?“ zeptal se John.  
„Frank se nechal nalejt, páč chtěl makat a jinde ho nechtěli.“  
„A odveleli ho do zahraničí, že? Kdy a kam?“  
„Asi před rokem, do Afgoše.“ řekl Gene.  
„A von si tam narazil nějakou vojandu nebo místní buchtu a přestal psát.“ přidala Dolly: „Heather z toho byla úplně na prášky.“ obrátila teatrálně oči v sloup.  
„Je fakt, že byla taková špatná, ale něřekla proč. Jen se zdálo, že je jí najednou všechno fuk … a pak se vokolo ní začal vochomejtat tenhle debil. Když sem se zeptal, proč ho nepošle do prdele, tak mě řekla, že … takhle to aspoň Dolly dá čas, aby mohla dostat rozum, aby si hloupě nevzala prvního nafrněnýho kreténa, co se ukáže. Jako by na ní samotný už nezáleželo.“  
„Oh, Heather! To jsem vůbec netušila!“ spráskla ruce paní Doranová: „My … mysleli, že konečně pochopila, že pro svoje děti chcem to nejlepší ...“  
„Vážně?“ neudržel se s jedovatou poznámkou John.  
„Dobře, ale to nám pořád nezodpovídá otázku, co se s Heather stalo.“ vložil se do toho Lestrade.  
„Podstatná informace pro tebe zní, že to není policejní záležitost Ga … Gregu! Je snad nad slunce jasné, že Heather odešla o své vůli!“  
„A co ty krvavý šaty?“ zeptal se zklamaně Archie.  
„Svlékla si je, aby byla pohyblivější a méně nápadná. Když se je pokoušela nacpat do té skříňky, pořezala si ruku o ten trčící kousek plechu, jak se mermomocí snažila zavřít dvířka. Evidentně se jí dlouho nedařilo, protože musela šaty několikrát znovu upěchovat a tak se na ně dostaly ty skvrny.“  
„A v čem teda odešla? Sotva mohla opustit budovu jen ve spodním prádle.“ poznamenal věcně Lestrade.  
„Já bych řekla, že dokonce jen v kalhotkách a punčochách, pod korzetové šaty se víc nenosí.“ dodala Dora: „Ale řešení téhle otázky není moc těžké, vzhledem k tomu, kde jsme tu róbu našli.“  
Sherlock na svou sestřenku uznale mrkl: „Uklízečky tam mají uložené své pracovní pláště a chodí pracovat až po úředních hodinách. Přesto jeden chyběl. Všechny byly bílé s červeným lemem, nejsem módní expert, ale v dnešním počasí by asi šel vydávat za trochu podivné letní šaty.“  
„A kde teda Heather je?“ zeptal se netrpělivě otec Doran.  
„To úzce souvisí s daleko zajímavější otázkou, proč si to zrovna dnes rozmyslela, ale řekl bych, že někdo v téhle místnosti to tuší, že mladý muži?“ obrátil se detektiv na Gena.  
„Já?“  
„Když jste začali sestru pohřešovat,byl jste vyplašený, ale krátce po nálezu šatů vás události přestaly vzrušovat a hrál jste si s telefonem. Zbytek vaší rodiny šílel strachy, když se přišlo na tu krev, ale ne vy. Přitom vám na Heather záleží, asi nejvíc ze všech. Takže vám poslala zprávu!“  
„Já jen vím, že je v pořádku a zase se ozve. Napsala, že se musela o něčem sama přesvědčit, nevím, o čem.“  
„Takže proč teda utekla?“ zeptala se Iris.  
„Potkala v budově Florence Millarovou a ta jí řekla pár zajímavých věcí tady o ženichovi?“ nadhodil Lestrade.  
„Sotva, rodina by si všimla, že s ní někdo cizí déle mluvil.“  
„Ale byly přece na záchodech, tam by to šlo!“ navrhnul John.  
„Těžko, šla sem s ní, potřebovala pomoct se sukněma.“ řekla Dolly.  
„Byla po příjezdu sem někdy chvilku sama?“  
„Ne, do chvíle, kdy odešla pro rukavičky ani na vteřinku.“  
„Tak telefonát, SMS?“  
„Ničeho sme si nevšimli.“  
„Dolly řekla, že po návratu z toalet vypadala Heather, že je jí špatně, že?“  
„Vlastně už, když sme tam seděly, začla bejt taková zelená.“  
„Stalo se tm něco neobvyklého?“  
„Nic, jen jsme tam chvíli tvrdly, páč byla fronta.“  
„A nemohl se jí nějak ozvat ten Frank, jako že by s ní chtěl zas chodit?“ zeptal se Archie.  
„Třeba je doma na dovolenku a chtěl by to slepit.“ nadhodil Lestrade.  
„Ve zprávách bylo něco o navrátilcích z Afgánistánu.“ řekl John.  
„Kdy?“ obrátil se na něj jeho přítel.  
„Dneska v poledne, ale moc podrobností nevím, jen co běželo na liště jako stručné zpravodajství.“  
„Jak jsi dnes v poledne stihnul zprávy?“ podivil se inspektor.  
„Dole v chodbě je televize, díval jsem se, když jsem čekal na Harry před záchodama … a sakra!“  
Sherlock se najednou tvářil, že nikoho v místnosti neregistruje.  
„Jak vlastně víme, že se Heather s Frankem rozešli?“ zeptala se mezitím Dora.  
„Přestal jí psát.“  
„Třeba prostě nemohl psát ...“  
„V zajetí?“  
„Před šesti měsíci ztratila Heather Doranová kontakt se svým přítelem, před čtyřmi na tom byla tak zle, že akceptovala dvoření pochybného nápadníka a bylo jí skoro všechno jedno.Dnes z ničeho nic opustila radnici ještě před obřadem, aby se o něčem přesvědčila.  
Před půl rokem byl Frank Moulton pohřešen v akci, před čtyřmi měsíci ho armáda z nějakého důvodu začala pokládat za mrtvého a dnes se Heather dozvěděla, že se z Afganistánu vrací nějací vojáci, dost pravděpodobně dlouho zadržovaní zajatci.To jí dodalo novou naději, ale sotva se mohla někomu svěřit – no možná vám Gene, ale nebyl čas.  
Tak schválně nechala na umyvadle rukavičky, aby měla záminku pro odchod, zbavila se obtížných šatů a budovu opustila oficiálním vchodem. Nejspíš mířila za Frankovými rodiči, mohla také na některé velitelství, ale pochybuju, že o nich má přehled. Nezbývá nám počkat, než se sama ozve tady bratrovi. Určitě to udělá!“ uzavřel Sherlock svou analýzu.  
Gene zvedl hlavu a zamával mobilem: „Už se stalo! Vrací se, bude tady za pět minut.“  
Na to se rodiče Doranovi začali hrnout ven, Lestrade se podíval po svých konzultantech, zda je nemá zastavit, ale Sherlock jen pokrčil rameny: „Klidně na ní mužeme všichni počkat venku.“ a vydal se také ke dveřím.  
Venku celou skupinu hned zaregistrovali Harryini hosté a začali volat: „Tak co? Už jste chytili vraha?“  
John zamával sestře a odpověděl: „Sotva! Předpokládaná oběť se právě vrací živá a zdravá na místo činu!“  
A pak ji konečně uviděli, jediné, co na Heather Doranové připomínalo její dnešní roli, byly bílé vysoké střevíčky a zbytky výrazného make-upu. Natupírovaný účes zrušila a stáhla do ohonu, obří toaletu vyměnila za uklízecí plášť, který na první pohled opravdu působil jako letní propínací šaty. Po obličeji měla černé šmouhy, ale kráčela jistě a vyrovnaně.  
„Hattie, holčičko, my sme se vo tebe tolik báli!“ vykřikla matka a vrhla se jí kolem krku, otec následovat.  
„Jsem v pořádku mami a tati, ale Simona si nevezmu.“  
„Nemusíš holčičko, hlavně, že ses vrátila! Ale mohlas nám něco říct, víš?“  
„Poslouchali byste mě před tím?“  
Na to rodiče Doranovi raději neodpověděli, tak promluvil Gene: „Takže Frank se vrací? Já věděl, že by tě nenechal.“  
Usmála se na bratra, ale nebyl to moc veselý úsměv: „Ne, on by mě nenechal. Frank se vrátí do Anglie pozítří a příští pátek ...“ najednou John přesně věděl, co bude následovat: „ … bude mít pohřeb. Zajela jsem do kasáren, kde Frank dřív sloužil a pak zavolala Moultonovejm.  
Naši zjistili, kde lidi z Frankovy jednotky držej a dobyli tu pevnůstku, pro Franka moc pozdě, ale zachránili dvanách jinejch kluků.“  
Gene šel sestru také obejmout a Heather pokračovala: „Vdávat se nebudu, ani za Simona ani za žádného jiného panáka. Chci se od vás odstěhovat, najít si práci a udělat v životě něco smysluplného ... a Gene, pokud tě bude u našich pořád všechno štvát, tak se po osmnáctinách sbal a přijď za mnou. Místo se pro tebe najde! A pro tebe taky Dolls, až se votřepeš ze zlatýho opojení!“  
Dora se prodrala kupředu a vytáhla z kabelky navštívenku: „Slečno Doranová, vaše rodina přesvědčila mého bratrance, aby vyšetřil vaše zmizení a tak jsme se k celé věci přimotali. Je mi moc líto, co se stalo a kdybyste se v budoucnu potřebovala o něčem poradit, s něčím pomoct, tak tady je můj kontakt!“  
Pak roztáhla ruce, aby pobrala své potomky a řekla: „Jdeme zpátky! Oni si to potřebujou vyříkat bez zbytečnýho publika.“  
Na schodech u radnice už stála natěšená Harry: „Tak jste to vyřešili a doprava se pohnula! Clara volala, že už zas jedou ...oh!“  
U chodníku právě zastavilo stříbrné auto a svatebčané se k němu nahrnuli, aby otevřeli dveře, jen Harry zůstala přimrazená na místě.  
První se objevil pan Pemberton a postavil se tak, aby mohl nabídnout rámě své vystupující dceři.  
A pak se konečně zjevila Clara, v úžasných šatech koktejlové délky s lodičkovým výstřihem a tříčtvrtečním rukávem, zhotovených z šedivé krajky. Na hlavě měla ke straně posazený klobouček se závojíčkem, ostře růžové lodičky na nízkém podpatku (beztak byla vyšší než Harriet) a v rukou stejně výraznou kytici karafiátů.  
Harry se konečně probrala ze své strnulosti a běžela svou nevěstu přivítat. Johna hřálo u srdce sestřino zjevné štěstí a na vlně radostných pocitů úplně pustil z hlavy případ ztracené nevěsty a jejího nóbl ženicha.  
Vzhledem k tomu, že předchozí svatba odpadla, nemuseli už na nic čekat a o tři čtvrtě hodiny později už na těch samých schodech zasypávali novomanželky rýží.  
Pak se přesunuli do jedné přísně nealkoholické restaurace v Merylebone (Harry poznala jejího majitele během terapie), kde Johna čekal velký proslov a tanec s nevěstami. Sherlock s ním pilně trénoval, protože na Gregově a Mollyině svatbě se doktor zrovna nevytáhl a takový trapas by neměl na veselce své sestry zopakovat.  
O pár hodin později, když už lehce přejedený a uvolněný vedl Claru po parketu, vrátil se k jedné otázce: „Harry mi říkala o vašich plánech na rodinu. Ještě to musím probrat se Sherlockem, ale pokud nebude mít zásadní námitky, tak za sebe souhlasím.“  
„Díky, Johne, moc si toho obě ceníme.“  
„Budou z vás výborné mámy, ani o Harry nepochybuju. To ona bude plánovat bláznivý výlety a učit vašeho potomka lozit po stromech.“  
„To máš pravdu. A vy jste se Sherlockem o dětech nikdy neuvažovali? Co jsem mohla vidět, tak s těmi Dořinými to umíte skvěle!“  
„Kdepak, já jsem nikdy nebyl rodinný typ a ačkoliv mám tu její menažérii vážně rád, jen mě to utvrdilo v přesvědčení, že nejlíp si vedeme jako příležitostní strýčkové.  
Jen mě dnes napadlo, že ani já jsem se nemusel z Afganistánu vrátit, Sherlock se nemusel vrátit z toho svého šíleného tažení, ... tolik věcí se mohlo pokazit, tak bych rád dal šanci dalšímu životu.“  
„To si řekl moc hezky Johne.“  
„A … Claro, Harry řekla doslova, že chcete děti ...“  
„Jo, pokud nebudu mít nějaké zdravotní potíže, tak plánujeme dvě, tak s dvou, tříletým odstupem, proč?“  
„Ale … nic, jen mě napadla taková hloupost ...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za zápletku téhle kapitoly pochopitelně vděčím panu Doylovi a jeho povídce Urozený ženich, jen jsem si ji trochu přizpůsobila a některá příliš archaicky znějící jméne pozměnila, aby působily současněji.


	2. 21.9.2013, Trematon Castle, Cornwall: Mycroft Percival Scott Holmes a Anna Theodora Arundelová - part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po zralé úvaze jsem se rozhodla tuhle kapitolu rozdělit ve dví. Stává se ze mě grafoman a text narostl do neúměrné délky. Na druhou polovinu nebudete čekat dlouho, už finišuju.  
> Zápletka je samozřejmě inspirována Musgraveským rituálem a místo, kam jsem děj zasadila skutečně existuje, včetně popisovaných zahrad a je pravdivá i část jeho zmiňované historie. Jen poklad je moje (vlastně Doylova) fabulace.  
> Kdo by rád věděl více, může začít zde: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trematon_Castle  
> http://www.bannermandesign.com/trematon/  
> http://www.gardensincornwall.co.uk/trematon-castle-gardens/ 
> 
> Doporučuju přinejmenším prohlédnout fotografie, to si nežádá znalost angličtiny a to místo je nádherné.

John kráčel po pěšince dolů na zvukem dětských hlasů, původně se vypravil hledat svého detektiva, ale usoudil, že odbočkou za tím válečným pokřikem nic nezkazí.  
Dorazili asi přede dvěma hodinami a John byl … opravdu ohromen. Nebylo nijak překvapivé, že si Mycroft pro svůj velký den zvolil elegantní zámeček, kde byl dostatek pohodlí i soukromí a vila z regentského období s devíti ložnicemi, jistě takové nároky splňovala, ale to místo!  
Nacházeli se uprostřed Cornwallu, v zátočině řeky Lynher, s výhledem na majestátní železniční viadukt. Jednomu by se ani nechtělo věřit, že co by kamenem dohodil, už leží rušný Plymouth, zde to působilo jako osamělá pobřežní pevnost.  
A v tom bylo hlavní kouzlo tohohle místa. Sám dům, jakkoliv půvabný - ztělesnění nejlepších tradic anglického venkovského bydlení, by sotva stál za pozornost, nebýt zasazen doprostřed rozvalin normanského hradu, které poskytovaly skvělý prostor pro fantastickou zahradu, kterou měla na svědomí (jak Johnovi prozradila Dora) dvojice špičkových zahradních architektů.  
Jakmile vybalili svoje zavazadla a pozdravili se rodiči snoubenců, John nedočkavě vyrazil ven, aby celý areál prozkoumal. Obešel pozůstatky kulaté hradní věže, z dělové bašty se rozhlédl po krajině, obdivoval záhony a dumal nad tím, jak Mycroft k téhle nádheře přišel.  
Jistě, Sherlockův bratr vysvětlil, že mu dům zapůjčil vysoce postavený přítel a John o tom nepochyboval. Jenže Mycroft při svých konexích jistě mohl podobně využít jinou nemovitost: okázalejší, klasičtější? Nudnější!  
Buď se v politikovi ozvaly zapomenuté umělecké geny nebo za výběrem Trematon Castle vězela nějakým způsobem Dora.  
John nečekal, že by šedá eminence britské politiky zapojil do organizace své svatby zrovna sestřenici, když si mohla dopřát služby některé špičkové agentury, ale Mycroft to evidentně udělal. Nebo spíš Anthea!  
Většinu záležitostí si kupodivu nastávající manželé vybrali a zařídli sami, ale Anthea chtěla znát Dořin názor na vizuální stránku celé věci.  
Johna najednou napadlo, že by se měl podívat po Sherlockovi, tak se vrátil zpět do domu, ale v jejich pokoji detektiva nenašel, tak se vrátil brouzadat po pozemcích v naději, že na něj narazí.  
Nakonec zkusil dosud netestovano pěšinku z kopce dolů, prošel mezerou v pevnostní zdi na nižší terasu bývalého hradu, kde zaslechl dětský křik a uvědomil si, že Dořinu smečku ještě vůbec nezahlédl, ačkoliv jistě dorazili před nimi.  
Mířil tedy za zvukem k modrým vrátkům v další kamenné zdi, ještě o úroveň níž. Prošel skrz a našel … další neuvěřitelný výjev a taky Sherlocka.  
Vytáhlý génius se opíral o hradbu vedle branky, oblečen nezvykle do picassovsky pruhovaného trika a černých plátěných kalhot a nepozorován sledoval dění pod sebou. Argyllovic potomci se honili okolo podlouhlého bazénu, Lance Hayter podřimoval na skládacím lehátku a Dora si skicovala zahradní pavilon, který by se skvěle vyjímal vedle Červené pevnosti nebo Taj Mahalu, ale kupodivu nevypadal zle ani uprostřed Cornwallu.  
Ačkoliv krásně svítilo slunce, dost teplo na koupání už přece jen nebylo, tak mládž jen běhala okolo nádrže a sem tam se sklonila k hladině, aby po sobě rozpustile cákla.  
Sherlock je sledoval zvláštním, melancholickým pohledem a John si řekl, že to není špatný výchozí bod, pro jeden důležitý rozhovor.  
„Ehm … rostou jak z vody, prevíti, co?“  
Sherlock se po něm překvapeně obrátil, nejspíš byl tak hluboko zavrtaný ve vlastních myšlenkách, že Johna neslyšel přijít. To se nestávalo moc často.  
„Obávám se, že to je normální stav věcí, Johne! Nějaký poetický idiot by nejspíš řekl, že jim končí čas nevinnosti, ale v jejich případě skončil už dávno. Na děti toho mají za sebou víc než dost a mám na tom svůj podíl.“  
Johna překvapila tak ponurá reflexe, jeho sluncem zalitá scéna spíš rozradostnila. Jen si uvědomil, jak ta banda vyrostla od chvíle, kdy je poznal - Alf už byl dokonce plnoletý a za dva týdny definitivně vyletí z hnízda, čekala ho šestiměsíční praxe v jednom švýcarském hotelu.  
Vlastně bude docela milé, mít okolo sebe zas malého špunta – samozřejmě dokud nezačne řvát a dožadovat se přebalení, pak poputuje bleskem ke svým maminám.  
„To je sice pravda, ale dokázali se z toho všeho otřepat. Momentálně vypadají všichni velice šťastně a jsem rád, že tak dobře přijali mezi sebe Lance.“  
„Snad jim to vydrží.“ povzdechl si Sherlock.  
„A proč by nemělo? Víš snad něco, co já ne?“ zeptal se John znepokojeně.  
„Dora má starosti, co když Lawrence bude chtít děti ...“  
John si najednou vzpomněl na jeden rozhovor s malířkou, skoro dva roky zpátky: „Chlap chce buď vlastní děti nebo žádný!“ automaticky zopakoval, co mu tehdy řekla.  
„Přesně tak, Johne!“  
„Ale, … ale … je mi jasné, že je jich plný dům, ale když ti starší vyletí z hnízda, však Doře ještě není tolik a energie má na rozdávání ...“  
„Dory by klidně dalšího potomka chtěla, má utkvělou představu, že vernetovské geny stojí za šíření, ale a otázka je, jestli může ...“  
„Aha … no vím, že se Rose a Lili narodily císařem, viděl jsem jizvu, ale u dvojčat se to preferuje a o nějakých komplikacích se nezmínila.“  
„S podrobnostni se nikdy nechlubila, ale z Bertova chování jsem odvodil, že komplikace byly a ne zrovna banální. Také vím, že se pak ještě dvakrát pokoušeli a pokaždé potratila.“  
„No dobře, tak společné dítě mít nebudou … Lance je správnej chlap, ten by kvůli tomu nohy na ramena nevzal.“  
„Jistě, je to čestný člověk, stejně jako ty, ale takové věci zůstanou člověku hlodat někde vzadu v hlavě a pomalu, plíživě užírají ...“  
Na tohle už John nestačil odpovědět, protože byli zpozorování. Mládež spustila nadšený pokřik a s Archiem v čele se jim rozběhla po schodech naproti.  
Lance se s trhnutím probudil a málem sletěl z lehátka. Dora odložila svůj skicář a šla svého oblíbeného bratránka pozdravit taky, jen neměla pocit, že se u toho musí přerazit. Na hlavě měla velký slamák a vlálo za ní cosi modrozeleného s paisley vzorem.

Byla drobná, hubená a ne zrovna klasicky hezká, ale dokázala přitáhnout pozornost. Říkávala o sobě, že je marnivá a její šatník rozhodně nebyl levný, ale stejně u jejího domu nebo životního stylu, šlo daleko víc o sebevyjádření než touho ohromit druhé.  
Pro Isadoru Vernetovou nebylo většího hříchu než nemít osobnost. Dokázala pochopit, že někdo chodí zarostlý, v děrvých džínách a prastaré kostkované košili, protože má zkrátka jiné priority, ale nechápala lidi, co nosí šaty v jakých se necítí dobře, jen, aby udělali dojem na druhé.

„Zdravím! Však jsme se těšili až dorazíte!“ uvítala je s úsměvem, který Johnovi pokaždé připomněl, že je se Sherlockem příbuzná.  
„Tohle máš na svědomí ty?“ nemohl se nezeptat John a máchl rukou kolem dokola.  
„Je to nádhera, že ano? Měla jsem si vzít tlustší náčrtník, ani se mi sem všechno nevejde!“  
„Podle toho, jak mluví, byste řekli, že hned zejtra prodá Chalfield a půjde to tu koupit.“ promluvil Lance a podal Johnovi i detektivovi ruku k pozdravu.  
„Dovol! To by mě nikdy v životě nenapadlo!“ ohradila se Dora: „Ale tady úplně cítíš génia loci! A abych odpověděla na tvou otázku: ne, s výběrem Trematonu nemám nic společného, ačkoliv, kdyby se mě zeptali, byla bych všema deseti pro.“  
„Tak proč tady? Tohle není zrovna Mycroftův styl.“ ozval se Sherlock a vyjádřil tak i Johnovy myšlenky.  
„Taky bych od něj čekala něco víc naleštěného, ale myslím, že tu hrála roli osoba majitele. Krom toho Anthee se tu líbí, ve skrytu duše je to romantička a při své práci to může málokdy projevit.“  
„A kdo je ten záhadný majitel?“ znovu se zeptal John.  
„Jsme přímo u domácího pána, tohle rozkošné sídlo je majetkem vévody z Cornwallu.“  
Johna cosi cvrnklo do nosu, že by měl vědět, kdo to je – některý bratranec nebo synovec královny? Jemu se ty aristokratické tituly vždycky pletly.  
Dora zachytila jrho pohled: „Jasně že ho znáš, jen asi pod jiným jménem, je to stejné jako v akademické sféře, když máš víc titulů, říká se ti tím nejvyšším.“  
To Johna zmátlo ještě víc, co může být prestižnější než vévoda.  
“Když řeknů vévodkyně z Cornwallu, budeš doma?“  
„Camilla?“  
„No, ona nemá nárok na princeznu z Walesu, tak si smí říkat podle dalšího Charlieho léna.“  
John zamrkal, Mycroft se konec konců zná s královnou, tak proč ne s následníkem.  
„A co na něj Myck má, že mu půjčil barák?“ rýpnul si Sherlock.  
„Ty podceňuješ bratříčkův šarm, Lockie! Ale je to spíš za protislužbu. Zdá se, že tohle místo má nejaké interesantní tajemství. Charles je zvědvý a nejspíš si řekl, že když sem naláká dva nejchytřejší mozky v Británii, dočká se odpovědi.“  
„A co se tu stalo?“  
„To není vyprávění na slunečné odpoledne, ale po večeři si dáme hororovou hodinku se záhadou prokletého personálu!“ pravila dramaticky.  
Sherlock se zatvářil skepticky, čekal nejspíš něco hmatatelného, ale Johna to zaujalo (přinejmenším to slibovalo zábavný večer) a děti své matce přímo visely na rtech, zklamané, že si budou muset počkat.

Nakonec nemuseli čekat tak dlouho, první střípky informací padly už během odpoledního čaje. Ačkoliv byl v domě personál, Dora nehodlala nechat svou dobře vycvičenou smečku zlenivět, takže potomci naběhli do kuchyně, aby pomohli nosit na stůl.  
Johna osobně obsloužila Rose. Za ty tři roky co se Dořinou rodinou znal, už si stihl vybudovat svůj fanklub a tahle zrzavá osmiletá dívenka ho vedla, tak jako stál Archie v čele sherlockovské kliky.  
Pak se všichni rozesadili po prostorném obýváku a John si udělal lepší přehled o všech přítomných: rodiče Holmesovi samozřejmě nemohli na svatbě svého nejstaršího chybět, dále tu byli rodiče nevěsty – John se tak mimochodem dozvěděl její celé skutečné jméno. Klidní, zdvořilí příslušníci střední třídy, stále trochu zmatení a udivení, tím, kam až to jejich holčička dotáhla.  
Antheina mladší sestra se svým nastávajícím, Dořina kompanie, Mycroftův dlouholetý šofér (který byl evidentně považován za víc než jen zaměstnance) a v kouzelném kanárkově žlutém kostýmku, připomínajícím kreace staré dobré Queen Mum seděl u krbu strýček Ruddy.  
John vyvalil oči, když ho poznal, ale podle potutelného úsměvu starého pána, pochopil, že nevěstina strana nic netuší, tak ho oslovil jako tetičku a srdečně se s ním pozdravil.  
S jistým ostychem se k osazenstvu obýváku přidal správce celé nemovitosti, podle přízvuku místní muž a na vybídnutí Dory se pustil do vyprávění z historie Trematonu.  
Vzal to z gruntu a začal u Normanů. Ne že by středověké dějiny byly nezajímavé, ale John se těšil na něco modrrnějšího. Dětem se ovšem historky o udatných rytířích a dobývání hradů zamlouvaly, stejně jako pirátské příběhy z časů alžbětinských a zmínka o Francisi Drakeovi.  
„A není tu někde zakopaný poklad?“ vyhrkli skoro současně Archie a Rose.  
Správce se po nich zaraženě podíval a zavrtěl hlavou: „Kdepak, žádné pirátské zlato tu zakopané není, to spíš některou část opevnění z toho zlata zaplatili. Většina pokladů je někde v truhle pod zemí k ničemu.“ a pak pokračoval dramatickou historkou z časů občaské války a Cromwellovy diktatury o royalistickém kavalírovi, který tudy prchal za právoplatným dědicem trůnu – zřejmě ji vyprávěl často a měl ji už dost nacvičenou a dobře vypointovanou.  
„ … a tak sir Musgrave už za princem Karlem nevyplul, roudheads ho dopadli a zabili před branami Plymouthu, takže poslední noc svého života strávil tady na Trematonu v náruči Frances Soamesové.“ zakončil patřičně pochmurným tónem.  
Když udělal správce dramatickou pomlku před dalším vyprávěním, rozhlédl se John po pokoji: Anthea se svou sestrou a Dorou cosi šeptem řešily, Mycroft se schoval za Timesy, manželé Arundelovi zdvořile konverzovali s Rudym a paní Holmesová byla plně zabraná do jakési matematické příručky z regentských časů, kterou objevila v knihovně. Kdyby jí manžel občas nepřistrčil šálek pod nos, nejspíš by zapomněla i na čaj.  
Správcovu povídání věnovala pozornost pouze mládež, John a snoubenec Antheiny sestry Diany. U Sherlocka těžko říct, seděl zabořený v pohovce vedle Johna a díval se nepřítomně před sebe.  
Jak dlouho vězel hluboko uvnitř svého mentálního paláce si John netroufnul odhadnout – nudil se tolik, že musel přinejmenším duševně zmizet nebo ho naopak některá část vyprávění tak moc zaujala? V dětství přece toužil být pirátem!  
„A pak tu na víc jak sto let zavládla naprostá nuda. Pevnost chátrala a nikdo tu nebydlel, teprve na počátku devatenáctého století pronajal panovník hrad rodině Tuckerů. Ti tady to tu z gruntu přestavěli, vybudovali tenhle dům a zbořili část hradeb, aby získali nádherný výhled na Plymouthský záliv.“  
„A žili tady šťastně až do … no do dnešních dnů ne, takže dokud … nevymřeli?“ vstoupil mu do řeči Dianin snoubenec, jmenoval se Guy Summers.  
„Ale nic tak dramatického, Tuckerovým prostě vypršela dlouhodobá nájemní smlouva a neprojevili snahu ji obnovit. Po nich přišli další, ve dvacátém století například Hugh Foot, lord Caradon: jeho syn, známý publicista Paul Foot tu strávil část svého dětství.  
Posledními nájemci byli zahradní architekti, manželé Bannermanovi, vybudovali tyhle úžasné zahrady. Ale bohužel loni odešli a od té doby jeho výsost hledá nové zájemce.“  
„Ale ti tu moc dlouho nebyli, tak čtyři pět roků?“ vložila se do hovoru Anthea: „Čekala bych, že si to tu pronajmou přinejmenším na deset let, spíš na víc. Pro nějakou ucelenou zahradnickou koncepci by to bylo potřeba, ačkoliv musím říct, že i tohle je působivé.“  
John koutkem oka zachytil Dořin potutelný výraz, za tím náhlým odchodem bylo něco víc. Dokonce i Sherlock se probral ze svého snění a začal znovu dávat pozor.  
„Oni měli v úmyslu zůstat, ještě zdaleka neudělali všechno, co si předsevzali. Měli ještě velké plány s vnitřkem hradí věže, ale … po nějakých potížích to vzdali.“  
„Copak? Místní je neměli rádi?“ zeptal se Alf.  
„Nikdy by mě to nenapadlo, vždycky jsem si myslel, že ano. Víte, lákali sem turisty, to znamenalo i víc peněz pro místní, ale nějakém mrzutému staromilci to zřejmě vadilo.“  
„Co se stalo?“ optal se John.  
„Dlouho to bylo v naprosté pohodě, bylo skvělé mít zase obyvatele, kteří se starají – všechny ty opravy, úpravy a údržba, dávalo to místním práci. Ne, že by to jeho výsost nechala spadnout, ale když tu někdo trvale žije, tak je to docela jiné … Když ale začali kopat kvůli založení nových zahrad, začaly chodit anonymy. Vyčítaly jim ničení kulturního dědictví a vyhrožovaly.  
Ze začátku si z toho nic nedělali, jenže pak Juliana Bannermana jednou kdosi přepadl – bylo to v noci a nic se nevyšetřilo. Ale zlomili mu klíční kost a nemohl pracovat, pozvali si pak takového šikovného mládence, co už s nimi dřív dělal.  
Chvíli to vypadalo, že se zas všechno uklidnilo, ale někdy v době, kdy začali s přeměnou věže, toho chudáka kluka našli mrtvého pod hradbami. Zjistili mu v krvi alkohol, takže koroner vynesl verdikt o nehodě, ale Bannermanovi si nebyli moc jistí a pak … rozvířilo to tu starou historu o prokletí trematonského služebnictva. Tak se raději vystěhovali. Nu a nikdo další se sem zrovna nehrne.“  
„Prokletý sluhové? Straší tady?“ zeptal se nadšeně Gabe a Iris otráveně konstatovala: „Strašidla neexistujou!“  
„Myslím, že tady pan správce tím chtěl říct, že to nebyl první člen personálu, kterého potkal násilný konec, že?“ promluvil konečně Sherlock. Dora neříkala nic, evidentně tuhle část už slyšela.  
„První neštěstí se stalo ještě za Tuckerů, někdy kolem roku 1820. Majordom se z nějakého důvodu potloukal po knihovně uprostřed noci se zlodějskou lucernou a sir Benjamin ho považoval za lupiče a vtrhl do pokoje s puškou. Ten člověk evidentně zpanikařil a pokusil se utéct oknem, tak po něm jeho pán vystřelil a trefil.  
Majordom to schytal tak nešťastně, že do rána zemřel aniž poskytl rozumné vysvětlení svého chování. Ale něco nekalého to být muselo, protože před smrtí blouznil že je to trest za nepoctivost a neloajálnost.“  
„Takže chtěl svého pána opravdu okrást?“ zeptal se John.  
„Těžko říct. Pro obyčejného lupiče z venku by to dávalo větší smysl. Některým přízemním oknem, by do domu vlézt musel a ve většině místností včetně knihovny by asi objevil pár předmětů, co bý stály za sebrání – stříbrné svícny a příbory, zlanou tabatěrku, ...ale peníze měl sir Benjamin podle v šeho v pokladně ve vlastní ložnici. A aby výše postavený sluha kradl uprostřed noci nějaké drobnosti?“  
„Jak do knihovny vstoupil? Tvrdíte, že se pokusil zmizet oknem.“  
„Dost pečlivě se to tehdy vyšetřovalo, v knihovně o tom najdete zápisky. Zdá se, že majordom, jmenoval se Pierce, přišel normálně domem, patřil k domácímu personálu a měl svůj pokoj v patře. Ten útěk vypadal, že ztratil hlavu a pokusil se proskočit oknem, to právě starého Tuckera utvrdilo v doměnce, že je to zloděj.“  
„Že by chtěl pobrat, co může a zmizet odsud?“ navrhl Guy Summers.  
„To se jim tenkrát nezdálo moc pravděpodobné. Ten Pierce byl místní člověk, měl tu ženu, bratra, celou rodinu. Spíš měli lidé za to, že se nechal uplatit, aby našel v Tuckerových papírech něco, co by sira Benjamina zdiskreditovalo. Ot to byl v časech regentství a později za vlády Jiřího IV: vcelku vlivný člověk, námořní důstojník, dotáhl to na sluškou pozici ve správě Corwallu – jistě se mnozí drali na jeho místo a kdyby na něj vytáhli nějakou špínu …“  
„Možná dokonce i věděli, co hledají, ne?“ nadhodil Summers.  
„O tom nic nevím, Tucker byl podle všeho vcelk nudný, solidní patron.“  
„Pak musel mít nejspíš zajímavou ženu, tohle není výtvor člověka bez fantazie.“ prohlásila Dora.  
„Ale tenhle dům je sice pěkné, ale docela kladické pozdně georgiánské obydlí ...“ oponoval správce.  
„Jistě, ale takové si mohl postavit kdekoliv nebo pokud trval na tomhle místě, klidně zbourat celý starý hrad, tohle je geniální.“  
„No jeho žena asi byla romanticky založená, tehdy to bylo v módě – všichni četli Scotta a Byrona, historie a runy byly v kurzu. A je fakt, že Tuckerové posbírali ze starého hradu, co se dalo, hledali památky na Drakea i na občanskou válku. Skoro se divím, že se nepustili do nějakých primitivních archeologických vykopávek.“  
„A neměla ta jeho romantická ženuška milence? Třeba hledali důkazy tohohle.“ nedal se Dianin snoubenec.  
„To by za fešáckýcho Jiříčka mohlo Tuckerově kariéře sotva škodit.“ ušklíbla se Dora a správce souhlasně kývnul.  
„A co když ten majordom, byl ten milenec! Pak by měl ten Tucker motiv jak prase!“ vykřikl Archie, někteří z dospělých se po něm šokovaně podívali – v jejich očích by třináctiletý kluk neměl spřádat takové úvahy, ale Dora po něm pobaveně mrkla.  
„Možné by to sice bylo, ale pořád to nevysvětluje tu událost v knihovně.“ namítl John.  
„Jak to, že né?“ bránil Archie svůj nápad: „Měli tam dostaveníčko, starej je nachytal a sluhu zastřelil.“  
„Archie, myslím, že vytváříš teorie bez znalosti faktů!“ řekl přísně Sherlock: „O přítomnosti lady Tuckerové během celého incidentu zatím nepadlo ani slovo.“  
„To je jasný, že to ututlal a řek jí, ať se schová!“ hájil chlapec paličatě svůj nápad.  
„Plácáš blbosti! Vždyť my ani nevíme, jestli byl ten sluha hezkej, nebo byla moc vošklivá ta Tuckerová, my vůbec nevíme jestli byli milenci, jestli vůbec nějaký měla.“ oponovala Iris a znovu si vysloužila šokované pohledy zejména od starých Arundelových. Anthea se sestrou se té bitvě důvtipu tiše chechtaly.  
„O milencích lady Tuckerové není mi není nic známo, ale v době toho neštěstí se tu vůbec nezdržovala, to je nezvratný fakt.“ uzavřel to správce.  
Archie už otevíral pusu s nějakou námitkou ve prospěch své verze, když se Sherlock zeptal: „A k jakým dalším úmrtím mezi zaměstnanci tu ještě došlo? Muselo toho být víc, když se rozšířila historka o prokletí.“  
„No po Tuckerových to tady měl v nájmu nějaký plukovník Forestier a během cholerové epidemie v roce 1861 mu zemřela půlka personálu, nic záhadného, v samotném Saltashi zemřela řada obyvatel, ale to víte, lidi si to k tomu později přidali.  
Docela dlouho tu pak byli Sinclairovi, až do roku 1922, ale využívali dům jen jako letní sídlo. Za jejich držení se stala asi nejpodivnější událost. Pánův komorník zmizel beze stopy.“  
„Prostě vzal roha a šel za lepším, jednoduchý!“ ozval se Summers: „Teda pokud nechcete tvrdit, že se rozplynul uprostřed zamčenýho pokoje.“  
„Jedno pravděpodobné vysvětlení existuje, ale je v něm pořád spousta děr. On ten Branton měl důvody, proč se ztratit, jak později George Sinclair vypověděl, ale ty okolnosti jsou podivné!“  
„Něco provedl?“  
„Jelikož se to samozřejmě vyšetřovalo, tak jsou na všechno zápisy. Proto víme, že týden před svým zmizením byl Branton nachytán, jak se přehrabuje v soukromých papírech rodiny a dělá si nějaké výpisky.  
To byla nebetyčná drzost, když uvážíme, že Sinclairův otec toho chlapa v podstatě vytáhl z ulice. Ale zdálo se, že se ten Branton osvědčil, sloužil v rodině dvacet let a dotáhl to na osobního komorníka mladého pána. Podle všeho byl snaživý a schopný, snad jen trochu donchán.  
Už to vypadalo, že se konečně usadí s jednou ze služebných, nějakou Rachel Howellsovo, ale po odjezdu z Londýna sem si skoro okamžitě začal s dcerou hostinského od „Zlaté laně“ a bylo po zasnoubení - ta Howellsová se z toho složila -snad byla taková labilní, museli k ní zavolat doktora a většinu léta promarodila. Protože to prý jinak byla nadmíru šikovná holka, paní Sinclairová se o ni postarala na záletného komorníka se velice hněvala.“  
„A mimochodem, o jaké době se teď bavíme?“ zeptal se John.  
„Tohle se stalo v létě 1914.“  
„Nu a jak měla paní domu na Brantona pifku, možná ji tím holkařstvím štval dlouhodobě a odešly kvůli němu i jiné dobré služebné, tak si na něj dávala mimořádně pozor. To ona ho přistihla uprostřed noci v knihovně a původně chtěla, aby byl na hodinu propuštěn, ale její manžel se nechal Brantonem na kolenou uprosit a souhlasil s čtrnáctidenní lhůtou.“  
„A zjistilo se, co vlastně ten komorník opisoval? Soukromou korespondenci, nějaké obchodní či právní dokumenty?“ zeptal se Sherlock.  
„To je právě to divné, zdálo se, že si přepisoval jen jedu starou báseň, kterou paní objevila v historické části knihovny a vzala si ji ke studilu. Ona se totiž zabývala dějinami, konkrétně občanskou válkou, Cromwellovým protektorátem a restaurací monarchie. Seriózně se tomu věnovala a publikovala, jedna z jejích knih je ve zdejší knihovně také.“  
„A ta báseň se týkala čeho? Nějaká oslavná poezie na panovníka, na Cromwella? Propaganda?“  
„Kdepak, v podstatě šlo o milostný dopis, ale protože souvisí s Trematonem, máme ho tu uložený. Jak už jsem vypravoval prve, vlivný royalista sir Reginald Musgrave se snažil dopravit jakési poselství mladému následníkovi, v té době už vlastně technicky králi Karlovi II. do Francie. Chtěl odplout z Plymouthu a poslední noc před vyplutím strávil tady, konkrétně v loži krásné Frances, dcery zdejšího kastelána George Soamese. A jí nechal na rozloučenou ten dopis s básní, podle mě dost neumělou, ví se, že dokázal tvořit i lepší poezii, ale asi to vyráběl ve spěchu a naznačuje tam, jaké měl důležité poslání.“  
„A kvůli tomu riskoval vyhazov?“ zeptal se nevěřícně Summers a pohrdavě si odfrknul.  
„Leckomu to přišlo divné, spekulovalo se, že ve skutečnosti si pročítal úplně jiné listiny a tohle si nachystal jako krytí.“  
„A co bylo dál? Z vašich náznaků už jsme odvodili, že Branton nakonec Sinclairovic služby opustil za okolností ještě méně standartních.“ pobídl správce netrpělivě Sherlock.  
„Ve dnech po incidentu vykonálal komorník svoje povinnosti podle svědků obzvlášť horlivě, jako by si to chtěl vyžehlit, ale sedmý den se ráno neobjevil jak bylo zvykem v páně Sinclairově pokoji.  
Když ho začali hledat, zjistili, že nespal v noci ve své posteli – to při jeho reputaci nemuselo být až tak divné, a že chybí jen jeho pracovní livrej a domácí obuv – to v čem ho večer naposled viděli. Nevzal sebou žádné osobní věci, žádné doklady, jiné oblečení, dokonce měl v pokoji uložené peníze a šekovou knížku.  
Ještě než zalarmovali úřady, snažili se zjistit, co se stalo Sinclairovi sami, tak se zkusili zeptat té bývalé snoubenky, té Howellsové. Už když za ní přišli, nevypadala prý normálně, bledá vytřeštěně zírala do zdi a když své zaměstnavatele konečně vzala na vědomí a pochopila, nač se ptají, hystericky se rozesmála a křičela, že Branton je pryč. Museli jí dát nějaké prášky na uklidnění a mysleli si, že tvrdě spí.  
Asi sílu té dávky přecenili, protože o pár hodin později nahlédli do jejího pokoje, byla taky pryč. Tentokrát si alespoň vzala boty a kabátek. Sice se po ní pátralo, ale krátce na to vypukla válka a všichni začali mít jiné starosti.  
Po Brantonovi se nikdy nenašla ani stopa, tu Howellsovou čistě náhodou objevili o tři roky později v jednom blázinci v Bangoru. Tenkrát už měla těžkou schizifrenii a nedostali z ní vůbec nic.“  
„To je úplně jasný ...“ spustil hlasitě Summers, ale správce ho gestem ruky zarazil: „Já vím, všichni si to taky myslí. Rachel Howellsová se svému nevěrnému snoubenci pomstila a pomátla se z toho, ale řekněte mi, jak?  
Ten Branton byl urostlý, vysoký chlap – proto na něj ženské tak braly, zatím co to děvče bylo drobné, podle fotek a popisu něco jak vy paní Vernetová. Tak mi vysvětlete, jak se sama zbavila těla tak dokonale, že ho nikdo nikdy nenašel?“  
„Pomohla jí ta holka z hospody, třeba jí mezitím začal podvádět s nějakou další.“ prohlásil sebejistě Archie.  
„Už zas spekuluješ!“ ušklíbla se Iris.  
„Tak vymysli něco lepšího!“ utrhl se na ni.  
Johnovi bylo jasné, že se oba snaží vytáhnout před svým oblíbeným strýčkem, který ovšem jejich hádku ignoroval a intenzivně přemýšlel. Problém ho zjevně zaujal.  
„Mimochodem, ten milostný dopis, co si ho komorník opisoval, říkal jste, že je tady v knihovně ...“ pronesl nakonec a děcka se zatvářila zklamaně: taky se rozplétá krvavé milostné drama a on si vzpomene na nějaký starý papír!  
Správce se zvedl ze svého křesla a vykročil do sousední místnosti. Za moment byl zpátky s rámečkem, ve kterém byl pod sklem silně zažloutlý a místy ušpiněný papír.  
„Stala se z toho pamětihodnost, tak to nechali Footovi zasklít, aby se mohl každý podívat a nepoškodil to.“  
Johnovi stašil jediný pohled, aby pochopil, že z tohohle dokumentu moc moudrý nebude: starobylý styl písma v kombinaci s rozmáchlým rukopisem nebyl zrovna snadno čitelný.  
„Footovi byli taky zapálení do historie?“  
„Ale kdepak! Za nich už tu pracoval můj dědeček jako šofér, takže to znám z vyprávění. Sir Hugh si potřeboval odpočinout od svých veřejných funkcí něčím nenáročným, takže se tu hlavně sportovalo, měli třeba dole v zátoce plachetnici a on sám i rád fušoval do řemesla zahradníkovi. Z jejich doby jsou v knihovně hlavně oddechové tituly a knihy o přírodě a cestování, což bavilo zas jeho děti.“  
„Aha!“ řekli Sherlock a Dora skoro současně, jako by to mnohé vysvětlovalo. John sice nechápal, co má zmizení sluhy o pár desetiletí dřív společného s koníčky pozdějších majitelů, ale uvědomil si, že Mycroft vykoukl zpoza novin a pozoruje napjatě svého bratra.  
Sice dospěl do stádia, kdy měl Mycrofta vážně rád, to ovšem neznamenalo, že ten mazaný intrikán nebyl schopen nějakých malých her ve svém zájmu.  
Nadruhou stranu, možná to starší Holmes bral, tak, že zajímavou záhadou uplatí svého neposedného bratříčka ke třem dnům vzorného chování a odškodní ho za jedno odpoledne strávené v tuxedu.  
Sherlock si od správce převzal zarámovaný text a soustředěně ho studoval, zatím co Dora vypravěče pobídla: „Jen pokračujte pane Crawley, všichni netrpělivě čekáme na dalšího neštastného sluhu.“  
„Ano, paní Sinclairová se domu vzdala ve dvaadvacátém – její manžel a dva nejstarší synové padli ve válce, zbyla jí jen děvčata a benjamínek.  
Po válce už nikdy na léto nepřijela, ale teprve ten rok se rozhoupala nájem ukončit. Pak se tu vystřídala řada krátkodobých obyvatel a snad ani správa vévodství se nesnažila o dlouholetý kontrakt. Nevím, do těhle věcí nevidím.  
Krom toho, že někdo natlouk siru Henry Milesovi, se nic nestalo. Ale on byl hrubý, arogantní a v Saltashi ho nikdo neměl rád – jednou v hospodě vyhrožoval, že dá zbourat „tu hloupou věž“, jak se vyjádřil. Oni by mu to nahoře samozřejmě neschválili, ale pro někoho z místních to asi bylo přes moc a cestou z hospody zpátky sem si na něj počíhal, svázal ho, potřel sazemi a nabančil mu – Miles se odstěhoval do týdne. To bylo kolem roku 1927.  
Teprve po druhé světové obnovila vévodská správa dlouhodobý nájem a tehdy přišel lord Caradon. Ani on tu s rodinou netrávil celý rok, ale bývali tu hodně, část prsonálu vozili sebou, ale zaměstnávali taky řadu místních – třeba londýnský řidič je odvezl sem a pak dostal volno a střídal ho můj děda – sir Hugh vždycky říkal, že stejně zná místní silnice líp.  
Jeden rok, v pětapadesátém onemocněla sekretářka sira Hugha a on si musel narychlo sehnat náhradu, nějakou Jane Pendrickovou, poměrně mladou a snad docela pohlednou.  
Ale jinak nikomu do oka nepadla, ani personálu ani Footovic dětem, taková protřelá, slídivá osůbka. Snad si dělala naděje, že uloví svého dočasného zaměstnavatele, ale to se spletla. Sir Hugh si ji nechal jen proto, že nějakou sekretářku nutně potřeboval a ona nebyla úplně neschopná.  
Tady pak zaháněla nudu flirtováním s každým mužem, který nebyl stoletý a úplně ošklivý, až se dostalo i na mého dědečka. Ten už byl tenkrát dávno ženatý, ale pořád fešák, v šoférské livreji mu to prý neskutečně slušelo, tvrdívala i babička ... Nechci mu sahat do svědomí, jestli jí byl vždycky stoprocentně věrný, ale z téhle Pendrickové koukalo víc problémů než požitků, tak její snahy ignoroval.  
Jednou byla mimořádně dotěrná, skoro jako by od něj něco potřebovala a když ji odmítl hodně natvrdo,začala se vysmívat, vytahovat, že chtěla jednomu venkovskému křupanovi dát příležitost zbohatnout a že bude litovat, že o ní ještě uslyší ...takové obvyklé zahořklé řečičky.  
No uslyšel! Za čtrnáct dní jí někdo utloukl lopatou na pozemcích hradu. Hlavním podezřelým byl mladší zahradník, ta lopata byla jeho a vědělo se, že nebyl vůči její přízni tak netykavý jako děda, ale měl perfektní alibi, ten večer se tak opil ve zdejší hospodě, že nedokázal po svých ani odejít, nocoval v Saltashi u bratra, kam ho museli donést.  
Vyšetřovali snad všechny chlapy, na které to ta Pendricková zkoušela, nekteré dost důkladně, ale nic. Také pátrali po muži v autě s londýnskou značkou, kterého tu tenkrát lidé zahlédli, ale neúspěšně.  
Poptali se jejích bývalých zaměstnavatelů, většina jí podezírala, že jim prolézala soukromé papíry, ale nikdy jí nepřistihli. Člověk, co ji siru Hughovi doporučil, na něj měl zlost, že ho přeskočil v nějaké funkci a touhle sekretářkou se mu chtěl pomstít.“  
„Wow! To je všechno hůstý!“ kývnul Archie hlavou: „Takovou sérii krváků sme eště neřešili, že ne strejdo Sherlocku!“  
Ten se na něj pobaveně ušklíbnul a odpověděl: „Vy určitě ne!“  
„Oh! Došel nám čaj!“ probrala se ze svého zahloubání do knihy paní Holmesová, zatím co Mycroftova budoucí tchyně poněkud nesvá špitla manželovi: „Hlavně doufám, že už došly ty krvavé historky! Tak strašné místo pro svatbu!“  
„Ale vůbec ne!“ odporoval pan Crawley, který to zaslechl: „Většina párů, co tu žila od postavení domu, byla podle všech dostupných informací šťastná. Ale máte pravdu, ten čaj jsme trochu natáhli, vždyť bude málem čas k večeři. Krom tohobude zítřek plný příprav, tak bych rád zařídil pár věcí ještě dnes.  
A … kdo bude mít náladu na ty „krvavé historky“, můžeme si posedět večer v knihovně.“  
Dořini potomci okamžitě věnovali prosebné pohledy své matce, která se zarvářila, že si takové odložení večerky ještě promyslí.

Dnes byla přítomná pouze rodina, tak se John domníval, že se nemusí k večeři oblékat do lepších šatů. Ale už se ochladilo, přece jen byl konec září, tak si šel do pokoje vzít svůj krémový svetr.  
Sherlock ho jaksi váhavě následoval: „Dřív bych to pokládal za nemožné, ale Mycroft se opravdu zamiloval.“ špitl mu do ucha na schodech.  
John se po svém partnerovi tázavě podíval, politik si své asistentky nepochybně velice vážil a konec konců si ji pozítří vezme za manželku, ale v očividných projevech emocí, byl stejně rezervovaný, jako kdykoli dřív.  
„V návalu sentimentu dělá chyby. Nepostřehl dost rychle, že za půjčení tohohle malého domečku se očekává protislužba, co hůř, taková, která bude obnášet trochu čmuchání v terénu.“  
„Ty myslíš tu hloupou legendu o prokletém služebnictvu?“  
„Samozřejmě! Následník chce tohle místo pronajímat – dlouhodobě, solidním zájemcům, kteří budou ochotní investovat do údržby a inovací – s takovouhle pověstí a s tím, co se stalo těm posledním, se mu sem nikdo nepohrne!“  
„Ale co na tom chceš řešit? Skoro všechno jsou staré věci, šedesát, sto, dvě stě let.“  
„A přesto mají pár věcí společných, po večeři se musím Crawleye vyptat na řadu detailů.“  
„Zaujalo tě to?“  
„A ještě řekni, že tebe ne? Krom toho jsem nedokázal vymyslet pro Mycrofta opravdu smysluplný svatební dar … nevím, k čemu mu bude ta čajová souprava, cos vybral. Už svou oblíbenou má a nejméně tři další mu dají kolegové!  
Můj svatební dar bude tohle! Zachráním bratříčkovi před Charlesem tvář – klidně mu přenechám zásluhy a přitom se skvěle pobavím! … Pobavíme!“ opravil se po vteřině a John měl radost, že detektivova popříjezdová melancholie pominula.

U večeře s nimi Crawleyovi neseděli a konverzace se přesunula na jiná témata. Vedle Johna se usadila Diane Arundellová, tak měl možnost se zjistit, že Antheina sestra dělá osobní asistentku jednomu rejdaři a její snoubenec pracuje jako investiční bankéř.  
Také z konverzace pochopil, že rodiče Arundellovi nemají ponětí, jakou práci jejich starší dcera ve skutečnosti vykonává – věřili, že je pravou rukou politika, stejně jako ta mladší byznysmena. Neměli ani ponětí, že má černý pás v karate a pravidelně nosí zbraň, kterou už byla nucena několikrát použít.  
Taky doposud neprokoukli tetičku Rodolphinu a nikdo ze zasvěcených nemínil zkazit zábavu. Panovala nevyslovená dohoda, že do konce svatebního víkendu se nikdo nepodřekne. Ostatně šlo o zcela neškodný vtípek, Ruddy měl radost a Arundellovi se s ním nejspíš už nikdy nesetkají.  
Sherlocka zdvořilá konverzace nikdy moc nebavila, tak se jen roztržitě rýpal v jídle. Naštěstí měl za sousedku Doru, která si jeho nespolečenskost nebrala osobně.  
Pár poznámek si i tak s detektivem vyměnila, John pouze zaregistroval, že ho nazvala troubou – nic nového pod sluncem.  
Po jídle měl detektiv i celá natěšená dětská banda smůlu, správce měl ještě nějaké povinnosti a nemohl s nimi hned zasednout k dalšímu vyprávění.  
Mládež místo toho vytáhla svého oblíbence ven do zahrad a Lance se k nim přidal. Dámy se vytratily do vedlejší knihovny rozebírat detaily blížícího se obřadu, tak se pan Holmes se svým protějškem Arundellem vytratili za dům na doutníček.  
Nakonec zůstali v jídelně pouze John, Mycroftův šofér, který se zaujatě obíral nějakým motoristickým časopisem a politik sám.  
Mycroft zůstával na svém místě a nezdálo se, že by se hodlal zvednout. John na něj kývnul a už chtěl jídelnu opustit, když zaregistroval na tváři svého budoucího švagra několik křečovitých vrásek.  
„Je ti dobře Mycrofte?“  
„Oh, nechci tě obtěžovat Johne ...“ začal politik, ale na doktorův zamračený pohled pokračoval: „ … ale trochu mne pobolívá v kříži.“  
„Kde přesně?“ zeptal se John a opatrně přejel Mycroftovi rukou po páteři, dokud ten nekývnul: „Ano, to je to místo.“  
„Jak dlouho už to trvá?“  
„Začalo to už před dvěma dny, ale ignoroval jsem ten pocit, přikládal jsem to stresu posledních dnů, ale zhoršilo se to … a … obávám se ...“ vypravil ze sebe neochotně: „ … že mám nyní potíže vstát.“  
„Ach vy Holmesové! Radši chcípnete, než byste připustili, že nefungujete na sto procent, co? Pane Garrisone, můžete na moment?“ obrátil se k šoférovi a společně pomohli Mycroftovi na nohy a dostali ho do patra do ložnice.  
John při vstupu do místnosti uznale hvízdl. Pokoj, který dostali se Sherlockem byl zatraceně pěkný (a už se nemohl dočkat až otestují jeho postel), ale tohle bylo lepší než novomanželské apartmá čtyřhvězdičkového hotelu: postel s jemně vyřezávanými nebesy a květovanými závěsy, úžasný výhled do zahrady.  
Pak si zase vzpomněl, proč sem přišli a pomohl uložit Mycrofta na ten sedmý div truhlářského řemesla. Následně si odskočil do vlastního pokoje pro svou pohotovostní brašnu – s bláznivým detektivem jako životním partnerem se naučil tahat tohle vybavení úplně všude.  
Když se vrátil, Mycroft už měl vysvlečené sako i vestu a s bolestivou grimsou se položil na břicho. John mu vyhrnul košili a nátělník a začal opatrně ohmatávat okolí poraněného obratle.  
„Nestrávil jsi náhodou nějakou noc v křesle za psacím stolem, co?“  
„Popravdě řečeno ano, zdá se, že můj bratr má na tvé dedukční schopnosti dobrý vliv.“  
„To nepopírám, ale na takový závěr nepotřebuju Sherlocka, stačí být dobrý doktor.“ odpověděl.  
„Jak to vypadá, Johne? Nerad bych, aby byla Ann zklamaná.“  
„Dnes a zítra budeš v naprostém klidu a dám ti něco proti bolesti, aby ses slušně vyspal, ale na obřad už budeš fit.“  
„Myslel jsem spíš … ehm noc po obřadu ...“ vypravil ze sebe politik rozpačitě.  
Johnovi cuklo v koutku: mohli si vyměnit sebevíc škodolibých poznámek, ale v některých ohledech ti dva nezapřeli, že jsou bratři.  
Sherlock si pro něj v podstatě nový svět sexuálních radostí velice užíval, ale stále se nezbavil poněkud prudérního slovníku – Johnovi to připadalo roztomilé.  
Napadlo ho, že v téhle dvojici to bude podobné, ale dál své fantazii zakázal pracovat. Pro svůj duševní klid nepotřeboval znát víc.  
„Jasně, já zapomněl, že se musíte postarat o další generaci Holmesů, nebo Vernetů, nevím za koho se počítáš. Ale neměj obavy, pokud dodržíš mnou doporučený režim, bude všechno v pořádku.“  
„Děkuji ti Johne, uklidnil jsi mě, ale žádná další generace Holmesů nebude. Neplánujeme s Ann děti, nejsme už ani jeden nejmladší a při našem povolání bychom naše potomky vystavovali neudržitelnému riziku: atentáty, únosy. Kdepak!“  
„Oh, tohle musíte samozřejmě zvážit vy dva, ale … no tak nějak souhlasím s Dorou, že Vernetovské geny stojí za šíření.“  
„Myslím, že Dora pro rozšíření rodiny udělala celkem dost. Ostatně watsonovské geny také nejsou nejhorší, když odhlédnu od sklonů k alkoholismu. Nikdy jsi o dětech neuvažoval?“  
„Ale samozřejmě, že ano. Když mi bylo dvacet tak jsem předpokládal, že si časem najdu ženu a budeme mít děti, ale tehdy jsem se na to necítil připravený. Měl jsem pocit, že do té doby musím ještě spoustu věcí stihnout a časem … pochopil jsem, že domeček na předměstí, bílý plot a stálá pracovní doba nejsou nic pro mě.  
Se Sherlockem jsem šťastný jako snad nikdy dřív a do našeho života se děti hodí ještě míň než do vašeho.“  
„Ani rodinné plány tvé sestry tě nenahlodaly?“  
„Vůbec, za Harry jsem rád, jim to prospěje a já budu rozmazlující strejda, ale jak začnou vřískat, vezmu roha zpátky na Baker Street.“  
„To rád slyším.“ odpověděl starší Holmes a pak bolestivě heknul. John našel v brašně vhodné analgetikum a injekční stříkačku: „Na noc ti dám něco silnějšího a přes den budou stačit tyhle tabletky. Ale jak jsem řekl, žádné přepínání, malé procházky po zahradě, sezení v pohodlném křesle a kdykoliv to začne bolet, tak lehnout!“  
„Doufám, že si Sherlock nebude myslet, že jsem se z vyřešní následníkova problémku takhle elegantně vyvlékl.“ zatvářil se Mycroft trochu ustaraně.  
„Vím, že jste oba prvotřídní manipulátoři, ale jsem si dost jistý, že tu bolest nepředstíráš. A nedělej si starosti. Přímo po tom skočil a já se už nemusím bát, že se do neděle ukouše nudou.“  
„Výborně!“ vydechl Mycroft úlevně: „A prosím, nezmiňuj se o mém stavu rodičům. Nechci jim dělat starost!“  
„Samozřejmě. A mimochodem, není jim líto, že se nedočkají vnoučat?“  
„Máti kupodivu tolik ne, ale obávám se, že tatínka to trochu mrzí. Vynahrazuje si to sice na Dořiných dětech, ale … vnouče vlastní krve by ho potěšilo.“  
„Hm, vážně?“  
Mycroft se na doktora zkoumavě zahleděl. Bolest evidentně povolila a politikův mozek znovu fungoval na plné obrátky: „Tak se mi zdá, že máš něco za lubem Johne.“  
„Možná ...“  
„Přesně v takových momentech chápu, proč si tě můj bratr vybral. Chováte v sobě nečekané hlubiny doktore Watsone!“ dodal lišácky.  
John se lehce usmál, u Mycrofta si nikdy nebyl jistý, co je urážka a co lichotka.  
„Ale dobře si o tom se Sherlockem promluv. A hlavně na rovinu, žádné tanečky. Můj bratr občas dokáže být na génia velmi natvrdlý! A díky za tu injekci i prášky!“  
„Vyspi se Mycrofte! Dobrou noc!“

Když se John vrátil do přízemí, Sherlock už byl zpátky: „Dnes už mnoho nepokročíme, Johne! Venku jsme narazili na Crawleye a ten mi ukázal, kde přesně našli v pětapadesátém tu Pendrickovou a kde měli tenkrát zahradníci boudu na nářadí, kupodivu se to tady za ty roky moc nezměnilo.“  
„Až do příchodu Bannermanových.“ usmál se John.  
„Více méně. Pokud jsem pochopil, tak zásadnější úpravy už nestihli. V podstatě se tu nic velkého nedělo od doby, kdy postavili tenhle dům.  
Ptal jsem se Crawleye, v jakém stavu byla nemovitost před zbudováním vily, ale tohle neví. Jen řekl, že v knihovně jsou k nalezení nějaké staré rytiny. Takže nás čeká studijní večer.“  
„A proč je tak důležité, jak to tady vypadalo nějakých dvěstě roků zpátky?“ zeptal se John  
„Četl jsi ten Musgravův dopis, Johne?“  
„Eee ...ta archaická angličtina není nic pro mě.“ připustil doktor.  
„Kdyby ses obtěžoval, tak bys zjistil, že je to velice podivný milostný dopis. V podstatě se považije za milostné vyznání hlavně z toho důvodu, že byl adresován ženě a ta Frances Soamesová si na něm velice zakládala.  
Vytáhl jsem z Crawleye, že to byla celoživotní přesvědčená royalistka.  
Otec jí obratem provdal za jednoho předního Cromwellova přívržence, aby si nějak vyžehlil, že tu nechal Musgrava pár dní schovaného. Zjevně to byla taková větrná korouhvička, ale Frances byla svému muži od začátku nevěrná s jeho politickými oponenty a nakonec mu utekla. Po otcově smrti se vrátila na Trematon, kde kolem sebe utvořila royalisticý kroužek a měla četné milence. Traduje se, že ten dopis skoro pořád nosila u sebe a všichni tomu idiotsky přikládali sentimentální důvody.  
Když bylo jasné, že se král vrátí, začala intenzivně pracovat na tom, aby po návratu do vlasti navštívil Trematon. Bohužel se Karlova návratu nedočkala jen o dva dny. Spadla z koně, těžce se zranila a během pár hodin v bolestech zemřela. Někdo z těch jejích oblíbenců se jí zeptal, jestli s tím dopisem chce být pohřbena, ale kategoricky se vyjádřila, že dopis musí zůstat na Trematonu a počkat na krále.“  
„A co král?“  
„Ten skutečně dorazil, dopis si přečetl, ale zjevně si na něj udělal stejný názor jako ostatní a vyvodil z něj chybné závěry. Frances nechal za její neochvějnou politickou podporu vybudovat nákladnou hrobku v plymouthské katedrále a nechal naléz ostatky sira Reginalda, aby byl pohřben vedle ní. Tím pro něj trematonská záležitost skončila.“  
„A dopis?“ Johna začal jeho obsah doopravdy zajímat.  
„Zůstal tady, nějakou dobu ho ukazovali návštěvníkům jako kuriozitu, ale po Slavné revoluci začal upadat do zapomnění a po nástupu Hannoverců už po něm neštěkl ani pes. Teprve když to tu předělávali Tuckerové, probudil trochu zájmu, protože to byl čas romantického náhledu na dějiny a tak byl spolu s dalšími písemnostmi zachráněn z rozpadajícího se hradu a přestěhován sem.“  
„Tak mi to veledílo pujč a já se ho pokusím přelouskat.“ řekl na to netrpělivě John.  
„Nemusíš se mořit s originálem, v knize Rosamund Sinclairové je doslovný opis a její výklad – názorná ukázka,že jednostraně zaměřený intelekt má tendenci přehlédnout očividné. Ta žena ten dokument studovala několik měsíců možná i let, ale jeho pravý význam jí naprosto unikl.“  
„Fajn, fajn, tak už mi to ukaž ty můj všestranný génie!“  
Sherlock elegantně vyhmátl z police jeden titul, chvilku v něm listoval až ho konečně rozevřený strčil Johnovi před oči. Tak si doktor mohl konečně přečíst trochu kostrbaté, archaické verše:

„Ó hrade mocný,  
jaký poklad skrýváš ve svých zdech,  
každý, kdo zove sebe kavalírem,  
dal by zaň poslední svůj dech.  
Pán tvůj opustil snad tento svět,  
ale kdo věrně vytrvá,  
spatří mladý rašit květ  
a dočká se svého srdce krále!

Dvé srdce shodně tlukoucí,  
našla společný svůj cíl  
v teto době bouřící.

Vprostřed noci stříbrné,  
my spojili se pro lásku vyšší,  
kéž Bůh nás vyslyší  
a naděje naše nikdá nezhyne.

Poklad náš nejdražší,  
skryli jsme v srdci pevném,  
obehnaném zdí nejvyšší.

Tam v kruhu důvěrném,  
dvacet kroků jsme ušli ze strany poledne,  
pak obrátili svého ducha jak se sluší výš,  
tam kde spatřiti lze svatý kříž.

K němu přiblížit se mysl musí,  
aby dílo bylo úspěšné,  
tak učinili jsme další čtyři kroky,  
kdo tam stane, poklad nalezne.

V hloubi starobylé skály,  
skryli jsme tak lásku naší,  
v nadějí, že lepší časy přijdou,  
a naděje nám znovu vyraší.“

„Tak co si o tom myslíš Johne?“ zeptal se po chvilce Sherlock a tázavě zvednul obočí.  
„Teda asi i já bych dokázal zplodit vydařenější milostné verše.“ zabručel doktor: „Tohle je takové … odtažité, nevášnivé. Bůh, kříž, věrnost, trochu zvláštní témata, ne?“  
„Rozhodně! Ta historička Sinclairová z toho vyvodila, že se ve skutečnost Musgrave a Soamesová dali tajně oddat, že k sobě po třech dnech známosti zahořeli tak mocnou láskou, že rozhodli vzít. A proto si pak Frances celý život schovávala ten dopis.“  
„Jo a proč tedy trvala na tom, aby ho ukázali králi, člověk by spíš v tom případě čekla, že si ho vezme do hrobu, jak jí přece i navrhli.“  
„Správná otázka Johne!“  
„To by nás taky zajímalo!“ ozvalo se jim za zády. V okamžiku se knihovna zaplnila dětmi: Archie, Gabe, Rose, Lily a Iris se tu zjevili následováni svou matkou.  
„Já řikal, že se nesmíme zdržovat jinak začnou bez nás!“ stěžoval si Archie, tak Sherlock vzal knihu a dal jí kolovat, aby děti neřekly, že nedostaly veškeré informace.  
Než to všichni přelouskali, zeptal se John kde jsou její dva nejstarší.  
„Alf je v kuchyni, kde taky jinde. Pořád kouká, kde by se něco přiučil a Ethan si šel s Lancem už po večeři prohlédnout viadukt přes zátoku.  
Popravdě se mi strašně ulevilo, že spolu našli společnou řeč – ze všech kluků jsem měla s Ethanem vždycky nejkomplikovanější vztahy a teď, když mu hodlám navrch přivést nevlastního otce ...čekala jsem spíš problémy.“ zakončila a pověrčivě zaklepala o dřevěný rám křesla.  
„To je trapná básnička! Proč to vlastně čtem?“ ozval se v tu chvíli Gabe.  
„Trapná snad, ale důležitá! Takže se vrátíme k původní otázce: proč Frances Soamesová tak vehementně trvala na tom, aby ten dopis viděl z exilu se navrátivší král?“  
„No, pokud to dokazovalo, že se s tím Reginaldem vzali, tak by třeba měla nárok na jeho majetek, né?“ navrhoval Archie.  
„Ten by jí byl hodně platnej, když už věděla, že umře.“ ušklíbla se Iris  
„Tak spolu měli nemanželský dítě! A takhle vlastně nebylo nemanželský!“ kontroval Archie.  
„Tuhlé uvahu rozvíjela už madam Sinclairová a pozoruhodně při tom překrucovala fakta k podpoře své teorie, jak jsem si stihnul přečíst.“  
„A měl ta Frances vůbec nějaký děti?“  
„Výborná otázka Rose! Měla nemanželskou dceru s hrabětem z Essexu, ale ta se narodila až o čtyři roky později, ten hrabě ji uznal a vzal si ji pak na výchovu k sobě. A pak měla jedno dítě se svým nechtěným republikánským manželem nebo možná s jiným milencem, těžko říct, ale to záhy zemřelo – a okolo něj rozvinula romantička Sinclairová svou teorii a fabuluje o zfalšovaném datu narození a předstíraném úmrtí. Ale fakta jsou taková, že ani životní data tohohle dítěte nesedí na Musgravovo otcovství, takže je rozumější předpokládat, že spolu dítě neměli.“  
„Tak proč by potřebovala dokázat, že jsou manželé?“ pokračoval Archie.  
„Podle mě ta básnička vůbec nedokazuje, že se vzali.“ oponoval Gabe.  
„Ale možná má sdělit něco docela jiného.“ nadhodil detektiv.  
„Mě zaujaly ta pasáž s temi kroky.“ odhodlal se připojit svůj názor John, Sherlock se na něj uznale usmál.  
„Proč by si někdo potřeboval přesně odkrokovat, kde si to … hm, kde se políbili a tak dál.“  
„Skvěle Johne!“ kývl detektiv, Dora si sedla na opěrku pohovky vedle svých ratolestí: „Takže nějaký návod?“  
„Ale k čemu? Crawley přece řek, že tu žádný poklady nejsou.“ zatvářil se kysele Gabe.  
„Blbost, von řek že tady nejsou žádný pitátský poklady!“ opravil ho Archie.  
„Ale jestli si tady schovali poklad, proč si vo tom museli psát takovej dopis, přece věděli, tak ho dali, né?“ optala se Lily, která byla většinou spíš zticha.  
„To je jasný! Schovla ho ten Reginald sám a musel svý holce říct, kde ho má hledat.“ navrhoval Archie.  
„No jo, ale proč teda ten poklad nevykopala a nenechala si ho. Proč ten dopis ukazovat králi?“ tázala se Iris  
„Páč byla blbá a nepochopila to!“ měl hned jasno Archie.  
Sherlock dětskou přestřelku pozoroval přímo fascinovaně, Dora spíš blahosklonně. John se pro sebe usmál, tohle byla mimořádně bystrá partička, budou děti jeho sestry taky takové? A jak se k nim postaví Sherlock?  
„Ale jestli to nepochopila, tak stejně, proč nařídila, že to maj ukázat králi?“ trvala na svém Archieho věčná oponentka Iris.  
„Ale jestli to pochopila, tak je to ještě divnější? Přece by se králi nechlubila, že našla nějaký poklad!“ bránil svůj nápad Archie.  
„Protože ten poklad nebyl její, jen ho ukrývala!“ promluvil najednou John, kterému začalo svítat.  
„A proč si ho nenechala pro sebe? Říkám, že byla blbá!“  
„Protože byla věrná!“ odpověděl zamyšleně Sherlock.  
„Mě to teda moc nepřišlo, kdyby jo, tak by přece už nikdy s nikým ne … ne tó.“ pochybovačně zavrtěla hlavou Rose.  
„Frances Soamesová byla věrná svému politickému přesvědčení. Nešlo o to, že byla do Musgrava zamilovaná! Tohle myslel, když v té básni říká, že našel shodně tlukoucí srdce – našel zapálenou royalistku.. Někoho, kdo byl ochoten riskovat a pomoci mu splnit jeho úkol! Což samozřejmě neznamená, že si volné chvilky nějak nezpestřovali.“ usmála se Dora.  
„Ale co to bylo za úkol?“ ptal se Gabe.  
„Musgrave se chystal utéct na kontinent za pretendentem trůnu, budoucím Karlem II. Velmi pravděpodobně mu cosi důležitého vezl, ale pochopil, že jeho šance tu věc doručit, jsou dost malé.“ uvažoval Sherlock.  
„A tak, když na Trematonu našel ochotnou pomocnici, rozhodl se tady tu věc schovat a cestovat dál nalehko.“ pokračoval John, který už začal chápat: „A ten dopis … o skrýši věděli jen oni dva, doba byla nejistá … kdyby se oběma něco stalo, musel tu zůstat návod, ale zamaskovaný, aby ho každý nepochopil.“  
„Jenže to udělali tak dobře, že to nepochopil ani král.“ ušklíbla se Iris.  
„A proč to Frances na smrtelný posteli nikomu neřekla?“  
„Protože byla oprávněně podezíravá ohledně lidské nátury. Za celou dobu Cromwellova protektorátu neřekla ani slovo, ani těm svým oblíbencům. A ani v takovou chvíli nehodlala riskovat, co kdyby její důvěrník zklamal, králi nic nedal a nechal si poklad pro sebe?“ konstatovala Dora.  
„A nemýlila se! Každý, kdo se o pokladu kdy dozvěděl, podlehl pokušení nechat si ho pro sebe.“ prohlásil Sherlock.  
„Takže poklad je pořád tady?“ spustily děti.  
„Chceš říct, že všechna ta neštěstí s tím souvisí?“ zeptal se John.  
„Po pořádku! Takže ano, poklad tu stále je. A ano, všechny ty incidenty vychází z pokusů najít poklad tak, aby si ho dotyčný mohl nechat pro sebe.“  
„No, ale jak z tý básničky poznáme, kde je ten poklad schovanej?“  
„Mám svoje podezření, ale potřebuju ho podložit více fakty. Proto potřebuju zjistit, jak hrad vypadal v době Stuartovců – takže mi pomůžete prohledat knihovnu.“  
Děti se zatvářily trochu rozpačitě – představovaly si dobrodružnější úkol, ale Sherlock je uklidnil: „Mám v úmyslu poklad nalézt, ale až zítra, až bude zase světlo. A také bych při té příležitosti dopadl lidi, zodpovědné za smrt toho mladého zahradníka, takže nesmíme udělat nějakou zbrklost, abychom je nevyplašili.“  
Pak se pustili do práce, rozdělili si jednotlivé police a procházeli jejich obsah.Někdy v půli procesu se vrátili Ethan s Lancen, byli třemi větami informováni, co se hledá a také se zapojili.  
Někdy po jedenácté už měli na kávovém stolku a po pohovce rozloženo několik otevřených knih a pár rytin a kreseb. Ethan k tomu z chodby přinesl zarámovanou leteckou fotohrafii Trematonu z doby asi před deseti lety a začali porovnávat.

„Tak začneme známými fakty, toho asistenta Bannermanových našli tady na úpatí toho pevnostního kopce, na opačné straně než leží dům.“ zapích detektov prst do fotografie.  
„Musel se zřítit z vršku té kruhové věže, kdyby se jen skulil ze stráně, těžko by to vyústilo ve smrtelné zranění. Tu pendrickovou našli zde!“ pokračoval a namířil prstem jen o kousek vedle, přímo vedle hradební zdi: „Přitom zahradnické nářadí se skladovalo zde.“ ukázal na budku o úroveň níže. Z místa kde byla sekretářka zabita, tam dnes nevedla přímá cesta a sotva to o šedesát let dřív bylo jiné.  
„Pokud Crawley ví, žádné záhonky se na téhle straně nezakládaly, aby byl důvod nosit tam rýč. Takže pokud ho někdo odnesl z kůlny až sem, tak buď přímo plánoval vraždu s cílem, hodit podezření na zahradníky nebo ...“  
„Tam přišel kopat!“ vykřikl výtězoslavně Archie a tentokrát mu ani Iris neodporovala.  
„Ta vlezlá Pendricková ho překvapila?“ nadhodil Lance.  
„Taky možnnost, ale daleko spíš v tom jela se svým vrahem.“ odpověděl Sherlock a Dora ho doplnila: „Ona to vymyslela, byla celkem chytrá a slídila v papírech svých zaměstnavatelů. Pochopila smysl dopisu, jen si nechtěla špinit vlastní ručičky.“  
„A proč ji ten druhý zabil?“ zeptal se Ethan.  
„Spíš proč ji zabil dřív než poklad našli?“ promluvil John, sklidil za to uznalý Sherlockův pohled a lehké kývnutí ho povzbudilo, aby pokračoval: „My víme, že tehdy nalezen nebyl. Jednak se tu po něm stále pátrá a taky ta vražda se jistě dost důkladně vyšetřovala, kdyby bylo na hradě někde něco rozhrabaného, překopaného, všimli by si toho.“  
„Už se sotva dozvíme pravdu,tehdejší pachatel je dnes už nejspíš taky mrtvý, ale ta Pendricková byla dost nesolidní osoba a ráda používala své osobní kouzlo, k prosazení svých cílů.  
Možná to její společník udělal ze žárlivosti, třeba mu slíbila společnou budoucnost, třeba o to stál víc než o peníze, ale ve skutečnosti se hodlala dělit – pokud vůbec s někým, se svým londýnským přítelíčkem, tím co ho tu těsně před vraždou zahlédli.  
Nějaký místní trouba udělá fyzickou práci a ona se pak rychle vypaří se svým skutečným parťákem i s pokladem. Až na to, že vesnický trouba nebyl tak hloupý, možná se i nějak podřekla. Nebo se mu přímo vysmála a rozzuřil se.“  
„Jo, to dává smysl, takže kam nás to vede?“ kývl hlavou Lance.  
„Řekl bych, že k hlavný obytné věži hradu.“ odpověděl detektiv a zadíval se na jednu rytinu z roku 1702.  
Dora si ji přitáhla a pak podala ještě jednu knihu, v níž byla nepříliš kvalitní skica s datem ještě staším 1630.  
„Máme ještě nějaké indicie, krom těch mrtvých?“ optal se Lance.  
„Co konkrétního se dá vytáhnout z té básničky?“ navázal John: „Je tam pasáž, kde se mluví o krocích, ale ze kterého místa se má vyjít, odkud začít počítat?“  
„Určitě uvnitř, říkají doslova „v srdci pevnosti“ a „v kruhu důvěrném“, polední stranou se v tom poetickém jazyce myslí jih.“ promluvila Dora.  
„Podle obou těch vyobrazení zbývaly v době občanské války z centrální věže jen obvodové zdi, je to siice nevalně a rozpoznatelně vidět i na té kresbě z roku 1630.“  
„Takže musíme zjistit, jestli je uvnitř k vidění něco, jak kříž?“ zamyslela se Iris.  
„Taky by stálo za to, pozeptat se Crawleyových, jestli neměli od odchodu posledních obyvatel nějaké potíže, třeba vandaly.“  
„Jak víme, že v tom nejede Crawley?“ nadhodil Gabe.  
„To by nám to přece nevykládal, ty chytrej!“ zaklepal si Archie na čelo.  
„Ale moh přece mlžit, vodvádět pozornost.“  
„Kdepak, správce o všech těch incidentech mluvil velice věcně, nepřikrášloval si je. To jen tu starší historii, tu podává velmi romanticky a taky věří, že se Reginald a Frances milovali.  
Kdyby chtěl odvádět pozornost, tak bude spíš předstírat, že věří na kletbu a dramaticky zdůrazňovat body, co ji podporují. A neukazoval by mi tak ochotně místa činu.“  
„Dobře, tak kdo za tím je?“  
„Někdo ze Saltashe, určitě se od začátku mezi místními něco proslýchalo, ale byla to jen neurčité historky. Teprve ten první nešťastný sluha našel v knihovně onu básničku a spojil si to dohromady. Nejspíš plánoval vyzvednout poklad bez pánova vědomí. Možná sám před sebou ospravedlnil, že to nebude krádež: Tucker mohl být v jeho očích přivandrovalec, který nemá nárok na pravý cornwallský poklad. Jenže stejně měl černé svědomí, chodil ten papír studovat tajně po nocích , a proto tak hloupě a provinile zareagoval, když ho Tucker načapal.“ shrnul to Sherlock.  
„A co ten … jak se jmenoval, Burton?“  
„Branton. Ten se dost možná dostal nejdál, ale pravděpodobně zjistil, že to sám nezvládne, tak nějak nalákal k pomoci svou bývalou milenku. Tady budu jen spekulovat, ale myslím, že až najdeme poklad, najdeme i to, co zbylo z komorníka. Možná se tam někde propadl, snad ho ta Howellsová ve vzteku shodila, zaklapla za ním tajné dveře, nebo nějak jinak uvízl ve skrýši.  
Proto ho nikdo nenašel a vysvětlilo by to, jak se mohla drobná služtička tak dokonale zbavit těla i to, že se z toho zbláznila.“  
„Hm, takže ani oni poklad nezískali?“  
„Výborná otázka Rose! Tohle se nedozvíme, dokud to místo neprozkoumáme. Je to tak půl na půl, ale pokud dřív než tam Branton uvízl poklad vytáhli, pak je s ním asi definitivně konec, pomatená Howellsová ho mohla docela dobře hodit někde do škarpy.“  
„To by ho snad někdo jiný objevil.“  
„Taky mohla celý nález hodit do zátoky a možná už nevypadal po takové době jako něco cenného.“  
„Ale mince vždycky vypadají jako mince, ne? I kdyby byly … né rezatý, ty nereznou, ale já nevim měděnkovatěj, černaj? Pořád jsou to peníze, to by si někdo všimnul.“ mudroval Gabe.  
„Třeba to nebyly peníze.“ nadhodila Iris.  
„Co jinýho?“  
„Peníze nejsou nenahraditelný. Kdyby šlo o ně, nemuselo se čekat až se Karel II. vrátí, aby se mu to předalo. Ta Frances za ně klidně mohla najmout vojáky na podporu jeho nároku a ne na nich sedět, dokud už neměl vyhráno.“ argumentovala Iris.  
„Ale jen nějaký papíry to taky bejt nemohly.“ uvažoval Archie.

Sherlock nic neříkal a čekal, co mládež vymyslí. John potěšeně sledoval výraz svého partnera: byla to jednoznačná radost nad jejich všímavostí a schopností uvažovat.  
Samozřejmě se často mýlili, neměli dost zkušeností, dělali ukvapené závěry a zejména Archie měl sklony k trochu senzačním řešením, ale on k nim byl mnohem shovívavější než k většině dospělých a jednoznačně je povzbuzoval.

„Proč by to nemohly být dokumenty? Třeba seznam přívrženců nebo naopak zrádců?“ optal se Lance.  
„Protože to něco mělo cenu, myslím, jako že by za to byly peníze. Ta Frances to přece nechtěla nikomu říct ani na smrtelný posteli, páč měla strach, že si to dotyčnej nechá pro sebe, ne?“ vysvětloval Archie.  
„A seznam zrádců by byl zbytečný, ne? Všichni přece věděli, kdo se dal ke Cromwellovi.“ prohlásil překvapivě Ethan. Doposud se vlastními úvahami téměř nezapojil, ačkoliv pomohl s hledáním obrázků.  
„A seznam přátel už taky neměl cenu, když už vyhráli.“ doplnila to Rose.  
„Takže si to shrneme, Musgrave vezl něco hodnotného ve finančním smyslu, co zároveň mělo zvláštní cenu pro samotného krále.“  
Dora se najednou usmála, snad až trochu povýšeně. John v tom vycítil zadostiučinění z převahy, kterou měla v některých oborech nad Sherlockem. Nerozeznala dvě stě druhů tabáků, ale měla výborný kulturně-historický přehled.  
Počkala si, až se na ni všichni obrátí a pak zdánlivě neutrálním tónem poznamenala: „Korunovační klenoty Stuartovců zmizely beze stopy právě během občanské války.“  
Po tak senzační hlášce bylo skoro škoda rozejít se do postelí, ale na pátrání ve věži byla už příliš tma a také správce, kterého se Sherlock potřeboval na pár detailů vyptat, už šel spát.  
„Zítra si budeme musete všichni přivstat – teda jestli chcete pátrat s námi. V sedm u snídaně, na nikoho čekat nebudu!“ prohlásil a odebral se s Johnem v závěsu do patra.  
Dora se na ně uznale zašklebila, takouvou motivaci vylézt časně z pelechu její smečka normálně nemívala.

Dům měl v prvním patře devět ložnic. a Crawleyovi bydleli v domku u příjezdové cesty, takže všechny pokoje byli k dispozici hostům.  
Jakkoliv by si snad etiketa žádala, aby Mycroft s Antheou sdíleli ložnici až po svatbě, tady se na takové pokrytectví nehledělo už z praktických důvodů a všechny páry i ty nesezdané, byly ubytované spolu.  
To znamenalo, že pouze Ruddy měl pokoj sám pro sebe a skromě se spokojil s tím nejmenším a zbývající dvě volné místnosti obsadila menažérie. Mycroftův řidič nocoval v domku u správcových.  
John následoval svého partnera do jim vyhrazené ložnice doslova napumpovaný vzrušením, hon za pokladem Stuartovců ho nadchnul jako malého kluka.  
Škoda jen, že další pátrání budou muset odložit na zítřek, nadruhou stranu by mohli nahromaděný adrenalin v soukromí vlastního pokoje uvolnit jiným způsobem.  
Jakmile za nimi zapadly dveře, pochopil ze Sherlockova výrazu, že si bude muset nechat zajít chuť. Někdy se stávalo, že uprostřed komplikovaného případu neměl detektiv na takové věci čas, ale to nebyl dnešní případ.  
Sherlock nebyl v intenzivně dedukčním módu, jako dole v knihovně, naopak působil unaveně a ustaraně. Jako ostatně v poslední době často, uvědomil si znepokojeně John.  
„Hele, jestli si opravdu děláš takové starosti kvůli Doře a Lancovi, tak s ním promluvím, ale ujišťuji tě, že mu křivdíte.  
Načekal se dost dlouho , než mu Dora dala šanci a myslím, že dobře věděl, do čeho jde, aby jí nakonec opustil kvůli tomu, že nebudou mít vlastní dítě. Někdo zkrátka rodinu za nezbytnou součást života nepovažuje.“  
„Ovšem on má děti rád, bratrovy, Dořiny, rozumí si s nimi.“ namítl Sherlock.  
„No, ale ty máš ten její zvěřinec taky rád. Však jsem tě celej večer pozoroval, dělalo ti radost, jak se snažej, že je to baví … ale to z tebe pořád nedělá ideálního kandidáta na hlavu rodiny.“  
Sherlock na to překvapivě nic neřekl, to bylo od pana „poslední slovo“ tak nezvyklé, že John vyrazil do přímého útoku: „Co se děje Sherlocku? To není o Doře a její rodině, přinejmenším ne přímo, že ne?“  
„Eeeh, … přemýšlel jsem, když jsi se zeptal, zda můžeš být biologickým otcem Harryina a Clařina dítěte ...“  
„ Rozmyslel sis to? Když jsme se o tom před pár měsíci bavili, zdálo se, že ti to nevadí.“  
„Ne, ne, tak jsem to nemyslel. Byla to od nich naprosto logická volba a svým způsobem jsem rád, že jsi souhlasil, … ale nebudeš jednou litovat, že nemáš vlastní děti?“  
„Myslím, že vlastnější už sotva můžu mít, když bude mít půl mojí DNA.“ usmál se John.  
„Myslej jsem děti, pro které bude doopravdy otec a ne jen strýček.“ vymáčkle se konečně detektiv.  
John se zamračil: „Sherlocku, podívej se na mě! Já, závisák na adrenalinu, co nevydržel s jednou ženskou ani měsíc, zato tobě ty blázne zatracenej jsem věrnej už pár let, bych tě určitě obratem vyměnil za nudnou ženušku, pravidelnou pracovní dobu a ječící mimino!  
Já tě miluju ty magore zatracenej! Pořád a vždycky budu!  
Ano, taky mám rád děti, ty Dořiny obzvlášť. Ale jen v rozumnejch dávkách. Pro svůj pocit nesmrtelnosti udělám dost, tím, že poskytnu dítě svojí sestře. Budu mít samozřejmě svýho synovce nebo neteř rád, možná si ho někdy půjčíme na víkend, ale to jakékoliv moje city v tomhle směru stoprocentně uspokojí. Jasné?“  
Detektiv se chvíli díval do země, dokud mu John nezvedl bradu a pak zamumlal: „Promiň mi to Johne. Tolik jsem se bál, pořád se bojím, že je to až moc krásné a že to jednoho dne skončí.“  
„Doktor ho pevně objal: „Všechno pod kontrolou nemám, ale můžu ti slíbit, že tě nikdy neopustím o své vůli.“  
„Já tebe taky ne!“  
„No tak vidíš! A doufám, že Dora si s Lancem o svých problémech taky na rovinu promluví!“  
„Obávám se ...“ spustil Sherlock: „ … že jsem její vlastní obavy ve světle svých pocitů poněkud přehnal. Popravdě to ona mi radila, abych se ti svěřil.“  
„Dora je velice rozumná ženská a měl bys ji poslechnout častěji. A ještě v jedné věci má pravdu! Ty vaše vernetovské geny stojí za to šířit!“ usmál se John už lehčeji a připravoval si argumenty pro nadcházející debatu.  
„V tom případě je to výhradně na ní. Mycroft děti neplánuje.“ odpověděl detektiv.  
„Já vím, mluvil jsem s ním a přijde mi to škoda. Vlastně už delší dobu taky o něčem uvažuju a váhal jsem to vytáhnout. Harry s Clarou by rády měly dvě děti, pokud nenastanou nějaké potíže a tak mě napadlo, zda bys nemohl mému dalšímu synovci být otcem ty!“  
Sherlock na svého doktora zůstal zkoprněle hledět, už po druhé za večer mu došly slova.  
„V klidu, nemusíš odpovědět hned. Pokud všechno půjde podle plánu, tak se jejich první potomek narodí někdy příští podzim a pak si chtějí dát tak dva roky pauzu. Spousta času.“ snažil se svého šokovaného partnera uklidnit John.  
„Já? Ale … ale jsem bývalý narkoman, sociopat s autistickými rysy …já ... já nemůžu nikomu předat svůj genetický materiál ...“ soukal ze sebe Sherlock.  
„Závislost jsi zdárně zvládl, sociopat nejsi ani omylem a i tom autismu by se dalo diskutovat, ale především jsi můj nádherný, fascinující génius a byl bych nevýslovně šťastný, kdyby jednou po světě chodil někdo, kdo bude kousek téhle tvé výjimečnosti sdílet. Krom toho my Watsonové taky nemáme zdaleka jen samé oslnivé vlastnosti, taky alkoholismus a sklony k násilí, ale jsem ochoten to risknout, protože stejně tak vím, že moji předci se projevili i lepšími věcmi.“  
„Nejenom předci, Johne, spoustu úžasných věcí zdědí přímo po tobě!“  
John se potěšeně usmál, když viděl v Sherlockově oku známou jiskru a to ho vrátilo k původnímu plánu na zbytek večera.  
„Fajn, ale teď už do postele. Mám v plánu jeden experiment.“  
„Jen jeden?“ zatvářil se Sherlock na oko zklamaně.  
„Hodlám vyzkoušet, kolik toho vydrží historické pérování téhle viktoriánské matrace!“  
A tak se stalo, že druhý den sice byli John se Sherlockem v sedm u snídaně, ale příliš odpočatě nevypadali. Zato měli oba báječný apetit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za pozornost a přízeň, druhou půlku kde dojde k rozluštění záhady a Mycroft se konečně ožení, dodám co nejdříve.  
> Vaše názory i Vaše kudos mi udělají radost.


	3. 22.-23.9.2013, Trematon Castle, Cornwall: Mycroft Percival Scott Holmes a Anna Theodora Arundelová - part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slíbená druhá polovina Mycroftovy svatby. Snad se bude líbit.
> 
> Ještě nás čekají dvě svatby (na jednu z nich asi netrpělivě čakáte), jeden pohřeb a pár záhad navrch, protože kde se objeví Sherlock s Johnem, tam se něco děje.

Ke stolu, tenktokrát v prostorné žlutě vymalované kuchnyni, nikoli v jídelně, kupodivu nezasedli jako první. Už tu byl Alf a pomáhal paní Crawleyové s přípravou snídaně.  
„Tak mi Ethan říkal, že jsem včera přišel o nějakou srandu!“ řekl jim místo pozdravu.  
„Určitě ne o všechnu, dnes budeme pokračovat a budeš vítán.“ zakřenil se na něj John, zatím co Sherlock se po něm varovně otočil a pak vrhl pohled na správcovou, která v tu chvíli zády k nim smažila palačinky.  
Alf obrátil oči v sloup, jako že není blbý a lehce zavrtěl hlavou, ne o ničem z toho se s ní nebavil. V ten moment se paní Crawleyová obrátila, pozdravila je a dobromyslně zabručela: „Ten můj vám zas vykládal svou oblíbenou strašidelnou historku?“  
„A vy se tu nebojíte? Jste konec konců taky členové personálu.“ zeptal se detektiv.  
„Já? Ne, proč? A můj se tu taky nebojí, on na žádnou kletbu nevěří. Některý lidi dole ve městě sice jo, ale pro Paula je to jen dobrá pohádka k vyprávění hostům. Jo, stalo se tu pár smutnejch věcí, taky pár divnejch, ale to skoro na každým starým sídle v Anglii.“  
„Takže vám se tu nic nepříjemného nepřihodilo?“  
„Kdepak, za celejch patnáct roků, co jsme svoji a žijem tady, tak nic. A Paul tu pracuje eště dýl, prakticky od doby, co byl kluk. Správcem ho udělali přet šesti rokama a nikdy nás tu nepostiho nic nevysvětlitelnýho.“  
„A od odchodu Bannermanových je tu klid?“ vyptával se dál Sherlock.  
Než mu hospodyně stihla odpovědět, vstoupili do kuchyně Dora s Lancem a za nimi se trousil zbytek její smečky. Pak se s Alfovou pomocí musela zas chvíli věnovat plotně, aby nakrmila nově příchozí.  
Nakonec se vrátila k Sherlockovi, shodila mu na talíř další palačinku se slovy: „Jen si dejte, jste děsně hubenej, ať se tady panu doktoroj nevypaříte.“ a pak bez pauzy pokračovala v odpovědi na prve položenou otázku: „Jo, je tu teďka klid, pokud nepočítáte kradený vajíčka, ale to vás sotva zajímá.“  
„Komu tu ukradli vajíčka? Snad ne vám?“ otázala se Dora.  
„Vlastně neukradli, ale párkrát to zkusili, jenže moje děvenky jsou lepší než hlídací pes. Spustily takovej povyk, že zloděje zahnaly.“  
„Jé, ani jsem si nevšiml, že máte kurník a to jsem to tady včera slušně prochodil.“ ozval se John.  
„Tak to jste nemohl bejt ve věži!“ zasmála se paní Crawleyová.  
„To je fakt, jen jsem ji obešel. Vrátka byla zavřená, tak jsem myslel, že se dovnitř nesmí.“  
„Jasně, že může, příště se nebojte do branky pořádně opřít. Výběh slepic zabírá ani ne čtvrtinu a ve zbytku můžete chodil, jak je libo, dokonce jsou tam pořád schody nahoru na vršek zdi – jen buďte vopatrnej, odtamtud sletěl ten nešťastnej kluk.“  
Sherlock se zamyslel a pak se optal: „Vadilo by vám, kdyby tady děti ozdobily stuhami a balónky i ten kuřetník?“  
Archie a spol. se po něm divně podívali, ale Dora se chápavě pousmála a poklepala znechucené Iris významně po rameni. Paní Crawleyová, zaměstnaná zaléváním další konvice čaje, si té výměny grimas vůbec nevšimla. Jen se zasmála: „Ale klidně, jen je moje děvenky asi trochu pohoní po výběhu, jsou temperamentní.“

Tím byl dopolední program stanoven. Nečekali, až se k snídani dostaví zbytek společnosti a vypravili se ven. Dokonce i Alf nechal s trochou špatného svědomí paní správcovou samotnou v kuchyni a sliboval, že jí to vynahradí asistencí u oběda.  
Udělali okliku přes komoru za kuchyní, kde byly složené bedny se svatebními dekoracemi, aby si vypůjčili krabici saténových stuh – Gabe sice brblal, proč se s tím mají tahat, ale Sherlock ho šeptem varoval, že musejí udržet zdání, kdyby je náhodou někdo sledoval.  
Z kdysi hrdého centra normanské pevnosti, hlavní obytné věže na zvýšeném pahorku tyčícím se ještě o kus nad ostatními částmi hradu,dnes zbyla jen mohutná obvodová zeď ukončená cimbuřím.  
Prostor uvnitř byl volný, žádné vnitřní stěny se nezachovaly, klenby jednotlivých pater, dost možná jen dřevěné, se dávno zbortily.  
Dnes se uvnitř nacházel bujný ne zrovna anglický trávník, dřevěné schůdky při východní straně, vedoucí na vrchol a v levé části malý dřevěný domeček s čtvercovými dvířky, ke kterým vedl žebříček. Od zbytku prostoru ho odděloval plůtek z drátěných rámů. Uvnitř pobíhal asi tucet jeho opeřených obyvatelek s lesklým černým peřím.  
„Tak, kdyžtak můžete začít vázat mašle na plotě, ať se zdá, že jsme tu něco dělali.“ kývla k dětem Dora.  
Většině se nechtělo, protože měli strach, že jim tak něco důležitého uteče, ale malá Lily se toho ochotně ujala a Ethan jí podával jednotlivé kousky z krabice.  
Slepice po nich zvědavě koukaly, ale nespustily žádný povyk, asi jim vadil pouze přímý vstup do jejich teritoria.  
Sherlock se zatím pomalu rozhlížel po stěnách, John se otočil k brance, kterou vešli a rovnal si v hlavě světové strany.  
„Hm, strana polední, to by měl být dnešním slovníkem jih. Ale dvířka mi připadají spíš maličko na jihozápad, kde tedy máme začít?“ optal se polohlasně.  
Lance se usmál a řekl: „Ustup doktore, tohle je práce pro inženýra!“ a ukázal na shluk vodorovně kladených kamenů ve zdi kousek od současného vchodu.  
„Kdepak přátelé, dřív bývala brána tady. Vidíte ty zbytky klenby?“  
Sherlock si místo prohlédl a kývl: „Ano, tohle je rozhodně dostatečně na polední straně. Tak si to odměříme.“  
Vytáhl k kapsy měřící pásmo, podal jeden konec Archiemu, aby ho přidržel u zazděné brány a sám se snažil kráčet rovně na sever, dokud neušel vzdálenost dvaceti stop.  
„Tak a teď musíme najít nějaký kříž.“  
Všichni se začali rozhlížet dokola po tomhle znamení, ale bez úspěchu.  
„A nemohl tenkrát být prostě na některé zdi třeba dřevěný, co časem spadnul?“ navrhoval Alf.  
„Nebo to mysleli metaforicky, jako východ. Směrem k Jeruzalému a Betlému, svého času se tím směrem orientovaly kaple a oltáře.“ zkusila to Dora.  
„Oni tady byli v noci, ne?“ poznamenala náhle Iris a Sherlock se po ní překvapeně otočil.  
„Co když tím křížem mysleli nějakou hvězdu?“ pokračovala dívka a detektiv uznale kývnul a zároveň ustaraně svraštil čelo.  
John si povzdechl, pokud je tohle řešení, mají zřejmě problém. Ačkoliv na rozdíl od svého partnera věděl, co je to sluneční soustava, v astronomii žádný přeborník nebyl. Jen věděl, že hvězdy se v průběhu roku po obloze pohybují a neměl nejmenší představu, v jaké části roku, byl ten podivný dopis napsán.  
„Hm, vím že existuje Jižní kříž, ten je vidět na opačný polokouli, takže musí bejt i ten Severní, ne?“ odvodil Archie. To dávalo smysl, ale John si tohle souhvězdí nějak nedovedl vybavit, možná bylo známější pod jiným jménem.  
„Cyngus – Labuť, té se taky říká Severní kříž.“ pronesla nečekaně Dora a John si najednou uvědomil, že její bratr kdysi studoval astronomii. Narozdíl od Sherlocka tyhle znalosti v rámci vyrovnání se s tragédií nevymazala.  
„Myslím, že by to mohlo odpovídat. Tohle souhvězdí je vidět po většinu roku, v létě samozřejmě nejlépe, v zimě jen z malé části, ale zato jde o ocas s nejjasnější hvězdou.  
Krom toho labutě vytváří monogamní páry, byli tedy symbolem věrnosti, to mohlo našemu párečku konspirátorů taky vyhovovat.“  
„Hm, v tom případě sme namydlený, páč ten dopis má nějaký jarní datum.“ zabručel Archie.  
„18. dubna 1649.“ upřesnil to Sherlock.  
„Takže to do příštího jara nevyřešíme?“ ozvaly se sborově zklamané děti. Sherlock se rozhodl je alespoň částečně odškodnit, tak prohlásil: „Přinejmenším můžeme nastražit past na vrahy!“  
„Vrahy?“ otázel se ustaraně Lance.  
„To nejmenší, čeho se dopustili, bylo neposkytnutí pomoci – ten zahradnický asistent si nezlomil vaz ani nic podobně rychlého, podle Crawleye zemřel pomalu na vnitřní krvácení. Nicméně se přikláním k verzi, že mu hledači pokladů – čekám, že jsou tak dva, dolů pomohli. Takže hledáme vrahy!“  
Mládež se už nadechovala k válečnému pokřiku, jenže detektiv je zarazil přiložením prstu na ústa.  
„Dnes se bude dům a zahrada chystat na svatbu, bude potřeba pár ukou navíc, takže správce jistě sehnal několik místních pracantů. Nejspíš takových, se kterými má dobré zkušenosti – naši muži by klidně mohli být mezi nimi, a i kdyby ne, do města se zajímavé drby roznesou rychle.  
Takže cokoliv budu dnes před správcovými nebo kýmkoliv vykládat, nedivte se, neodporujte mi a tvařete se, že je to svatá pravda. Jasné!“

Po tomhle varování se už John ničemu nedivil. On by se nedivil stejně, žil se Sherlockem dost dlouho na to, aby poznal, kdy hraje komedii a svými řečmi sleduje nějaký cíl.  
Proto ani neotevřel překvapení ústa, když detektiv zapřádal povrchní, přátelskou konverzaci s pro něj cizími lidmi.  
Chvíli strávil u dělníků vztyčujících na hlavním trávníku plátěný přístřešek, zaskočil do kuchyně, kde paní Crawleyová dělala školení ženským, jež budou zítra k ruce speciálně najatému francouzskému kuchaři.  
Obcházet pozemky a nadhazovat řeč s dalšími lidmi, jež přišli přiložit ruku k dílů už ani nemusel, děti rychle pochopily, co je skutečným obsahem těch plků a roznášely příslušné drby dál samy.  
Během pozdního lehkého oběda situace dospěla tak daleko, že se zmatený Crawley osmělil zeptat Mycrofta, který konečně opustil pohodlí měkkého křesla a přemístil se do jídelny.  
„Promiňte pane Holmesi, ale váš synovec – ten kudrnatý hoch právě ženským v kuchyni vykládal, že se tu bude vykopávat pirátský poklad. Prý kvůli tomu překopou celé ty krásné zahrady. Kde na to ten kluk došel?“  
John, který už byl na odchodu z místnosti, aby následoval Sherlocka za další pochůzkou se ustaraně otoči, ale politik nedal ani stínem znát své překvapení, pobaveně zvedl obočí Johnovým směrem a rozvážně odpověděl: „Obávám se, že Archie má příliš romantického ducha a sklon k dramatizování. Nic tak drastického, jako rušení těch pracně založených zahrad není v plánu. Ovšem jeho výsost si uvědomuje, že na Trematonu dosud neproběhl žádný historický průzkum a chtěl by využít času než sežene domu nové stálé obyvatele.“  
„Ale mě nikdo nic neoznámil.“ zatvážil se správce trochu dotčeně.  
„Jistě vám dají ze správy vévodského majetku brzy vědět, ostatně je to čerstvá informace. Měl jsem s jeho výsostí včera večer obsáhlý telefonát, kdy jsem mu děkoval za jeho velkorysost a pochválil tohle nádherné místo – tak jsme nakousli toto téma a znáte slabost Jeho výsosti pro historickou architekturu.  
Rozhodl se velmi spontánně, že je pro řádný výzkum nejvyšší čas.“  
„Aha,“ drbal se zmatený Crawleyve vlasech: „ a co to znamená pro nás?“  
„Předpokládám, že nic drastického, zahrady se rušit nebudou, ale provede se archeologická studie nejméně narušených částí hradu, tedy některých hradeb a zejména velké věže – to je jistě významná normanská památka.“  
„A zmínila se Jeho výsost, kdy to vypukne?“  
John na okamžik polevil v pozornosti, překvapen, jak dobře Mycroftova improvizace ladí s potřebami jejich plánu – vždyť spolu bratři dnes o samotě nemluvili, když si uvědomil za zády nějaký pohyb. Sherlock s bratrem komunikoval napříč jídelnou prostřednictvím grimas a gest.  
Proto byla Mycroftova odpověď správci, přibližně taková, jakou potřebovali dostat do oběhu.  
„Hrubé práce patrně na zimu nezahájí, ale přinejmenším by se exponovaná místa měla zabezpečit. Takže by sem měla vévodská správa vyslat odborníky na první průzkum už v týdnu po našem odjezdu. Jistě vás včas informují, možná jen nechtěli, abyste si během dneška a zítřka zatěžoval hlavou něčím jiným krom naší malé sešlosti.“

Jak se blížil večer, byl Sherlock stále neklidnější. John to přikládal jednak faktu, že následující den se bude muset navléct do jednoho z nejformálnějších pánských oděvů, včetně vázanky, chovat se vybraně a přednést svatební přípitek, zároveň to mohlo být předtuchou brzkého lovu.  
Zeptal se tedy svého partnera: „Myslíš, že to zkusí už dnes v noci?“  
„Vyloučit to nelze, ale zítřek je daleko pravděpodobnější. Dnes se tu pro ně nemilou novinku teprve dozvěděli, dokonce možná až v tuhle chvíli z drbů, ačkoliv věřím, že nevynechali příležitost vetřít se na hrad pod legální záminkou.  
Budou to muset teprve vstřebat, nejspíš se poradit a také jim zítřek poskytne lepší příležitost. Bude tu opět nějaký pomocný personál a jistě předpokládají, že svatební večírek bude hojně zalitý alkoholem a pozornost poleví.“  
„Tak co tě žere? To, že se zítra musíš nacpat do žaketu? Nebo máš stále pochybnosti o mých poctivých úmyslech?“ zvedl John laškovně obočí.  
Sherlock na to zareagoval potutelným úsměvem: „Tvé úmysly jsou všechno, jen ne poctivé Johne a už jsi to opakovaně prokázal svými činy.“ pak detektiv zase zvážněl: „ale pořád mám pocit, že mi něco uniká, něco jsem přehlédl … a nějak na to nemůžu položit prst.“  
„Ty na to přijdeš, vždycky na to přijdeš!“  
Sherlock mu věnoval další svůj úsměv, tentokrát v něm nebyla žádná ironie, ležérnost či koketerie. Byl to výraz čirého štěstí, radosti, dojemný úsměv malého chlapce, kterého milovaná bytost právě ujistila, že zvládne cokoliv na světě.  
John si znovu připoměl, jak křehkou duši má Sherlock pod tou arogantní slupkou.

Ještě po večeři uspořádali malou privátní poradu, ohledně hlídání věže. Dnešek byl málo pravděpodobný, ale pominout ho nemohli. John navzdory své dobrodružné povaze chtěl, aby se Sherlock na zítřek důkladně vyspal. Totéž se týkalo Dory, která bude muset být celý následující den k ruce Anthee, mladší děti byly jediným přísným pohledem z noční stráže vykázány – ale Sherlock po straně mrknou na Archieho, že na mnohem exponovanější zítřek už to nějak zařídí. Nakonec se dohodli Lance se dvěma nejstaršími kluky, že se vystřídají.  
Ethan začne, protože mu nedělalo problém ponocovat. Alf, který byl ranní ptáče si vezme hlídku před úsvitem. Lawrence, zvyklý z armády na takové nepohodlí se ujme nevděčné služby uprostřed noci.  
Navzdory Johnovu přání Sherlock nedokázal usnout, ležel s na posteli se sepnutýma rukama a zíral do stropu. Tentokrát nezabraly žádné doktorovy erotické pokusy, tak to zkusil z jiného konce.  
„To víš, že to vyřešíš. Ten komorník před první světovou to přece nejspíš dokázal a ty jsi určitě chytřejší než nějaký panský poskok. A teď se na to zkus vyspat!“  
„Ano, to mě právě žere, Johne, když to zvládl on … sakra, cos to řekl?“  
„No, že to nejspíš dokázal.“  
„To před tím!“  
„No před první světovou válkou, takže neměl ani naše možnosti: žádné mapy hvězdné oblohy stažitelné přes internet, nic takového ...“  
„Ale ten čas … tahle historická fakta normálně mažu, ale díky tvé účasti v různých veteránských spolcích jsem si nemohl nevšimnout různých pomníků první světové a dat na nich.“  
„Co to má společného s naším případem, krom toho, že se to nestačilo pořádně vyšetřit kvůli vypuknutí války?“  
„Válka vypukla 28. července, tohle se stalo nanejvýš o měsíc, spíš jen o dva tři týdny dřív, když tak snadno ztratili stopu té Howellsové.“  
„A?“  
„Branton tu také nebyl na jaře! Nejspíš tu nikdy nebyl na jaře! Vždyť Crawley přece vysvetloval, že Sinclairovi využívali Trematon pouze jako letní sídlo, tedy od června do září, nanejvýš od května do října, ale sotva sem jezdili v dubnu! To souhvězdí je nejspíš omyl, slepá ulička!“  
„Ale žádný jiný kříž jsme neobjevili.“ namítl John.  
„Ve dne, ve dne jsme žádný neobjevili! Musgrave se Soamesovou ho ukryli v noci, všichni ostatní hledali v noci! Musíme se tam podívat teď!“  
Sherlock přes sebe hodil svůj lehký modrý župan, neobtěžoval se s ponožkami než se nazul do bot a už pádil z pokoje.  
John sprostě zaklel a následoval detektivova příkladu, jen přes sebe přehodil svou mnohem teplejší a praktičtější bundu a do kapsy strčil z nočního stolku vytažený revolver. Od jisté doby ho bral sebou všude.

Proběhli přes trávník, kde už trůnil rozměrný stan a zamířili do prudkého návrší k brance do věže. Ještě než ji za sebou stačili zavřít, uslyšeli tiché kroky.  
„Ehm, myslel jsem, že to jste vy, ale radši jsem se šel přesvědčit.“  
Lawrence, vydechl John úlevou. To znamenalo, že už musí být kolem jedné ráno.  
„Zatím panoval naprostý klid, ani Ethan nic nehlásil, když jsem ho střídal.“  
„Ani jsme si tě nevšimli, vybral sis dobré stanoviště.“ ocenil ho John.  
„Sem vede jen jeden vstup, stačilo na něj mít dobrý výhled. Kdyby se mi nepozdávalo, kdo jde dovnitř, tak bych ty dvířka trochu zašprajcnul, jsou docela bytelný, vyrážely by se blbě a skok z cimbuří by asi ten nezvanej ptáček neriskoval.“ Sherlock se na Lance s nebývalým uznáním zašklebil, tohle byl spolupracovník podle jeho gusta.  
„Jsme tu, protože jsem ráno něco přehlédl. Ten Branton tu jen stěží mohl někdy být ve správnou roční dobu, musí tu být jiné znamení než Severní kříž na obloze.“ vysvětloval tiše detektiv. Bývalý voják nejdřív vrtěl pochybovačně hlavou, stejně jako chvíli před tím John. Přece to tu ráno důkladně prohlédli!  
Detektiv nedbal svých společníků a freneticky se rozhlížel kolem dokola. Sice nebyl úplněk, ale mnoho do něj nechybělo, takže bylo vidět poměrně dobře.  
Ve zdech byly na několika místech okení otvory a sem tam vydrolená díra, kterými procházelo měsíční světlo, ale nic, co by připomínalo kříž.  
„Co kdybychom se mrknuli nahoru?“ nadhodil po chvilce ticha Lance, kterému už začalo svítat: „Třeba bude z vršku vidět ten správnej útvar, kostel v sousední dědine nebo tak něco, dole už pak stačí znát správnej směr!“  
Ano, to nebylo marné, možná v měsíčním světle vyniklo něco, nějaká skála, kamenný kostelík na vršku, něco, co se třeba na slunešného dne ztrácelo v okolní zeleni. Začali tedy stoupat po dřevěných schůdcích podél zdi. Nepůsobily moc nově a zřejmě se používaly jen málo.  
Na ochozu je ovšem čekalo zklamání, ačkoliv byl výhled do okolí stále úchvatný, zejména v tenhle čas vynikal osvětlený Plymouth, nenacházeli nic, co by se dalo přirovnat ke kříži.  
„Něco tu musí být! Něco, co přečkalo do první světové, vlastně je pravděpodobné, že to bylo k vidění ještě v polovině padesátých let, kdy zkoušela štěstí ta úlisná sekretářka!“  
Frustrovaný Sherlock si sedl na podlahu, opřel se zády o zub v cimbuří a vztekle praštil pěstí do zdi. Lance se s hlubokým povzdechem ještě jednou rozhlédl po krajině a John se chystal pomalu slézt dolů.  
Jak se naklonil zpátky nad schůdky, najednou to uviděl. Dole na zemi clonil výhled na tohle místo kuřetník, ale ze shora to bylo díky štastnému nasvícení skrz odvor ve zdi naprosto zřetelné.  
Na jednom místě slepičího výběhu vyčnívalo z trávy několik nezarostlých, kamenných dlaždic. Stál na nich dlouhý žlab s krmením a nádoba na vodu.  
Kamenné desky byly zhruba čtvercové, poměrně velké, jistě o hraně tak tři stopy, zdobené. Velkou část dekoru ohladil čas za hranici rozeznatelnosti, ale jedna dlážka , z části krytá pítkem pro drůbež, měla v sobě hluboce vyryté X nebo, chcete-li kříž!

Sherlock okamžitě zaznamenal Johnnův ztuhlý výraz, zvedl se bleskově ze sedu a naklonil se nad schody, aby viděl, to co on.  
„Oh, Johne! Ty jsi génius! Tys to našel! Já věděl, že tu něco je, jen jsem to jako hlupák hledal někde nahoře! Ale tak to v té básničce nestojí! Nikdo neříká, že kříž je vysoko, jen že musíš vysoko vylézt, abys ho viděl!“  
Ještě za řeči začal zase šplhat dolů a Johnovi s Lancem nezbylo, než nadšeného detektiva, kterému objev dodal čerstvou energii, následovat.  
Zpátky na dně začal Sherlock s baterkou v ruce hledat značku, kterou ráno udělal, když odměřil dvacet stop od původního vchodu, aby mohl pokračovat. John ani Lawrence nepotřebovali žádné vysvětlování a přidali se.  
Tak se stalo, že byli všichni plně zaujati svým úkolem, když se branka do věže s trhnutím otevřela.  
V průchodu stál vysoký, hubený muž se zahnutým nosem a přes rameno měl krumpáč, za ním stáli další dva, ze kterých byly v tuhle chvíli pouze temné siluety.  
„A kurva!“ zamumlal ten první, aby se vzápětí vzpamatoval a zkusil drzé čelo: „Co tu pohledáváte v takovou hodinu? Tady nemáte co dělat!“ mírně ustoupil ze vchodu a s pánovitým gestem ruky jim naznačil, ať vypadnou.  
„To bychom se rádi zeptali taky!“ nedal se John a dlouhán hbitě improvizoval: „Máme to do na rozdíl od vás dovoleno od pana správce, provádíme takový tradiční místní rituál, tomu byste vy turisti nerozumněli.“  
„Vážně?“ spustil Sherlock: „Možná rozumíme víc než myslíte, pokud tím rituálem je pátrání po stuartovském pokladu, při kterém odstraníte z cesty každou nepohodlnou osobu!“  
Během těch slov vytáhl John z kapsy svou zbraň. Při pohledu na ni druhému muži v řadě povolily nervy: „To já ne! To von!“ a ukázal na svého vůdce.  
Ten se po něm ohnal krumpáčem: „Drž hubu ty jeden předposranej idiote! Všecko zkazíš!“  
Druhý už na nic nečekal, otočil se, vrazil to třetího, malého, obtloustlejšího a dal se na utěk. Vůdce skupiny vztekle mrštil krumpáčem po svých protivnících, John tak tak uskočil, ale stejně ho kovová část trefila do ruky. Bez zátěže v podobě nářadí se dal do běhu i dlouhán a po něm se konečně vzpamatoval tlouštík.  
„Za nimi! Ať nám neutečou!“ zavelel Sherlock. 

Venku před věží se John snažil rychle zorientovat. Dva z výtečníků utíkali z kopce dolů směrem k hlavnímu trávníku a domu, odtud vedla štěrková příjezdová cesta ven z areálu. Třetího nejvyššího nebylo nikde vidět, stejně jako Sherlocka. Jedinou možností bylo, že z nějakého důvodu oběhli věž.  
John vteřinku zaváhal, má běžet za detektivem nebo pronásledovat zbývající uprchlíky? Nelíbilo se mu, že se Sherlock vypravil za dle všeho nejnebezpečnějším mužem, ale Lance nemohl sám chytit dva lidi. Koneckonců svůj nebezpečný nástroj vůdce skupiny už odhodil. John se nakonec rozhodl pro druhou možnost a následoval Dořina přítele a uprchlíky.  
Tlouštíka, dostal Lawrence snadno a rychle sotva doběhli na hlavní trávník, protože ten nešika patrně zakopl a rozplácl se o zem, druhý uprchlík měl lepší formu, ale na člověka zvyklého stíhat v londýnských ulicích dlouhonohého génia, zkrátka neměl.  
John ho dostihl v zatáčce příjezdové cesty kousek od domku správce. Zkušeným chvatem ho srazil na zem a zkroutil mu ruku za zády. Dotyčný, řval a ujišťoval, že on nikoho nezabil ani zabít nechtěl.  
John se s ním nemazal, našel u správcovského domu bednu s náčiním, které se ten den používalo, v ní kus provazu, kterým muži sputal ruce. Když si ho v měsíčním světle konečně pořádně prohlédl, uvědomil si, že se Sherlock nemýlil. Tu tvář si matně pamatoval z odpoledne – ten chlap stříhal keře v zahradě.  
Tím se John myšlenkami vrátil zpátky k detektivovi a trhnul sebou. Kde jsou Sherlock a jeho kořist? Je v pořádku?  
Trhnul škaredě se svým zajatcem, aby ho přimněl k běhu zpátky k věži. Po pár yardech narazil na Lance s tlouštíkem, předal mu tedy svého muže a pokračoval do strmého kopečka. Když trochu víc zvedl hlavu ke svému cíli, leknutím se zastavil.  
Nahoře na cimbuří se klátily dvě hubené postavy. Sherlocka proti měsícem ozářenému nebi rozeznal jen díky vlajícímu županu.  
Tohle bylo na doktora moc, Nebál se ničeho, vytasených nožů ani pistolí, metrákových zápasníků v temných uličkách, tikajících bomb, ale tohle byla jeho nejhorší noční můra. I po dvou letech, ačkoliv dnes věděl, že to nebylo skutečné, pohled na detektiva, znovu vrávorajícího na hraně vysoké budovy v dlouhém oděvu, spolehlivě Johna zmrazil hrůzou na fleku.  
Oba soupeři spadli na podlahu ochozu, kde se pár vteřin váleli, než se znovu dostali na nohy a k doktorovým uším doléhaly slabé zvuky bitky, rány pěstí, trhání látky a sem tam nadávka.  
Najednou se jedna z postav zvrátila s příšerným zaječením dozadu, do nitra věže. John si nebyl jist, zda ho neklamal zrak, ale zaznamenal záblesk čehosi modrého za padající postavou.  
Aby se ujistil, bleskově hodil okem po druhém muži, který oddechujíce, opřený o kolena zůstal stát na vršku. I z pouhé siluety se dalo poznat, že jemu z ramen žádný župan nevisí.  
To Johna definitivně probralo ze strnulosti, rozběhl se do věže s bušícím srdcem a v duchu opakoval: „Ať je naživu, pane Bože nech ho žít!“ a „Já ho zabiju! Vlastníma rukama toho hajzla zabiju!“

Když vrazil dovnitř, okamžitě spatřil na zemi tělo a kousek o podál zmuchlaný kus modrého hedvábí. Ležící postava se nepatrně pohnula a zaúpěla. John se přiblížil a spatřil, že raněný má zcela jistě světlé vlasy a zahnutý nos. Nebyl to Sherlock! Ale … ale co ten župan?  
To už si uvědomul šramot někde nad sebou, detektiv zdolával schody, John se po něm otočil a po chvilce soustředění v šeru spodní části věže si uvědomil, že z detektivova luxusního domácího pláště zbývá jen kus zádové části a jeden rukáv. Zbytek mu asi soupeř utrhl a zůstal mu v rukou, když padal.  
Doktor se otřepal, protože si uvědomil, že má vlastně pacienta. Co na tom, že je to zločinec, přinejmenším by se měl dožít řádného výslechu.

John poskytl hlouhánovi ne příliš ochotně, nicméně profesionálně první pomoc. Muž byl stále částečně při vědomí, ačkoliv měl nepochybně četné fraktury, vnitřní zranění a poškozenou páteř. Sherlock se nezdržel hlasitého komentáže, že si útočník Johnovu pomoc nezaslouží a patřilo by mu následovat osud své oběti, kterou nechla bez pomoci umírat. John s ním v nitru duše souhlasil.  
Lance odešel vzbudit správce, aby přivolal záchranku a místní policii. Tak nějak doufali, že se jim noční akci podaří uzavříl bez zbytečného rozruchu, leč v momentě, kdy na Trematom dorazila houkající, blikající sanitka a policejní vůz, se beztak všichni vzbudili.  
Oboje rodiče se podařilo odeslat zpět do postele s tím, že byli jen dopadeni zlodějíčci, kteří se zranili při přelézání hradeb. Mycroft zvedl unaveně obočí – to mě nemůžete nechat ani vyspat před vlastní svatbou? A zavěšen do své nastávající se odporoučel zpět do ložnice.  
Archie, Rose a Iris byli vrcholně zklamaní, že prošvihli hlavní dějství a nespokojeně brblali, než je matka zahnala do pelechu.  
Dora pak bedlivým okem zkontrolovala všechny tři své chlapy. John i Lance měli kliku na slabé soupeře, ale Sherlock měl citlivou tvář, která se zvolna začala vybarvovat do modra.  
John poděkoval Doře poněkud nabručeně za péči, přenechal jí Lawrence a honem si odvedl Sherlocka do ložnice, kde si ho sice polohlasně (aby znovu nevzbudil celý dům), ale důkladně podal.  
„Opravdu mě mrzí, že jsem tě vyděsil Johne. Neplánoval jsem zakončit ten souboj tak dramaticky, jen jsem ho potřeboval přimět, aby zahodil ten krumpáč, nemohl jsem se kvůli té zpropadené věci přiblížit.  
On byl tím pokladem posedlejší než bych čekal, úplně ztratil zdravý rozum. Oběhli jsme věž dokola a on se pak vrátil dovnitř pro ten krumpáč a znovu na mě zaútočil  
Naštěstí se nechal natolik ovládnout hněvem ze zmařené šance, že vyrazil po schodech nahoru za mnou a při tom mu nástroj překážel. Kdyby mu to normálně myslelo, tak využil šance a zkusil utéct.“  
John se stále mračil, tak detektiv pokračoval: „Mám osmý dan v judu a výborný smysl pro rovnováhu. Věřil jsem, že ho porazím, dřív než ty druhé dva chytíte. Nechtěl jsem tě tak vyděsit. Zřejmě jsem podcenil rychlost tvých nohou nebo přecenil mé zápasnické umění.“  
Johna hněv pomalu opouštěl, starý Sherlock, ten kterého v laboratořích Bart s poznal se nikdy neomlouval, ten Johnův to stále nedělal moc často, ale přinejmenším dokázal uznat svou chybu vůči doktorvi.  
„Myslím, že spíš než moje nohy jsi podcenil neschopnost těch dvou poskoků.“ usmál se.  
„Vím, že vedeme nebezpečný život, dokonce i když ti budu krýt záda, může se nám něco stát. Nerad na to myslím, ale je to tak. Proto jsem rád, že jsi nezavrhnul můj nápad ohledně dětí mé sestry.  
Trochu mě uklidňuje představa, že tu po nás takhle něco zůstane.“  
„Doufám, že po nás hlavně zůstane bezpečnější Londýn, ale chápu jak to myslíš. Líbí se mi představa, že tvoje geny jen tak nezmizí a jednou bude mít někdo třeba stejné štěstí jako já a potká svého trplivého, statečného a loajálního Watsona.“ usmál se detektiv a objal svého přítele.  
„A každý Watson musí najít svého nádherného, bláznivého génia, takže do toho musíš jít taky! Přece bys nenechal nějakého našeho pra-pra vnuka chodit po světě bez spřízněné duše.“  
Sherlock k tomu chtěl dodat něco neromanticky logického, ale John ho nenechal. Zavřel ty nádherné rty polibkem a poval svého partnera na postel.

Ráno u snídaně byli John se Sherlocke zase nevyspalí, také Lance a Dora vypadali, že by si ještě hodinku dali. Nicméně se celá společnost sešla v kuchyni téměř současně.  
Alf zorganizoval své sourozence na pomoc paní Crawleyové, aby ten nával zvládli.  
Dnes se podávala velká, anglická snídaně se slaninou, vejci, topinkami, džemem a vším tím krámem, aby se hosté na tu velkou událost posílili.  
Francouzský šéfkuchař z podniku René Besancona dorazil už v půl sedmé, ale paní správcová ho k tak ordinérní činnosti jako příprava snídaně nepustila. Ať si raději v klidu prohlédne spíže a zázemí kuchyně a vychutná si ranní šálek kávy – kterou mistr Laribeau ocenil uznalým úsměvem, než ten cirkus začne.

Sherlock z bohatého jídla mnoho neměl, protože se všichni dožadovali pravdivého vysvětlení nočních událostí. John ho sice doplňoval a vysvětloval některé pasáže srozumitelně pro méně bystré, ale o pořádný dlabanec se připravit nedal.  
Někdy v půli snídaně se dostavil místní policejní inspektor a informoval přítomné, že se dva zdraví delikventi ke všemu přiznali a jejich vůdce je v takovém stavu, že mu výslech v nejbližích dnech nehrozí.  
Tlouštík jménem Terry Woods, kterého chytila Lance v tom byl namočený nejméně, šel s nimi tu noc poprvé, protože se to odpoledne během práce zmínil, že když pomáhal stavět kurník, všiml si té křížové dlaždice. Byl mu tedy slíben podíl, pokud ji svým kumpánům ukáže.  
Těmi kumpány byli místní flákači bratři Atkinsovi. Jak vypověděl ten mladší jménem Dan, jejich dědeček dělal v padesátých letech na Trematonu sluhu a když se napil (což bylo s léty čím dál častěji), tvrdíval, že je na hradě poklad.  
Na tomto místě vyjádřil Sherlock přesvědčení, že děd Atkins by mohl mít na svědomí tu lehkomyslnou sekretářku, policista si udělal poznámku, že se musí šikovně zeptat.

Starší z bratrů Atkinsových - Rick se stal hledáním pokladu přímo posedlý, věděl, že má být ve věži a znal od děda i útržky té básně. Zkoušel se do hradu pod různými záminkami vetřít, ucházel se i o zahradnickou pozici, ale protože patřil vždy k těm, co měli ručičky dozadu, nestáli o něj.  
Když se v hospodě doslechl, že noví obyvatelé chtějí ve věži kopat kvůli úpravám, zkoušel poštvat místní proti nim, posílal výhružné dopisy a nakonec s pomocí bratra jednou večer přepadli Julia Bannermana, ztloukli ho a zlomili mu klíční kost. Dan Atkins se dušoval, že šlo jen o to, aby nemohl chvíli pracovat a oni získali čas.  
Když je po čase načapal nový pomocník Bannermanových, než došlo k nějakému násilí, zkusili mladíka na svou stranu získat lží: že prý by oficiální autority odvezly poklad do Londýna a oni chtějí, aby zůstal v Cornwallu, v nějakém místním muzeu. Na čas ho to uspokojilo, protože to byl alternativec, nefandící centralizaci a městské kultuře, dokonce jim s průzkumem pomáhal.  
Jenže jednou, když podobně jako minulý večer stáli nahoře na věži a hledali znamení kříže někde ve vyšších sférách, začal mít mladý zahradník příliš vlezlé otázky. Rick vypěnil, chytil ho pod krkem, začal s ním cloumat až nakonec jejich pomocník přeletěl přes cimbuří a zřítil se z věže do zahrad na opačné straně.  
Dana to vyděsilo a od té doby se údajně začal bratra bát, nicméně ho přesvědčil, že se musí na nějaký čas z pátrání po pokladu stáhnout.  
Sherlock vyjádřil přání mladého Aktinse ještě kvůli pár detailům vyslechnout, ale soudil, že v podstatných rysech jim nelhal. Mozkem celé akce byl Rick Aktins, který evidentně ztrácel sebekontrolu a jeho společníci se ho skutečně báli.  
Na tomhle místě inspektor ujistil Sherlocka, že ho nehodlá za Atkinsovo zranění nijak popotahovat, ten člověk byl evidentně násilník, který už zabil člověka pro méně než přímé obvinění.  
Ať už porota odsoudí Atkinse k jakémukoliv provinění, největší (dle Johna spravedlivý) trest už ho postihl: měl zlomený krční obratel a poranění míchy. Podle doktorů není pravděpodobné, že ještě někdy pohne rukama nebo nohama.

Jakmile policista odešel, nezasvěcení hosté sezačali vzrušeně dohadovat: „Takže je tu někde schovaný poklad z časů Stuartovců? Ale to je senzační!“  
Mycroft se na bratra a jeho partnera překvapivě vřele usmál a pozvedl jejich směrem šálek čaje, protože vhodnější nápoj k přípitku neměl po ruce. Sherlock gesto opětoval pokývnutím, jako že se rádo stalo a k nesmírné radosti dětí oznámil: „Takže máme skvělý program na závěr tvé svatební párty – honbu za pokladem!“  
Maminky se po sobě podívaly, zda je to opravdu vhodné, ale Anthea se potěšeně culila, mládež propukla v jásot a všichni přítovní muži se tvářili stejně natěšeně jako děti, tak ve finále žádná námitka nepadla.  
Když se atmosféra znovu zklidnila, Mycroft věcným tónem připomněl, že nerad kazí jejich entuziasmus, ale opravdu by dnes rád uzavřel manželství a tudíž je třeba ukončit tuhle příjemnou sešlost a jít se chystat.

Nakonec byli kupodivu všichni včas oblečeni, učesání a připraveni, aby si ve dvanáct nula nula mohl Mycroft Percival Scott Holmes a Anna Theodora Arundellová mohli říct své ano. Stalo se tak před místní farářem v zahradách, ve stínu elegantního obelisku.  
Sherlock zvládl svou úlohu svědka s bravurou, ostaně ani Molly o půl roku dřív neuřízl ostudu. V šedém žaketu s fialovou vestou a vázankou mu to slušelo, ve správnou chvíli podal prstýnky a odpustil si polohlasné dedukce o přítomných . Krom rodiny, která tu strávila předchozí dva dny, speciálně na obřad a následný oběd dorazilo několik dalších hostů, včetně pár nepominutelných, ale nafoukaných Myckových kolegů.  
Sám Mycroft byl pro svůj velký den konečně fit, jako vždy skvěle oblečen a dokonce se snažil tvářit stejně kamenně jako kdykoli jindy – jenže zrovna dnes mu to John nějak nevěřil.Už zažil Mycroftovy vzácné momenty sentimentality, tak poznal i ty jemné náznaky.  
Ovšem, když se z hlavních dveří vynořila Anthea zavěšená do svého otce, všichni vydechli úžasem a ani ženich nebyl výjimkou.  
Že to bude Anthee slušet, John nepochyboval, se svou pěknou postavou si mohla dovolit přijít třeba v pytli. Ale byl zvyklý ji vídat v tmavém, formálním oblečení a čekal, že na svatbu zvolí podobný styl.  
Ačkoliv byl sotva módním znalcem, pochopil, že tohle nebude žádná konfekce. Stylové šaty měly živůtek z hrubé krajky, bílý škrobený límeček a shodné manžety, od kterých se táhly řady hedvábím potažených knoflíčků, k tomu širokou hladkou sukni.  
Žádná nadbytečná zdobnost, lacině hluboký výstřih, tuny flitrů. Také účes a kytice byly elegantně jednoduché a odpustila si i bohatý tylový závoj, který mnoho nevěst vnímá jako nutnost, ale k Antheinu outfitu by neladil.  
Samotný obřad byl rozumně krátký, bez zbytečných odboček, snoubenci si nevyměli žádná rádoby originální vyznání, ale zvolili jeden z tradičních svatebních slibů, nasadili si prstýnky a snad jen novomanželský polibek trval o pár vteřin déle, než John při pověstném sebeovládání hlavních účastníků čekal.  
Paní Arundellová plakala a pan Holmes zuřivě mrkal, aby nedělal totéž, to jeho žena vypadala více nad věcí. John se během polibku zvědavě otočil na svého detektiva v očekávání nějaké zlomyslné grimasy, ale Sherlock zíral.  
Zíral na svého bratra s tak komplikovanou směsicí výrazů, jak by si pro jednou uvědomil, že i Mycroft je člověk, že o něj málem přišel, a že mu na Myckovi záleží navzdory všemu, co se v minulosti odehrálo.  
Překvapený John se raději zas otočil, aby neuvedl svého přítele do rozpaků a zachytil Dořin potěšený pohled, ona nikdy nebyla příznivkyní „studeného odchovu“ a projevy citů mezi jejími bratranci jí těšily.  
Ona sama zůstala věrná svému obvyklému módnímu stylu a vypadala jako kdyby právě vystoupila z některé Fitzgeraldovy novely, ovšem žádná sladká Daisy, mnohem spíš tvrdá hráčka Jordan Bakerová.  
Ostatně Lance jí ostudu nedělal,byl to urostlý chlap a jistě nebylo náhodou, že i jeho oblek měl šmrnc „bláznivých dvacátých“.  
Jen dnes chodil o holi, ačkoliv ji už běžně nepotřeboval – John by si v ten moment nejradši nafackoval: pro samý strach o Sherlocka si neuvědimil, že Lance včera běhal jak zajíc a zdolal docela těžkotonážního (byť zbabělého) soupeře.

Svatební hostina pod stanem uprostřed zahrady byla sice formálnější, ale k Mycroftovi se to hodilo a po stránce kulinářské neměla chybu.  
Někdo měl ten šťastný nápad, že nudné vládní úředníky sesadil dohromady, takže John se Sherlockem měli u jídla příjemnější sousedy – John vyfasoval Dianu a Ruddyho, Sherlocka usadili Johnovi naproti mezi Archieho a Iris – což byla mentálně adekvátní společnost, pomyslel si škodolibě John.  
Než došlo na kávu a krájení dortu, čekala Sherlocka – ženichova svědka velká řeč. Nebylo to ani z poloviny tak strašné, jak se všichnu báli. Po rozpačitím úvodu a jízlivém čtení gratulací se detektiv dopracoval k prohlášení, že si váží všeho, co pro něj bratr udělal, přeje mu všechno štěstí a vlastně má toho koláčky se cpoucího náfuku moc rád.  
Naštěstí se po dezertu přespolní hoste rozloučili a v rodinném kruhu se atmosféra poněkud uvolnila. Sherlock si došel pro houslové pouzdro, aby zahrál novomanželům jejich první valčík.  
John využil příležitosti a šel se Lance zeptat, jak mu je. Bývalý voják se na něj nejdřív nechápavě podíval, pak zaregistroval Johnův pohled směrem k holi a zasmál se: „Ano, dneska to trochu bolí, ale tak jako včera jsem se nebavil ani nepamatuju. Za trochu nepohodlí mi to stálo!“  
„A vy dva svatbu neplánujete?“ odbočil John k věci, která mu vrtala v hlavě.  
„No, já bych do toho šel třeba zejtra, ale myslím, že kluci si na tu myšlenku musí teprve zvyknout … a Dorinka možná taky. Žila docela dlouho sama a občas zapomíná, že už nemusí všechno ležet jen na jejích bedrech.  
No ty moje jsou sice polámaný, ale trochu zodpovědnosti eště unesou.“ usmál se a přitálhl si opodál stojící Doru k sobě.

Po čtvrté odpoledne začal Archie tahat Sherlocka za rukáv, s tím, že takhle poklad do tmy nevyloví. Provedl to natolik diskrétně, že se po něm všichni otočili, takže se Mycroft vekoryse usmál a prohlásil, že je čas na stříbrný hřeb programu – nemohl připustit, že tím zlatým nebylo jeho ano.  
Anthea,Dora a Diana se šly převléknout do něčeho pohodlnějšího, dětem to malířka nařídila také. Mycroft to nepovažoval za nutné, jelikož se nesměl na doporuření lékaře fyzicky angažovat a Shelockovi byl osud svátečního žaketu lhostejný, tak se změnou oděvu také nenamáhal.  
To John s Lancem usoudili, že v džínách a tričku se jim do nějaké díry pod zemí poleze líp a následovali dámy.  
O půl hodiny později se všichni sešli u paty věže, doplnění o manžele Crawleyovi, místního velitele policie a hlavně o patřičné vybavení, jako byly tři kvalitní baterky, lano, provazový žebřík, lopata a krumpáč.  
John se omluvil paní Crawleyové, že to asi odnese její kurník, ale že škody samozřejmě nahradí.  
Sherlock nerpělivě zabručel, že jestli má pravdu, pak bude paní správcová moct postavit svým slípkám obydlí třeba z mramoru a už se hrnul dovnitř.  
Dvacet stop od jihu už sice den předtím odměřili, ale pro jistotu to dnes zopakovali. Alf vylezl nahoru na ochoz, aby jim pomohl určit správný směr ke křížové dlaždici, čímž se ocitli na hraně slepičího výběhu. Správné místo bylo podle všeho přímo pod oplocením.  
Pan Crawley s pomocí Lawrence plotek odtáhl trochu stranou, čímž zmenšil drahým pipinkám své ženy výběh, ale nezrušil ho, aby se nemuseli potýkat s rozčilenou drůbeží. Už tak slepice nespokojeně kdákaly.  
Na inkriminovaném místě rostla tráva, která se nezdála nijak narušená. Na druhou stranu, co by člověk čekal, pokud má Sherlock pravdu, naposled se tu kopalo přez sto lety.  
John sotva zarazil rýč do země a už narazil na překážku. Půda byla jen pár centimerů silná, jen tolik, že se v ní ujala tráva.  
„Jo, tak je to tady všude.“ konstatoval správce: „Proč myslíte, že jsem ten plot postavil takhle divně bez sloupků? Protože tady zkrátka nejsou kam zarazit!“  
Po trošce kopání a odhrabávání narazili na další kamennou desku. Působilo to, jako součást původní podlahy, nejspíš tak pod tím nánosem hlíny vypadalo celé dno věže.  
S pomocí krumpáče desku vypáčili, pod ní nalezli rozšiřující se dutinu vysekanou v kameni. Ne jejím celkem plochém dně se nacházel další kamenem zakrytý otvor.  
Tenhle poklop byl mnohem těžší než deska nahoře a John se Sherlockem měli co, dělat, aby s ním hnuli. Nedal se prostě odsunout stranou, protože měj jakésy primitivní čepy na boku, ale naštěstí měl také cosi na způsob madla v podobě rezavého kovového kruhu, ke kterému byl přivázaný zbytek zpuchřelého provazu.Ve zdi dutiny byl vsazen další kruh, kam se dal provaz přivázat.  
Sherlock pozůstakty provazu důkladně zkoumal a pokýval hlavou, potvrzovalo to teorii, že se sem Branton dostal. John si materiál prohlédl také a neodpustil si poznámku, že se mu lano zdá dost tenké.  
„Asi nic lepšího po ruce neměli a možná to vysvětluje následující dění. Moc toho provazu po sto letech nezbylo, ale skoro bych řekl, že se tou vahou přethl.“  
Dnes byli lépe vybaveni a kdyby přece jen za nimi víko zaklaplo, nejsou tu sami, aby tu zůstali zapomenuti a uvězněni na věčné časy.  
Jakmile tedy poklop zvedli a zajistili, posvítil Sherlock baterkou dovnitř. Tentokrát byla za otvorem uzká přinejmenším dest stop hluboká šachta. Až pak se zdálo, že se prostor znovu rozšiřuje.  
Spustili dolů prpvazový žebřík a děti s iris a Archiem v čele už se zraly k okraji, že chtějí také dolů.  
„Kdepak!“ zchladila jejich nadšení Dora: „Vy se dolů podíváte až, když Sherlock s Johnem řeknou, že je to bezpečné!“  
„A ty zvědavá nejsi?“ optal se Lance, který by evidentně taky rád dolů.  
„Jasně že jsem, ale nemyslím, že je dobrý nápad, abychom se tam nahrnuli všichni za ráz. Protože tam pravděpodobně leží pozůstatky toho komorníka, je to svým způsobem místo činu. První by tedy měli jít naši dva objevitelé a tady inspektor.  
Teprve až to tam prozkoumají a řeknou, že už tam nejsou žádné stopy, které bychom mohli podupat, tak budu první u žebříku.“  
To byla rozumná myšlenka, takže do otvoru se opravdu spustili v téhle sestavě. Nedočkavý Sherlock chtěl jít první, ale John ho nenechal, co kdyby to dole bylo nějak nestabilní, tak se musel spokojit s druhým místem. Inspektor neměl problém lézt poslední, neměl rád těsné prostory a pohánělo ho hlavně služební odhodlání.

John opatrně slezal po stupních žebříku a snažil se svítit dolů, dokud pod sebou nespatřil podlahu. Přímo pod žebříkem byla hromada jakéhosi materiálu, snad hardrů, tak se natáhl nohou co nejdál, aby do toho nestoupl. Posvítil svým dvěma společníkům a ti ho napodobili.  
Prostora na dně byla poměrně široká, ale s nízkým stropem, takže detektiv tu musel chodit se skloněnou hlavou. Ne, že by na tom záleželo, okamžitě si klekl a začal zkoumat hromadu nepořádku pod žebříkem. Bylo to přesně jak předpokládal: z rozpadajíchích se hadrů vystupovaly kosti, na lebce byly stále zbytky vlasů a i z těch chatrných zbytků textilu se dal poznat oblek – komornická livrej.  
John si na kostru také posvítil, lebka se mu zdála poškozená a sotva to mohlo být druhotnou manipulací. Upozornil na to Sherlocka i inspektora. Udeřila snad Howellsová svého milence? Tahle na první pohled to odpovídalo ráně zezadu.  
„Vyloučit to nemůžeme, ale nepřipadá mi to úplně pravděpodobné.Víme o té služce, že byla drobné, křehké postavy, pro ni by bylo ideální praštit ho, když slézal dolů nebo se vracel nahoru, ale to by zasáhla vršek lebky.  
A podívjte se na tohle!“ posvítil Sherlock na jednu z rukou, prstní kůstky byly praticky rozdrcené, některé články chyběly uplně.  
„Mohu se mýlit a svědeckou výpověď mít už nebudeme, ale řekl bych, že když lezl zpátky a už skoro sahal ven, provaz praskl – možná ho ta Howellsová i varovala, že povoluje, aby si pospíšil a možná naopak provazu pomohla, touž se nedozvíme.  
Poklop zapadl zpátky na místo a rozdrtil mu ruku. Nejspíš se v návalu bolesti neuzdžel na žebříku a spadl dolů. Tu frakturu spodiny lebeční si nejspíš přivodil pádem. Pravděpodobně ho ani nezabila, ne okamžitě. Ale to jen spekuluju, tohle by nám řekl nějaký dobrý patolog.“  
„Zavolám svoje lidi, pane Holmesi. Náš doktor je šikovný a rád si odpočine od domácích zabijaček historickou záhadou.“ promluvil policista a po malé odmlce pokračoval: „A co poklad? Nechal jsem se nalákat na královskej poklad, tak bych rád tu parádu viděl, když už jsem se namáhal semka dolů.“  
Sherlock s Johnem začali pomalu baterkami procházet jeskyni, až narazili na otevřenou dřevěnou schránku a kolem ní poházené jakési pokroucené tvary.  
Opartně, aby nic nerozšlápli, se k truhle přesunuli. Víko zřejmě Branton vypáčil a musel to být on, kdo obsah tak nevybíravě poházel po místnosti.  
John vzal jeden z předmětů do ruky, byla to jakási zčernalá obroučka s výstupky nahoře a boulemi po stranách. Sherlock se pro ni opatrně natáhl, přidržel si baterku v zubech a vyndal z kapsy kapesník. Opatrně jím vybouleninu začal třít, pro lepší účinek na kapesník ještě plivnul. Kvuli tomu manévru meusel přemístit baterku z pusy , tak se jí ujal John a zvědavě detektivovu snahu pozoroval.  
Najednou temná krusta začala mizet a v ostrém světle baterek se objevil rudý záblesk, jako kapička krve.  
„Oh, můj Bože!“  
„Rubín, Dora měla pravdu!“

Neže celou záležitost uzavřeli, trvalo to až do večera. Dorazil forenzní tým, posbíral ostatky nešťastného komorníka i všechny ostatní předměty z podzemí k další analýze.  
Teprve pozdě večer, vlastně už bylo skoro tma, dostala mládež a všichni další zájemci možnost spustit se dolů. Správce pro větší efekt osvětli prostor věže loučemi a někdo z policejních techniků dal k dispozici čelovky. Takhle to pro děti byl patřičně dramatický zážitek, mohly si tak připadat jako velcí jeskyňáři.  
John a Sherlock šli dolů s nimi, ale jakmile se všichni jejich oblíbenci pokochali a nahoře se vytvořila fronta dospělých zvědavců, vytratilo se detektivní duo od toho humbuku pryč.  
„Nebude mít Mycroft pocit,že jsi tím dobrodružstvím až příliš zastínil jeho svatbu?“ nadhodil John.  
„Nemyslím. Je zvyklý celou svou kariéru být neviditelný, schovat své oddavky za senzační historický nález se mu podle všeho docela zamlouvá. Navíc mu přenechám zásluhy, čekám, že z toho kápne nějaká oficiální přízeň.“  
„Nějaký řád? Nebo dokonce sir Mycroft?“ zasmál se John.  
„Máti to potěší.“ ušklíbl se detektiv, pak se zamyslel a dodal: „Otce nejspíš potěším já, ovšem je to hlavně tvoje zásluha.“  
„Jako, že se oženíš?“ zeptal se zmateně John, ale pak se mu rozsvítilo, Mycroft přece řekl …  
„Harry s Clarou jistě nebudou nic namítat proti jednomu adoptivnímu dědečkovi, že? Vzhledem k tomu, že jsou vaši rodiče totálně k nepoužití ...“  
„Určitě! Vlastně je to geniální, tvůj tatínek bude spokojený a my si můžeme dál honit zločince a hledat poklady. … Vlastně, jsou to doopravdy ty korunovační klenoty? Nějaké šperky to určitě jsou, to ano ...“  
„To bude muset posoudit nějaký historik, ale měly by být. Je to logické, při všem co se kolem nich nadělalo. Slíbil jsem Crawleyovi, že se přimluvíme, aby mohly zůstat vystavené tady na Trematonu.“  
„To je od tebe hezké, ale nečekal bych to.“ usmál se John.  
„I za to můžeš ty! Nakazil jsi mě romantikou, tak jsem si řekl, že když tu ležely tolik století, mohly by v tom klidně pokračovat. Jen budou místo lumpů lákat turisty.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opět se omlouvám, že jlem medicínský laik, tak mi odpusťte nějaké nepřesnosti.
> 
> Hlavně doufám, že se Vám druhá svatební záhada líbila a potěší mě Vaše komentáře.


	4. 18.12.2013: krematorium ve Wokingu, profesor Ruppert Trelawney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po strašně dlouhé době zas přidávám kapitolu, která se tentokrát nebude odehrávat na svatbě, ale snad se bude také líbit. Příště se už ale můžete těšit na to, jak si své ano řeknou Sherlock s Johnem a zároveň stihnou zachránit něčí život. (a doufám, že mi její sepsání nebude zas trvat půl roku)
> 
> A jedna poznámka: nejsem si úplně jistá, zda se i v Británii říká sředoškolským učitelům "profesore" (ačkoliv třeba v Potterovkách ano), ale v Česku je to obvyklé, tak jsem to zachovala.

Začalo to jako další příjemný víkend. Dorazili se Sherlockem už v pátek večer z Londýna a čekal na ně příjemně vytopený hostinský pokoj. Jeho jediným nedostatkem byly oddělené postele - John se musel smát, když si vybavil, že před nějakými třemi lety to považoval za výhodu.  
Zato měli v podstatě jen pro sebe koupelnu, protože zbytek osazenstva používal tu větší v patře.

Dům byl tentokrát prázdnější než obvykle, Alf byl na stáži ve švýcarském Meiringenu a domů si odskočí až na Nový rok.  
Lance, který se zhruba před půl rokem konečně přistěhoval, měl tenhle víkend pánskou jízdu: jeho bývalý velitel slavil padesátiny. Sice měl cukání vzít Doru sebou, přece jen se kamarádům toužil se svou kráskou pochlubit,ale malířka to rozumně odmítla, nechtěla coby jediná přítomná žena kazit atmosféru.  
Říct, že se Alfova nepřítomnost podepsala na kvalitě kuchyně nebylo fér. Dora vařila víc než slušně, to jen byli všichni zmlsaní výtvory budoucího velkého šéfkuchaře.

Jakmile si po příjezdu udělali pohodlí, sešli se s přítomnými členy rodiny u obligátního čaje . Dora sebou přitáhla velké desky s řadou papíru a přímo se tetelila blahem.  
John jí věnoval vděčný úsměv, Sherlock se zatvářil na oko otráveně, ale ve skutečnosti byl rád, že se téhle práce místo něho ujme někdo, kdo ho zatraceně dobře zná (a nemá důvod být přes míru škodolibý).  
„Jestli je nějaký bod programu jasný, tak parádní oběd u Angela, co?“  
„Nedovedu si představit stylovější místo.“ usmál se v odpověď John.  
„A ještě jedna věc je jistá. Datum!“ přidal se Sherlock.  
„Já vím. Tím spíš máme co dělat.“ zadívala se Dora znovu do svých poznámek.  
„Co místo? Máte vy dva nějaký zvláštní přání?“  
„Jestli chceme oběd u Angela, tak se musíme omezit na Londýn – ne, že by mě to bůhví jak táhlo jinam.“  
„Je mi to jasné, jinak bych vám dvěma s nesmírnou radostí nabídla svůj útulný domeček.“  
„Teoreticky, by nám stačila jakákoliv radnice, třeba ta islingtonská byla moc pěkná, ale ...“  
„Shodli jsme se, že by to místo pro nás mělo mít nějaký význam.“ dořekl za Johna Sherlock: „Takže už jsme zvažovali třeba Scotland Yard ...“  
„Tos zvažoval ty! Mě se to nelíbí, nepotřebuju, abys mi utekl od oltáře, protože v sousední kanceláři začnou projednávat ňákou zajímavou vraždu.“  
„Taky jsem navrhnul Koleje Rollanda Kerra, ale to jsem si sebekriticky rozmyslel, i na Yardu je pár ne tak stupidních jedinců, kteří by si mohli dát dvě a dvě dohromady ...“  
„A zvažovali jste třeba Bart's?“  
„Laborka, kde jsme se potkali je moc malá. I když nechcem nijak velkou svatbu, tak ani těch pár hostů, které tam chcem mít, by se nevešlo.“  
„Navhnul jsem patologii, ale byl jsem opět přehlasován.“ zabručel Sherlock.  
„Žjóva, márnice by byla super! A to by tam byly i mrtvoly?“ optal se Archie, protože ho svatební přípravy konečně začaly zajímat.  
„Jasně, že byly! Ty sou tam furt, blbečku!“ ušklíbla se nadřazeně Iris.  
„Já nemyslel ty v chlaďákách, ale nějakou vytaženou na stole ...“  
John se při té představě neovladatelně zahihňal, Sherlock ukázal chlapci zvednutý palec, zatím co Dora zchladila Archieho nadšení: „Bohužel musím dát za pravdu Johnovi i paní Hudsonové. Jakkoliv je to prudce originální, na svatbu je to už trochu přes čáru – i pro mě!“  
„Hm, ale víc jsme s tím nehnuli. Kdyby to nemělo být v zimě, tak řeknu, že se vezmem v některém našem oblíbeném parku ...“  
„Já bych se myšlenky na Svatého Bartoloměje tak úplně nevzdávala ...“  
„Co máš za lubem, drahá sestřenko?“  
„Ale, vybavili se mi přednášky z architektury, co jsem absolvovala. Jezdili jsme v jejich rámci na spoustu výletů po Anglii i pochůzek po Londýně. Napadá mě v Bart's jeden velice hezký prostor, ale víte, co? Nejdřív si zjistím, jestli je k mání, jo? Ale samozřejmě, pokud se spolu domluvíte na něčem lepším ...“  
John se Sherlockem se po sobě podívali, i beze slov se dorozuměli, že to s Dorou risknou.  
„A strejdo, kdo z vás bude mít závoj, když jste oba ženich?“ zeptala se najednou Lili.  
„Žádný, pánové závoje nenosí … většinou.“ doplnil svou odpověď John při vzpomínce na strýčka Ruddyho.  
„Ale to bude nuda, když nebude závoj!“  
„A proč Lil, holčičko? Teta Anthea taky žádný neměla a teta Clara s tetou Harry taky ne – a to byly obě nevěsty.“  
„No jo, jenže ty měly aspoň nádherný šaty! Krajky, kytičky, velkou sukni – chlapský šaty jsou tak … hm … všecky stejný!“ odpověděla otráveně holčička.  
Tím se přenesli od debaty nad lokalitou ke svatebním oblekům a dekoracím, které nakonec řešili ještě během večeře.

Sobotní ráno je uvítalo příjemnou vůní smažaného těsta, která se linula z kuchyně. John honem na nočním stolku nahmatal hodinky, aby zjistil, že si notně přispali – Dora mu vždycky zdůrazňovala, že to není problém, ale on si stejně připadal divně. Nepovažoval za slušné, aby jako host příliš narušoval chod jiné domácnosti.  
Když se konečně dostavili k snídani, Dora s Ethanem na dvou pánvičkách zrovna prohazovali palačinky a zřejmě soutěžili, kdo ji vyhodí výš.  
„Á princátka se nám vzbudila, už jsem se bála, že na vás nic nezbude!“ přivítala je hostitelka a věnovala jim potutelný úsměv. Kdykoliv to udělala, John se v duchu ptal, jak silné doopravdy jsou zdejší dřevěné podlahy.  
U stolu se už mohutně krmila zbývající pětice dětí. Ethan kývl, jako že se zbytkem těsta v míse už si poradí sám, tak se šla Dora usadit k snídani spolu s Johnem a Sherlockem.  
Gabe měl v před sebou čerstvý výtisk North Surrey Herald a evidentně na ně čekal. Jakmile se usadili, rozevřel vnítřní, kulturní rubriku a strčil ji Sherlockovi pod nos.  
„Tady! Koukej: „První místo v kategorii středních škol získal ...“ dramaticky se odmlčel: „Gabriell Argylle, patnáct let, z reigatské střední školy za svůj projekt opětovného použití a recyklace chemikálií při školní výuce.“  
Než ho stihli Sherlock nebo John zahrnout chválou, ozvala se Rose: „Votoč to na sport!“  
Dora se rozumně rozhodla předejít hádce, novin se ujala a vykuchala je. Sherlockovi nechala kulturní rubriku a Johnovi vyndala sportovní stránku, aby se mu Rose mohla pochlubit s výhrou svého školníko týmu ve volejbalu.  
Než se rozkoukala, Iris si vypůjčila další dvoulist kvůli křížovkám, o které se ovšem musela podělit s Archibaldem, Ethan, který mezitím u plotny skončil se dovolil o první stránku s politikou, až nakonec zůstaly Doře jen dva listy. Jeden podala své nejmladší dceři: „Je tu rozhovor s Vivienne Wstwoodovou, chceš ho Lil?“ a sama s povzdechem začala očima klouzat po poslední straně s oznámeními a inzeráty.  
„Oh, paní Winslowové bude příští týden už sedmdesát … sakra to to letí. Nesmíme jí zapomenout pogratulovat mládeži! Škoda že není Alf doma, aby udělal ten svůj Sacher – má ho moc ráda!“  
„Neva Dori, pomůžem ti udělat tiramisu – to má ráda taky!“ odpověděl zpoza svého novinového listu Ethan.  
„No jo, musíme jí poděkovat za všechny ty citrónový a rebarborový koláče, co se nám napekla.“ souhlasil s plnou pusou Archie.  
„A taky za všechno to hlídání!“ dodala jejich matka a pokračovala ve čtení, sem tam udělala poznámku o někom známém, kdo se ženil, měl dítě nebo slavil kulatiny natolik významné, že to rodina cítila potřebu ventilovat v novinách.  
Pak odložila hrnek s kávou i potištěný papír a zůstala chvíli zírat z okna za Gabovými a Archieho zády.  
„Někdo k nám jde?“ optala se Iris a kluci se automaticky otočili, aby vyhlédli na příjezdovku k domu.  
„Eh … ne, proč?“  
„No, že se tak upřeně koukáž z vokna, mami.“  
„To nic, jen jsem se zamyslela.“ odpověděla Dora, pak se rozhlédla kolem stolu, jako by si znovu uvědomila, kde je a poručila: „Jestli jste dojedli, tak šup sklízet a nádobí do myčky.“ a rodina se probrala zpět ke své běžné aktivitě.

Dopoledne dům poněkud utichl. Rose a Lily odešly za nějakou kamarádkou, Ethan zalezl k sobě do pokoje v klidu dodělat nějaký studijní projekt a vědátorská trojka unesla Sherlocka do bazénového domečku – Dora jim tam dovolila postavit malou laboratoř, aby případné chemické pohromy nezamořily dům.  
Dora se také někam ztratila, což nebývalo neobvyklé. Doktor už byl více méně člen rodiny a neměl pocit, že ho domácí musí bavit a obskakovat na každém kroku.  
Malířka měla navzdory své skvěle vycvičené menažérii, i Lancově pomocné ruce ohledně domu, pořád dost práce. Vedla účetnictví, spolu se svými agenty plánovala výstavy a další propagační akce, dávala rozhovory a samozřejmě intenzivně tvořila.  
Jindy by mohl John počítat s Lancovou společností, ale dnes se musel zabavit sám. Zas tak velký problém to nebyl, měl sebou pár lékařských časopisů a také knihovna na Chalfieldu stála za průzkum.  
Protože toužil po něčem odlehčeném, zamířil právě do knihovny – v jedné poličce tam byla sada rozkošně starosvětských dobrodružných románů z viktoriánských časů.  
Mohl si vybrat, jestli vstoupí ze schodišťové haly nebo to vezme přes Dořinu pracovnu, tak si zvolil druhou možnost, protože byl zvědavý, kam se malířka poděla.  
Na psacím stole pod oknem byly rozložené návrhy plakátů k jarní výstavě v Glasgow, nějaké rukopisné poznámky a také dvojlist novin – John si uvědomil, že je to právě sobotní North Surrey Herald, Dora si nejspíš potřebovala vypsat, komu nesmí zapomenout pogratulovat. Jinak byla pracovna prázdná.  
Vybral si jeden prehistorický krvák s šíleným vědcem, dívkou v nesnázích a udatným hrdinou a už už se chtěl posadit do pohodlného křsílka, když ho napadlo, že trocha společnosti by byla fajn.  
Dora netrvala na soukromí, pokud malovala – podle toho, v jaké byla tvůrčí fázi buď přítomné ignorovala, nebo s nimi žvanila o všem možném, ale málokdy je vykázala.  
Jenže i ateliér byl prázdný – na stojanu byl téměř hotový dvojportrét manželů Lestradových (pokud John věděl, měl to být dárek k prvnímu výročí) a na pohovce se válel skicář s nějakými elfími či raráškovskými postavami.  
Trochu zklamaně ho odsunul bokem, aby se měl kam uvelebit a přemýšlel, kde Dora poletuje.  
Možná šla zkontrolovat své alchymisty a obejít zahradu – nevšiml si tvídového saka na háčku u zadních dveří, ale je fakt, že se nedíval. Rudý venkovní kabát na místě byl, svou nápadnou barvou „chytal“ oko.

Zjevila se asi za deset minut a vypadala jaksi prokřehle a John z toho usoudil, že přece jen byla na zahradě. Letošní zima stála za kočku.  
„Byla si zkontrolovat ty čaroděje?“  
Podívala se po něm překvapeně, jako by si ho při příchodu ani nevšimnula: „Ne. Radši jim tam nebudu strkat nos, jen jsem se prošla po zahradě, ale začalo pršet.“  
Pak se obrátila ke stojanu, oblékla si starou košili a John čekal, že si rozdělá barvy a začne znovu pracovat na přichystaném obrazu.  
Místo toho, ale portrét opatrně sundala, opřela o stěnu a místo něj upevnila nové plátno. Teprva pak začala chystat štětce a paletu – zřejmě náhlá inspirace.  
Johna si po zbytek dopoledne ani nevšimla, nevadilomu to. Napůl se věnoval knížce, napůl fascinovaně sledoval, jak se rodí nový obraz z úplně bílého plátna.  
Nejspíš jí ovlivnilo počasí, ten ucouraný, rozpršený prosinec s proudy vody a potoky bláta namísto sněhových závějí.

Najednou do ateliéru strčil hlavu Ethan: „Eeeh, Dori, není čas chystat oběd?“  
Dora sebou trhla, pak se podívala na starožitný budík na poličce a omluvně se usmála: „Promiň, zapomněla jsem na hodiny!“ všeho nechala a šla se umýt.  
Ethan zůstal stát na chodbě a když kolem něj John procházel, zeptal se: „Stalo se něco? Já, že mě Dori nějak nepřipadá ve svý kůži.“  
John jen bezradně pokrčil rameny, i jemu připadala trochu duchem nepřítomná, ale přikládal to počasí a absenci Lawrence.  
Oběd se podával o maličko později než žádal bonton, ale nikomu to nevadilo, děvčata z návštěvy i malí chemikové z laboratoře zrovna nespěchali a John se rozhodl být užitečný při přípravě jídla – svěřli mu pomocné práce v podobě oloupání a pokrájení hory cibule do omáčky.  
Dora byla vždy velmi efektivní vládkyní svého domu, ale dnes si John nemohl pomoct a zdálo se mu, že jede jen na autopilota.  
Takovou ji neznala a začal se bát jestli na ní třeba neleze chřipka nebo jiná nemoc, jakou přináší mizerné počasí. Navíc se hned po jídle zašila do pracovny a vylezla až na čaj.  
Sice sebou přinesla tlustý fascikl s poznámkami k chystané svatbě, ale tentokrát moc iniciativní nebyla a spíš si jen zapisovala Sherlockovy a Johnovy poznámky a návrhy.  
Ne, nebyla ve své kůži, po večeři se dokonce sbalila a šla na svoje bidílko kouřit. Sherlock s Johnem se po sobě podívali a chvíli zvažovali, zda se k ní nemají připojit a zkusit se zeptat, co se děje, ale pak zavrtěli hlavami.  
Každý má někdy nárok na mizerný den a jestli je to důležité, snad jim to poví sama.

Přesto nebyli jediní, komu Dora dělala starosti, pozdě večer se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře jejich pokoje a dovnitř nesměle vklouznul Ethan, jen v pyžamu.  
„Neřekla vám Dori, co se stalo?“  
Když oba pokrčili rameny, schoulil se do křesílka u psacího stolu s koleny pod bradou. Díval se na své bosé palce a nejistě pokračoval: „Ona je dneska tak divná … já mám strach!“  
John si chlapce prohlédl, byl hubený, vytáhlý s jemnými rysy, které určitě nepodědil po svém robustním otci, světlé, hřebíkovité vlasy mu padaly do očí, které stínily křehké brýle bez obrouček.  
„Z čeho máš strach, Ethane?“  
„Já přesně nevím … ale že o Dori přijdeme … já jsem ji neměl rád, víte? Když začala za tátou jezdit, teda ne hned, nejdřív mi připdala jako nějaká pohádková víla, co zase všechno oživila, ale pak … jakmile jsem pochopil, že už to není jen kamarádka, tak jsem se naštval … mezi náma neměla co, dělat, k nám patřila máma a hotovo! Zlobil jsem se na tátu, jak může chtít v našem životě někoho jinýho. Bráchové to tak zle nebrali, Gabe Doru přímo zbožňuje a Alf je takovej praktik, pochopil, že se bez ní neobejdem, že postavila tátu na nohy.  
Já žádný rozumný důvody vidět nechtěl a hotovo. Jedinej důvod, proč jsem ji vzal aspoň trochu na milost, byl tenhle dům – nějak se mi od prvního dne líbil, nevím proč, nedává to smysl, páč jsem byl nejdřív naštvanej, že se máme stěhovat. A pak jsem žárlil na ségry, když se narodily a vůbec, furt jsem si něco hledal.  
Ale pak … ona řakla, že jsme všichni její a že zůstanem. Slyšeli jsme, jak se hádala se strejdou Myckem. Přišel s tím, že zařídí, abychom šli k dědovi a babičce nebo ke strejdovi Renému … a já se strašně bál, protože proč by si nás tady měla nechávat? Teda já mám babi, dědu i strejdu rád, ale doma jsem tady, máme tu kámoše, všecko …  
Ale ona ho vyhodila, řvala na něj, ať jí s takovejma kravinama už nikdy neleze na voči … a když vodešel, zjistila, že jsme poslouchali a řekla nám tohle, že už jsme napořád její!  
A mě to občas děsně žere, … že jsem jí nedokázal mít rád hned od začátku, vim, že to tátu mrzelo, a že si to nezasloužila, že nic z toho, co pro nás dělá, nemusela.  
A když se teď objevil Lance a a Dori se zdá zas šťastná, tak se strašně bojím, že se něco stane, že to nemůže vydržet … a dnes byla hrozně mimo, taková smutná, to už dávno nepamatuju.“  
Hoch to ze sebe vysypal a snad se mu tím přiznáním ulevilo, ale Sherlock se dál tvářil velmi vážně.  
„Etienne, jestli má Dora nějaký problém, tak my s Johnem na to přijdem a pomůžeme jí, jak nejlíp to půjde. Slibuju!“  
John také přikývl.  
„Možná by nebylo marmé, kdybychom se mohli ještě den, dva zdržet, ale nenápadně. Nenašel by se nějaký potencionální klient v okolí? Klidně i úplná banalita, alá zaběhnutá kočka. Podívej se prosím na naše webovky, Johne.“ pokračoval Sherlock, ale anito nemusel doříct a doktor už zapínal svůj notebook.  
Nemusel hledat dlouho, mezi novými, dosud nepřečtenými maily byl jeden téměř perfektní: „Co takový Woking? A navíc by nám Dora snadno uvěřila, proč ten případ berem, píše mi bývalý spolužák ze střední. Hrávali jsme spolu rugby – nějaký Percy Phelps.“  
„Ano, Woking je dobrá záminka zneužít zdejší pohostinnosti ještě o nějaký den. Co má ten Phelps za problém?“  
„Tvrdí, že po něm někdo jde, že existuje nějaké spiknutí kolem jeho osoby a v posledných týdnech se mu přihodila řada divných věcí. No může být zkrátka paranoidní, ale pamatuju si ho jako kluka naprosto bez fantazie. Normální, kamarádský, snad trochu puntičkářský. Měl strejdu někde v politice a ten ho trochu postrčil, tak dnes sedí na ministerstvu zahraničí a zdá se, že věří, že to spiknutí má co dělat s jeho prací.“  
„Skvělé, pokud vyloučíme duševní poruchu – ale to bude lepší posoudit na místě - mohl by to být i slibný případ. Napiš mu, že se zítra dopoledne stavíme a podíváme se na jeho problém.  
A teď zpátky k Doře – ráno mi ještě přišla naprosto v pořádku, ale když jsme se vrátili k obědu, už byla zjevně duchem mimo. Stalo se dopoledne něco, když jsem byl s Archiem a spol. v laborce?“  
„Vůbec nic, žádná návštěva, neslyšel jsem ani zvonit její mobil.“ odpověděl Ethan.  
„Pošta?“  
„Jen sobotní noviny a účty. Vybíral jsem schránku.“  
„Co já vím, tak se chvíli procházela po zahradě a pak šla malovat. Seděl jsem s ní v ateliéru a pozoroval jí, ale to už se muselo něco dít, protože odložila rozdělanou práci a začala takový pochmurný, deštivý výjev. V tu chvíli jsem si zkrátka myslel, že je to počasím.“  
„Hm, takže nám zbývají účty a noviny. Nenapadá mě, proč by měly Doře dělat starosti peníze, měla úspěšný rok a ani nezmiňovala, že jsou zapotřebí nějaké nákladné opravy na domě.“  
„Takže noviny? Ale co v nich ji mohlo tak rozhodit?“  
„Já bych řek, že spíš musela mít radost, psali tam přece o Gabovi a o Rose!“  
„Ale ona nakonec dostala do ruky jen ten list s inzertní rubrikou, nevšiml jsem si, že by četla něco dalšího. U snídaně ne a pak už byly noviny složené na stolku v obýváku.“ podotkl Sherlock.  
„Kdepak, tenhle list měla ještě dopoledne na psacím stole!“ vzpomněl si John.  
„Mám se mrknout, jestli tam ještě je?“ zeptal se Ethan s pocitem nově nabyté užitečnosti.  
„Výborný nápad!“ pochválil ho Sherlock.

Hoch byl během pěti minut zpátky a ruce nesl poslední list sobotního North Surrey Herald. Řekl, že noviny našel tak, jak je viděl dopoledne John, stránkou s oznámeními otočenou nahoru.  
„Koho z těch lidí, znáte?“ zeptal se Sherlock.  
„No, paní Winslowovou samozřejmě a z těch jubilantů od vidění ještě tyhle tři, ostatní nejsou z Reigate.“  
„Ale na oslavě kulatin snad nic deprimujícého není, ne?“ nadhodil John a pak se podíval na sloupek, kde se hrdí rodičové chlubili přírůstky do rodiny. Najednou se mu vybavilo, o čem se před časem bavili se Sherlockem, jestli Doru vážně mrzí, že už další dítě mít nemůže …  
Sherlock zachytil jeho pohled a zavrtěl hlavou: „Nepravděpodobné! To by vyvolalo spíš chvilkovou lítost, ne celodenní splín a žádné z dětí není reigatské – Redhill, Dorkink, Woking, Leigh – nejspíš je osobně ani neznala. Já bych se spíš podíval na přirozenější důvod ke smutku.“ a kývl na další sloupek.  
„Někdo z vašich známých?“  
„Ani bych neřekl, krom Henryho Tavistocka asi nikdo.“  
„Henri Tavistock byl kdo?“  
„Tady – jeho rodiče připomínají, že by mu letos 15. prosince bylo devatenáct, dělají to každej rok. On chodil do třídy s Alfem, ale žádný extra důvěrný kamarádi nebyli. On byl vždycky dost nemocnej, nějaká vrozená srdeční vada nebo co.“  
„Hm, že by tohle?“ nadhodil John a zamyslel se: nebylo náhodou devatenáct Fordovi, když se zabil?  
„Nikoho jiného tada neznáte?“ pokračoval Sherlock.  
„No profesora Trelawneye tady znaj skoro všichni.“  
„Taky mi to jméno mi něco matně říká.“ připustil detektiv.  
„No on učí ...učil na střední ve Wokingu, matiku a fyziku a dělal taky hodně popularizačnícj přednášek. Na několika jsme se byli mrknout, byl vážně dobrej, dokázal bejt zábavnej a přitom k věci a prej ho jeho studenti zbožňovali.  
Dori dokonce chvíli unažovala, že bychom mohli chodit na střední do Wokingu – kvůli němu, jenže spojení není úplně ideální a reigantská škola má obecně lepší pověst, ve Wokingu to táhnul nahoru hlavně on“  
„Ale osobně jste ho neznali?“ ujišťoval se John.  
„No, krom toho, že jsem si s ním po přednášce potřásli rukou ...“ zavrtěl hlavou Ethan.  
Sherlock na to nic neřekl a tvářil se zamyšleně, po chvilce ticha jen zabručel: „Ale já to jméno znám, někde jsem ho slyšel.“  
John ze zvědavosti přečetl krátký odstaveček, ze kterého vyplývalo, že oblíbený učitel zmřel náhle minulý čtvrtek ve věku šedesáti tří let a poslední rozloučení se bude konat následující pondělí v krematoriu ve Wokingu v 11 dopoledne. Za rodinu byly uvedené dvě vdané sestry, z čehož se dalo soudit, že profesor sám byl svobodný a bezdětný.  
„Tak jsme s tím moc nepohnuli, co?“ zahučel Ethan a John se ho pokusil uklidnit: „Uvidíme, jak bude zítra. Třeba bude Doře zase fajn a nebo sama zmíní, co jí rozhodilo. Nějaké indicie máme.“  
Ethanovi se maličko zvedly koutky úst: „Máte pravdu a dík, že jste mě vyslechli a neposlali do háje! Dobrou!“

Sherlock se stále snažil vzpomenout, kde slyšel jméno jednoho sice lokálně známého, ale přece jen dost obyčejného středoškolského profesora a nechystal se prozatím do postele, tak John usoudil že nic nezkazí, když prožene to jméno Googlem.  
Ruppert Trelawney byl zdejší a krom vysokoškolských studií, která překvapivě absolvoval na Oxfordu se z rodného kraje prakticky nehnul. Opravdu byl svobodný a u svých žáků mimořádně oblíbený pro svou schopnost poutavě vykládat a zaujmout, rozhodně řadu z nich inspiroval k metematicko-fyzikální kariéře.  
Zemřel doslova uprostřed své milované práce, dostal infarkt na samém závěru hodiny, zjevně mu nesloužilo zdraví už déle, ale odmítal uvažovat o odchodu do penze.  
Určitě bude mnoha lidem chybět, ale John neměl tušení, jak by to mohlo souviset s Dorou. Najednou ho začaly napadat daleko horší věci.  
„Sherlocku?“  
„Hm.“  
„Možná zbytečně plaším … dělám z komára velblouda kvůli jednoum mizernému dnu, ale … vaše teta měla bipolární poruchu,v rodině máte přímo historii duševních problémů … co když je to začátek něčeho podobného?“  
„Dora … a deprese?“ zeptal se vyděšeně Sherlock.  
„No má toho za sebou vážně hodně, nikdo není nezničitelnej.“  
„Netvrdím, že mě to nikdy nenapadlo ...párkrát jsem se o ni taky bál, ale proč teď? Když je konečně zase šťastná?“  
„Tyhle věci se zkrátka nakumulujou a můžou propuknout až časem, ale … víš co, já jako doktor občas slyším trávu růst. Zítra u snídaně bude Dora úplně v pohodě a budeme na to moct zapomenout.“  
„Doufám, že máš pravdu Johne, ale stejně bych si rád vzpomněl, kde jsem o tom Trelawneym slyšel. Muselo to být už hrozně dávno.“

Ráno probudila Johna intenzivní vůně smažené slaniny. Sherlock měl výjimečně ještě půlnoc, tak doktor opatrně vysvobodil z jeho objetí, vzal si župan a vydal se za tím nanejvýš lákavým aroma do kuchyně.  
Ke svému překvapení našel Doru uprostřed přípravy pravé anglické snídaně. Nebylo vůbec obvyklé, že vařila sama. Nerada nechávala svoje potomky zahálet a vyžadovala jejich účast na chodu domácnosti.  
„Dobré ráno! Kafe ještě nemám uvařený, ale čas už se louhuje na stole v konvici.“ pozdravila ho a vypadala docela spokojeně.  
John opětoval pozdrav a ujistil ji, že čaj bude plně vyhovovat.  
„Takže včerejší chmury už tě přešly?“ odvážil se zeptat.  
„Mrzí mě, že to na mně bylo tolik poznat. Ale jo, už je to lepší. Ostatně chmury se nejlépe zaženou prací. Pocit užitečnosti dělá divy!“  
„Takž proto tahle královská snídaně?“  
„Jo! A navíc jsem stejně už nemohla spát, tak jsem si řekla, že si uděláme krásnou neděli.“  
Doktor si teprve teď uvědomil, jak je brzo, nejspíš byli jediní v domě vzhůru. Nalil si čaj, pořádně ho osladil a přidal mléko. Když si trochu usrknul stále horké tekutiny, odložil šálek na linku a zeptal se, zda může být nějak užitečný.  
„Ty taky nedovedeš jen tak sedět na zadku a nechat se obskakovat, co? Dobře! Nakrájej prosím rajčata.“  
John s potěšením zaznamenal jiskřičku v Dořině oku a chopil se práce.  
„Takže dobrý?“ ujistil se ještě jednou.  
„Taková existenciální krize. Nenapadlo tě někdy, že jsi šťastný, ba dokonce vůbec existuješ za cenu něčí tragédie?“  
John automaticky střelil očima po ložnici, ve které stále spal Sherlock: „Jo, a ještě to není tak dávno.“  
„Tak vidíš, to asi čas od času potrefí každého, kdo není bezmezně sebestředný! Ale došla jsem k závěru, že to se mnou není tak špatný a vedu celkem smysluplnou existenci.“  
„A aby ses v tom utvrdila, tak jsi dnes zprostila menažérii kuchyňských povinností?“  
„Jen ohledně snídaně! Před obědem zas budou pěkně kmitat!“  
„Oh! Nechci ti to komplikovat, ale nevím, zda budeme se Sherlockem na oběd doma. Chystáme se za klientem a vůbec netuším, jak se to protáhne.“  
„Ale máte v úmyslu se dnes ještě vrátit, takže máte klienta někde v okolí.“  
„Ano ...“ začal John, ale to už se ve dveřích zjevil sám zívající mistr dedukce, taktéž jen v pyžamu a županu.  
„Pojedeme do Wokingu, jeden Johnův bývalý spolužák si myslí, že ho někdo pronásleduje. Pokud se z toho vyklube slibný případ, možná se budeme potřebovat den, dva zdržet.“  
„V pohodě, však místa máme dost.“ odpověděla nevzrušeně Dora, kterou momentálně daleko víc zajímala konzistence míchaných vajíček.  
„Ale snad to ani nebude potřeba ...“ začal John, který soudil, že krize jejich hodtitelky je zdárně překonána, tudíž nemusejí otravovat.  
„To dopředu nikdy nevíš Johne! Nerad bych to nějak podcenil!“ skočil mu do řeči překvapivě ostře Sherlock a doktor se po něm zaraženě podíval. Něco se stalo?  
Dora si pohledů, které si vyměnili za jejími zády vůbecnevšímala a věnovala se snídani: „Spěcháš snad do Londýna, Johne? Když ještě den zůstanete, uvidíte se s Lancem a krom toho jsem včera trochu zanedbala vaše svatební plány.“  
Poslední věta se prakticky kryla s příchodem Ethana do kuchyně a přehodila výhybku konverzace jiným směrem.  
„Lance volal, kdy se vrátí?“  
Dora se nápadně rozzářila, jednak že se hovor stočil k jejím partnerovi a také stále nevyšla z údivu, jak dobře ba nadšeně Lawrence přijali její nevlastní synové.  
„Někdy o půl noci mi napsal, jak na mě myslí a podle množství překlepů musel být úplně pod obraz. Asi před hodinou psal znovu, že mu není moc dobře a dorazí někdy pozdě večer.“ usmála se.  
Během chvíle se v jídelně sešli úplně všichni a snídaně proběhla v příjemné, neuspěchané atmosféře.

Teprve když se John se Sherlockem ve svém pokoji oblékali, aby mohli vyrazit za Phelpsem, vrátil se doktor zas k tématu: „Ty si pořád myslíš, že bychom se měli zdržet? Dnes mi Dora připadala docela v pohodě, včerejšek byla jen nějaká přechodná depka.“  
„Já doufám Johne, že máš pravdu, ale to jméno – Ruppert Trelawney nějak brnklo na strunu mých vzpomínek. Slyšel jsem ho a určitě v nějaké nehezké souvislosti. Potřebuju zjistit, co za tím je, pak budu mít klid a i jistotu, že je v pořádku Dora.“  
„A neučil vás náhodou? Starej na to byl dost a pokud jsem pochopil z jeho nekrologu, působil celej svůj profesní život v Surrey.“  
„No právě, my chodili na internátní výběrovky mimo tohle hrabství, všichni čtyři. Ne, nemyslím, že jsem se s ním někdy v životě osobně setkal, ale … doma, musel jsem být ještě hodně malý, … nějaká škaredá scéna, hořká hádka, ve které padlo jeho jméno … ale nevím, nedokážu si vzpomenout!“ detektiv si sedl na postel a opřel si hlavu do dlaní.  
John se starostlivě usadil vedle něj a objal ho, jak začala situace zavánět rodinnými démony, bylo zle. Navzdory všemu, co už od Sherlocka a Dory slyšel, pořád čekal, kdy z vernetovského šatníku vypadnou ještě další kostlivci. 

Ačkoliv se Dora nabídla, že je do Wokingu hodí, nechtěli ji tak moc zneužívat a vzali si taxi. John byl rád, že se ten případ objevil, protože takhle přijde na jiné myšlenky snad i Sherlock a toho nebohého profesora budou moci nechat odpočívat v pokoji.  
Těsně před desátou je taxikář vyložil před pěkným, gregoriánským domem na okraji Wokingu a ještě než zazvonili na zvonek, Sherlock už rozjel své dedukce. Správné, jako téměř vždy.  
Samozřejmě, že dům nepatřil Percymu, ale rodičům jeho snoubenky – vykazoval známky dlouhodobého obydlení jednou rodinou a John si přece měl pamatovat, že Phelpsovi pocházeli z Hampshiru, kde měli pěkné rodinné sídlo – sotva by měnili.  
A také se ukázala správnou úvaha, že Percy má aktuálně nějaké zdravotní potíže – proto jeho přítelkyně trvala na tom, že ho bude opečovávat v komfortu rodičovského domu.  
Opětovné setkání s bývalým spolužákem Johna rozhodně překvapilo. Jeho sice udržela ve formě armáda i život po Sherlockově boku, ale stejně byl překvapen, jak moc Phelps ztatíkovatěl ještě před čtyřicítkou.  
Nebyl vysloveně obézní, ale mnohem kulatější než by člověk od kdysi aktivního sportovce čekal a nebylo to jen tím, že už pár týdnů postrádal pohyb.

Jejich klient je uvítal z postele se zjevnou úlevou a jeho přítelkyně, jménem Annie Harrisonová, jim vysvětlila, že Percy před pár týdny utrpěl zlomeninu krčku stehenní kosti. Na mladého člověka poměrně neobvyklý úraz.  
„Víte, tenkrát jsem to pokládal jenom za nehodu, ale dnes jsem si jistý, že to byl záměr! Už tenkrát se mě snažili odstranit a když to nevyšlo, tak po mně jdou dál!“ skočil jí do řeči Phelps.  
„Proboha, proč by po tobě měl někdo jít, Percy?“ zeptal se John.  
Jejich klient protočil oči, jako by to snad mělo být samozřejmé: „No kvůli té námořní smlouvě s USA! Pomáhal jsem ji koncipovat a leckdo by určitě rád znal její obsah!“  
Sherlock s Johnem si vyměnili rychlý pohled údivu nad tím zjevným rozporem a pak se detektiv do věci vložil: „Nejlepší bude, když nám to popíšete pěkně od začátku pane Phelpsi! Vy jste zhruba před šesti týdny pomáhal sestavit jednu důležitou mezinárodní smlouvu a krátce na to jste se stal obětí nehody, která vás dlouhodobě upoutala na lůžko.“  
„Shodili mě ze schodů v mertu!“ pronesl Phelps a důrazně při tom máchnul rukou.  
„Vypadali jako dva teenageři, co zkoušejí parkour a ještě jim to moc nejde, ale to přece není náhoda, že do mě vrazil právě v den, kdy jsem začal pracovat na finální verzi textu, ne?“  
„Kdo všechno věděl, že taková smlouva existuje a taky, že její znění znáte?“ optal se Sherlock.  
„Na ministerstvu asi deset lidí, všichni výš postavení než já, takže jsou asi líp hlídaní. A to, že jsem dostal na starost finální přepis měl teoreticky vědět jen můj strýc, který mě tím úkolem pověřil.“  
„Kdy a kde vám ten úkol zadal?“  
„No, den před tím incidentem ve svojí pracovně! Ježíši! Teď mně došlo, že tam v tom případě musel mít štěnici!“  
Phelps ještě chvíli zděšeně meditoval nad možnost, že je kancelář jeho strýce napíchnutá, než ho detektiv pár otázkami přivedl zpátky k nehodě a jejím následkům.  
Fakta nebyla nijak komplikovaná. Před šesti týdny, když se vracel domů z kanceláře, vrazili do Percyho Phelpse dav výrostci, kteří zdolávali schodište ve stanici Westminster rádoby akrobatickým způsobem.  
Na dotaz, zda byl jediným postiženým, připustil Phelps, že strčili i do několika dalších lidí v cestě, ale jediný Percy ztratil rovnováhu natolik, aby se asi z poloviny schodiště skolil dolů. A to tak neštastně, že si zlomil tři žebra a krček stehenní kosti, o otřesu mozku ani nemluvě. Oba výtečníci pochopitelně utekli.  
Phelps strávil následující dva týdna v nemocnici a pak trvala jeho snoubenka na tom, že na jeho rekonvalescenci osobně dohlédne.  
Místo londýnského bytu, který se nacházel neprakticky ve třetím patře, nastěhovala Percyho do domus vých rodičů, konkrétně do přízemního pokoje po svém bratrovi – Joe Harrison se v rodném domě beztak vyskytoval jen sporadicky.  
Když se poslední listopadový týden Joe překvapivě zase ukázal, musel s brbláním vzít za vděk rozkládacím gaučem v obýváku.  
„Ještě že tady je, jednou ty útočníky zahnal on.“ dodal Percy a Sherlock s Johnem ho znovu meseli přimět, aby nevyprávěl věci odprostředka.  
„Ano, první incident se stal přesně před čtrnácti dny – někdo mi nad ránem hodil do okna cihlu.“  
„Jen samotnou cihlu? Nebyl k ní přivázaný žádný vzkaz nebo něco podobného?“  
„Jenom obyčejná cihla, ale přistála jen tři stopy od mojí postele!“  
„Bylo to hodně mrzuté, protože ten víkend začalo mrznout.“ dodala Annie, která v ten moment přišla do pokoje a zaslechla, o čem se právě mluví: „Hned ráno jsem sehnala sklenáře a extra si připlatila, aby to spravili ještě to dopoledne. Joe se sice nabídnul, že uvolní gauč a zas zmizí, ale to jsem nemohla dovolit!“ pravila ochranitelsky.  
„Percy se ještě pořád zotavuje a gauč tak pro něj není dost pohodlný. A pokoj, do kterého táhne rozbitým oknem tuplem ne!“  
„A co následovalo?“  
„V týdnu po rozbití okna se nám dvakrát někdo motal po zahradě během noci a šmíroval Percyho oknem. Jednou jsem ho viděla já a jednou naše máma z ložnice v patře. Jakmile jsme spustily povyk, ten chlap jen oběhl dům a zmizel.“  
„A vy jste toho vetřelce viděla odkud, slečno Harrisonová?“  
„Přímo odsud, řadu nocí jsem strávila támhle v tom křesle – jednak, kdyby Percy něco potřeboval a taky po tom incidentu s oknem ...“  
„Ale teď už tu nespíte.“ konstatoval Sherlock.  
„Ne, trval jsem na tom, že se Annie musí vyspat v pořádné posteli. Už tak o mě pečuje většinu dne.“  
„Můžu si to dovolit, jsm překladatelka na volné noze – nemám žádnou kancelář nebo pevnou pracovní dobu.“  
„Rozumíme,“ promluvil tentokrát John: „A co se dělo dál? Říkali jste, že jednou zasáhl Joe.“  
„To bylo tenhle pátek, byla to hrůza!“  
„Měl jsem velkou kliku! Vynechal jsem totiž prášek na spaní, jinak bych se nevzbudil a kdo ví, co by následovalo!“  
„Aha. A ostatní v domě věděli, že si ho nehodláte vzít?“ zeptal se Sherlock.  
„Ne, rozhodnul jsem se na poslední chvíli, už jsem ho měl nachystaný na stolku. A pak taky, nechtěl jsem, aby si Joe myslel, že si nevážím jeho pomoci – ty prášky mi donesl on, když jsem se zmínil, že bez Anniny přítomnosti hodne špatně spím. Vzal jsem je jen jednou, ale druhý den se cítil hrozně groggy, tak jsem se rozhodl to ze čtvrtka na pátek risknout bez nich.  
Spal jsem mizerně a každou chvíli byl vzhůru – asi ve dvě ráno jsem se zase vzbudil, ale tentokrát to bylo nějakým zvukem. Za oknem stála černá silueta a snažila se vypáčit rám nějakým nástrojem – vypadal jako dlouhý nůž. Spustil jsem strašný řev a on se dal na útěk.“  
„Slyšeli jsme to všichni, seběhla jsem dolů a v obýváku už bylo otevřené francouzské okno a Joe byl venku. Vyběhl ven a toho chlapa zkusil chytit, jenže ten zajzl měl náskok a zmizel přes plot do sousední zahrady a pak bůh ví kam.“  
„Je váč bratr doma slečno Harrisonová? Asi by bylo lepší, kdyby nám tuhle část převyprávěl on sám a třeba nám i ukázal, kam ten člověk utíkal.“  
„Samozřejmě, zavolám ho.“

Joe byl o dost mladší než jeho sestra, nevypadal ani na pětadvacet a dost si zakládal na své vizáži.Ovšem o svém nočním dobrodružství se rozpovídal docela ochotně.  
Vysvětloval, jak zaslechl Percyho křik a zahlédl temnou siluetu na zahradě, ukázal jim, kudy vetřelelec zmizel přes plot: „Vidíte, dokonce zlomil dvě tyčky!“  
John si poškození prohlédl, ale nepřipadalo mu moc čerstvé. Krátký pohled do Sherlockovy tváře ho ojistil, že detektiv si myslí to samé.  
Asi za čtvrt hodiny se k nim připojili Percy s Annie. Ministerský úředník se pohyboval jen velmi opatrně o berlích a tvářil se, že by byl raději v posteli, ovšem jeho snoubenkamu pravidelnou rehabilitační procházku nehodlala odpustit.  
„Já myslím, že z toho Percymu už trochu hrabe.“ konstatoval polohlasně Joe.  
„Potřeboval by změnit vzduch, ted když už zas začíná chodit, by se moh vrátit do Londýna a přijít na jiný myšlenky.“  
„Ale toho vetřelce si přece nevymyslel, viděli jste ho taky!“ oponoval John. Sherlock na to nic neříkal, evidentně se právě nacházel uvnitř svého myšlenkového paláce.  
„No to jo, ale nemyslím, že ten někdo jde po Percym. Podle mě je to docela vobyčejnej zloděj.“  
„Na tom, co Joe říká, něco je. Měli jsme tu koncem jara a věhem června řadu vloupání. Taky během noci.“ dodala Annie, protože už se natolik přiblížili, že slyšeli poslední větu.  
„Však si na to pamatuje Joe, tos byl zrovna doma, zmizel jsi až na začátku prázdnin.“  
„Ale vždycky si vybrali můj pokoj!“ ozval se Percy, dotčený tím, že jeho potíže bagatelizují.  
„Také mi přijde zvláštní, že si lupič zvolil zrovna tohle okno. Tím francouzským do obýváku by to měl snazší a navíc je otočené do zahrady a není na něj vidět z ulice.“  
„No, jestli si to tady vočíhli, tak si možná všimli, že tam spávám.“ namítl Joe a Sherlock připustil: „Na tom něco je. Ovšem na vašem nápadu, že by pan Phelps měl změnit prostředí taky!“  
Snoubenci se po detektivovi překvapeně otočili. Taky John se po svém partnerovi podíval, ale z detektivova výrazu poznal, že to není jen zdravotní návrh, ale počátek plánu – zjistit, jestli budou Percyho potíže pronásledovat i jinam?  
Phelps se netvářil zrovna přesvědčeně, ale Annie se i přes drobné výhrady nápad zamlouval: „Myslíte výlet do Londýna? Trocha pohybu navíc ti prospěje Percy, ale celý den na nohou opravdu nevydržíš. A do třetího patra tě zatím taky tahat nemůžeme.“  
„No, mohli byste si propár nocí najmout pokoj v nějakém penzionu – s výtahem, pochopitelně!“ navrhl Joe, ale Sherlock vrtěl hlavou.  
„Pro začátek nic tak divokého. Napadlo mě, že bychom tady pana Phelpse vzali na návštěvu k Doře – má pohodlný dům, hostinský pokoj v přízemí a pěknou zahradu na procházky.“  
Vrhnul rychlý pohled na Johna, který okamžitě spolknul veškeré námitky, zda je to vhodné a jestli můžou doru takhle přepadnout.  
Annie návrh zaujal a když se dozvěděla, že jejich hostitelkou má být známá malířka, byla vysloveně nadšená: „Netušila jsem, že jste příbuzní. Mám její obrazy hrozně ráda, žádné patlaniny, kdy člověk ani neví co je nahoře a co dole.“  
Ovšem Sherlock její nadšení zase zchladil, když jí vysvětlil, že si celou akci představoval jako pánskou jízdu. Tvářila se pak trochu dotčeně, ale s výletem svého snoubence souhlasila – změna mu vážně prospěje, ostatně John je doktor, tak dá na Percyho pozor.  
Když dojednávali podrobnosti jejich malého výletu, zdál se Sherlock opět duchem nepřítomný. Ovšem v momentě, kdy před domem zastavilo taxi, které mělo celou trojici odvézt zpátky do Reigate, detektiv zase ožil.  
Při stěhování Percyho věcí do auta moc užitečný nebyl, nechat to na Johnovi a Joeovi, zato si nějak usmířil Annie Harrisonovou, které cosi vykládal a ona vážně přikyvovala.  
Když se konečně rozjeli, vyslovil Percy obavu, zda nepřitáhne k Dořinu domu nějaké neštěstí, ale Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou: „Jsem si jistý, že zdroj vašich potíží zůstal tady ve Wokingu a váš odjezde mi poskytl prostor nachystat mu past.“  
„A jse si jistý, že mě nebude sledovat? Ze se nedozvědí, že jsem odjel?“  
Sherlock na to odpověděl pobaveným úšklebkem, ze kterého John vyčetl, že už má detektiv o případu úplné jasno. Na samém okraji města Sherlock své společníky překvapil, když požádal řidiče o zastavení.  
Vystoupil a John ho automaticky následoval.  
„Sherlocku, co máš v plánu? Víš na čem jsme se dohodli! Už žádné tajnosti!“  
„Já vím, Johne! Ale potřebuju přemýšlet, sám a v klidu.“  
„Já myslel, že už přesně víš, o co tady jde?“  
„Ten Phelpsův případ je prakticky vyřešený, jen ověřit pár detailů a překvapit pachatele, dnes když má volné pole působnosti, určitě využije situace.“  
„Ty tam na něj chceš čekat sám? Mohl by být nebezpečný!“  
„Nijak zvlášt, doposud se násilí vyhnul – a je ti jasné, že v tom žádná špionáž roli nehraje. Obávám se, že tvůj spolužák moc kouká na politické thrillery a přecenuje vlastní důležitost.  
Kdo by chtěl znát obsah té smlouvy, sotva by si vybral tak melodramatický a neefektivní způsob a pokud jde o jeho úraz ...“  
„Jasně, od našich školních časů vyšel z formy, má nadváhu a ztratil obratnost, prostě spadnul. Taky mě napadlo, že jak tu nehodu popsal, to sotva mohl být cílený útok.“  
„Navíc měl několik týdnů klid, ty poslední problémy vypukly až ...“  
„Jasně, jsem pořád idiot! Ale co může chtít?“  
„Na to mám malou teoii, ale definitivně si ji potvrdím, až ho chytnu.“  
„Vážně tu nemám zůstat s tebou?“  
Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou: „On není doopravdy nebezpečný, to by Phelpsovi už dávno ublížil. A taky, bylo by i na moje poměry extrémně nezdvořilé poslat Doře nečekaného hosta, zatím co my oba zůstaneme. Uklidni ho, zabav ho a zítra v devět budte oba zase tady!“  
„A co budeš dělat celou dobu? Hlídat dům? Ale to mezitím umrzneš, může to trvat hodiny!“  
„Kdepak, zkusí to až večer, vysvětlil jsem slečně Harrisonové, že má pod nějakou záminkou v pokoji zůstat až do desáté večer.“  
„Tak proč s náma nejedeš do reigate a nevrátíš se sem později?“  
„protože potřebuju přemýšlet, už jsem to říkal!“ odpověděl netrpělivě Sherlock: „Ne o tomhle případu! Ačkoliv si na internetu a v místní knihovně ověřím nějaká data. Potřebuju si vzpomenout, kdo je to Trelawney! Mám pocit, že je to důležité a u Dory prostě není dostatečný klid.  
Jestli tě to uklidní, dám vědět místní policii a ozvu se ti, jak to dopadlo!“  
S těmito slovy, dostrkal Sherlock Johna zpátky do auta a zabouch za ním dveře.

Malířka byla od svého bratrance na ledacos zvyklá, tak jí nečekaný host ani Sherlockova absence nevyvedly z míry.  
Percy Phelps byl usazen do nejpohodlnějšího křesla v obýváku a obsloužen kávou a perníkovými sušenkami, což mu podstatně zvedlo náladu. John si o něj nedělal zvláštní starosti, nehrozilo mu žádné nebezpečí a zítra budou jeho trable vyřešeny.  
Kéž by mohl John říct totéž. Sherlockova posedlost jménem Trelawney mu dělala starosti, napadlo ho, zda se jeho přítel výjimečně nemýlí a neupnul se na nesprávný cíl.  
Dora se dnes zdála docela v pohodě a John si byl čím dál jistější, že pokud její včerejší chmury vyvolaly noviny, pak to daleko spíš byla připomínka předčasně zemřelého chlapce než úmrtí jednoho středoškolského učitele.  
Málem to byl docela nudný půlden, protože Percy nebyl zrovna zábavný společník, a když ho člověk chvíli poslouchal, uvědomil si, že opravdu poněkud přeceňuje svou důležitost. Děti se proto záhy vytratily do svých pokojů a ani Dořin šarm by to na celé odpoledne nezachránil.  
Naštěstí se kolem čtvrté vrátil Lance a v dobrém rozmaru se podělil o zábavné momenty z oslavy a historky svých kamarádů.  
Percy se odporoučel do postele poměrně brzo a John byl po delší době zase rád, že jsou v hostinském pokoji dvě odděléná lůžka. Když jejich host zmizel, Dora se ušklíbla: „No, nevím jestli má smysl dneska pokračovat ve svatebních plánech. Na druhou stranu, mohl by sis takhle schválně přát něco, co se Sherlockovi nebude líbit, protože ho podezírám, že tam zůstal schválně, aby se vyhnul debatám, co si vzít na sebe jakou vybrat květinovou výzdobu.“  
John se uchechtl a na vteřinku zvažoval, že jí vezme za slovo. Sherlock nesnášel veškeré kravaty, motýlky a podobné formální ozdoby krku. měl pocit, že ho škrtí. Podstoupil tuhle oběť jen výjimečně jako výraz úcty, když byl Molly a později Mycroftem požádán za svědka.  
Ne, na jejich vlastní svatbě mu to John nemohl udělat, krom toho sám nebyl zrovna fanoušek příliš formálního oblečení.  
„No nic, dnes taky půjdu brzo spát, takže si s Lancem můžete dát ryze pánský večer a vzpomínat na armádu. Jo a zítra potřebuju zajet do Wokingu, takže vás tam klidně hodím a pokud nebudete se Sherlockem nějak extra spěchat, tak vás můžu někdy po dvanáctý nabrat zpátky!“  
„Dělá ti starosti, že je tam Sherlock sám?“ optal se Lawrence, když v obýváku osaměli.  
„Tohle ani ne, slíbil mi, že dá vědět policii a vlastně souhlasím, že ten kluk není doopravdy nebezpečnej. Ale když se ten můj paličatej génius na něco upne ...“ začal doktor, než si uvědomil, že Lance nic netuší o Dořině včerejší melancholické epizodě, ale když už to nakousnul, bylo by hloupé mlžit. A Lawrence by nejspíš měl být v obraze, kdyby se takové momenty opakovaly.  
Popsal mu tedy průběh včerejška včetně Sherlockova zarytého přesvědčení, že to má co dělat s wookingským učitelem matematiky.  
„Neboj Johne, já už si Doru ohlídám a rozveselím. A myslím, že máš prvdu, to jméno samozřejmě znám, ale nepamatuju se, že by o něm Dora mluvila v nějaký neobvyklý souvislosti.“  
„Ale teď to pro změnu straší v hlavě Sherlockovi.“ zabručel doktor.  
„No jo, nemáme my to s našima tmavovlasejma pokladama jednoduchý! Ale on si nakonec vzpomene a vsadím se, že to bude jen nějaká blbovina. A pak se uklidní – myslím, že ho zkrátka štve, když si něco nedovede vybavit.“

Zatím co Phelps, přesvědčen, že jeho případ je v dobrých rukou, spal jako miminko, Johnovi se Morfeus vyhýbal až do půl jedné ráno. Teprve tehdy mu zapípal mobil a on si mohl přečíst zprávu: „Vse probehlo dle ocekavani. Uvidime se rano! SH“ a o minutu později: „Dobrou noc! x SH“ .  
Teprve tehdy se John uklidnil, vteřinku zvažoval odpověď, ale nebyl si jistý, zda by přání dobré noci z jeho strany nebylo škodolibé. Kdo ví, zda po dnešku nechají Harrisonovi Sherlocka přespat u sebe nebo bude muset vzít zavděk policejní stanicí.  
Navzdory krátkému odpočinku, byl ráno brzy na nohou a už se nemohl dočkat návratu do Wokingu. Percy trochu zdržoval, protože si nedokázal odepřít důkladnou snídani, ale nakonec ve čtvrt na devět byli připraveni vyrazit.  
Dora na ně už čekala v chodbě, překvapivě formálně oblečená, dokonce nechala na věšáku svůj obvyklý červený kabát. Místo něj měla přes ruku přehozený tmavošedý plášt s černým perziánovým límcem.  
John jí věnoval tázavý pohled, který ignorovala a Lance, který je vyprovázel, jen pokrčil rameny, na znamení, že ani jemu se nedostalo vysvětlení.

To Sherlock už byl naopak celý žhavý jim vysvětlení poskytnout. Nedočkavě vartoval před vchodem do Harrisonovic domu, zatím co rodina seděla schlíple v kuchyni – tedy její část.  
Joe Harrisona si odvedla policie, po té, co byl uprostřed noci přistižen, jak z ukrytu v podlaze svého bývalého pokoje vyndává některé předměty, odcizené při sérii jarních vloupaček do okolních domů.  
Mladík pochopil, že je konec a rozumně všechno vyklopil. Klasický příběh kluka, co si chtěl žít na vysoké noze – záhy byl zadlužený až po uši a pak dostal nabídku, jak to všechno zase vyrovnat.  
Zkrátka dělal tipaře bandě zlodějů – věděl, jakými cennými kousky se sousedé chlubili, jak mají zařízné domy, kdo má psa a všechny tyhle věci.  
A protože synka z dobré rodiny nikdo nepodezíral, schovali u něj nejožehavější část lupu. Některé šperky a umělecké předměty byly příliš unikátní a budily pozornost. Bude lepší je prodat až po čase, až se na ně trochu pozapomene.  
Jenže když Joe přijel domů, aby kořist vyzvedl a předal svým kumpánům, zjistil, že jeho pokoj je obsazený a nad jeho pokladem dřímá nic netušící snoubenec jeho sestry.  
Nejdřív se pokusil, uvolnit si cestu rozbitím okna – Percy se bude muset přestěhovat, aby ve svém stavu nebezpečně neprochladl. Jenže Joe podcenil odhodlanost své sestry. Přiměla řemeslníky, aby sklo vyměnili v rekordním čase – přes den byli v pokoji sklenáři a v noci už tam Percy zase hajal.  
Zoufalý Joe pak zvažoval, že se do svho pokoje prostě vloupá, vždycky to zkoušel z venku, aby to mohl svést na vetřelce a případně předstírat, že ho pronásledoval, jak se ostatně stalo.  
Mladík byl nakonec rád, že je po všem a může se přiznat – když se už třetí týden nedokázal ke kořisti dostat, jeho společníci začali ztrácet trpělivost i důvěru a došlo na výhružky.  
Sherlock tohle všechno Johnovi a Percymu převyprávěl spolu s poznámkami ohledně svých dedukcí – časová shoda začátku potíží s návratem Joe Harrisona a také zájem o místnost, kde mohl mít něco schovaného právě on. Pokud člo o motiv, Sherlocka zaujala ta zmínka o loupežích v okolí, které se přece taky odehrály, když byl výjimečně doma – přesná data a podrobnosti si detektiv ověřil v místních novinách.  
Percymu se ulevilo, že je záhada vyřešena, ačkoliv byl trochu zklamaný, že není středobodem žádné velké špionážní aféry. Harrisonovi byli otřesení pravdou o synovi, ale nakonec byli rádi, že Sherlock odhalil pravdu dřív, než do toho Joe zapadl ještě hlouběji – takhle může jako spolupracující a dosud bezúhonný člověk dostat nízký trest.

Když Sherlock všechny tyhle informace předestíral jejich klientovi, chybělo tomu ono obvyklé nadšení „sleduj, jak jsem chytrý“. Johnovi připadal netrpělivý a co chvíli se díval na displej telefonu.  
„Čekáš na zprávu od někoho?“ zeptal se nakonec doktor.  
„Ne, jen hlídám čas.“  
„My snad dneska někam spěcháme? Do dvanácti spousta času, dřív Dora stejně nebude volná.“  
„Ale my tolik času nemáme! Ale neboj, s Dorou zpátky pojedeme.“  
„Nezdržuju?“ optal se Phelps, trochu dotčený, že se mu nevěnují.  
„Ale vůbec ne, už jsme prakticky na odchodu. Váš problém jsme vyřešili a ani kvůli té transatlantické smlouvě nemusíte mít nejmenší obavy, můj bratr mě ujistil, že je celkem nevýznamná.“  
Phelps na ně zíral s otevřenou pusou, ale to už Sherlock řekl: „Poroučíme se!“ a táhl Johna ven z domu.  
„Je půl jedenácté a jsou to odsud čtyři bloky, to bychom měli hladce stihnout.“  
„Co stihnout? A kde?“  
Ale Sherlock mu neodpověděl, rázoval po ulici a vykládal: „Přemýšlel jsem nad tím celé včerejší odpoledne i noc, dokud se neukázal ten idiot Harrison. Dokonce jsem kvůli tomu zavolal Mycroftovi!“  
John měl co dělat, aby se svým přítelem držel krok, tak se poněkud zadýchaně zeptal: „Kvůli čemu?“  
„Co asi řešíme celý víkend, Johne? Doufal jsem, že bude vědět, co je zač Ruppert Trelawney. Jenže můj drahý bratříček dočista zdegeneroval svým povoláním. Když se ho zeptáš na nějaké jméno, první ho napadnou mezinárodní teroristi, pak agenti nebo politici a svět mimo tyhle kategorii jako by neexistoval.“  
John se nemohl pomoct a uchechtl se.  
„Ale nakonec jsem si vzpomněl!“ pravil Sherlock po dalších pár krocích.  
„No výborně, takže mi konečně prozradíš řešení záhady?“  
„Ale já ho neznám, jen jsem si vzpoměl na útržek rozhovoru, který jsem vyslechl jako dítě. Tedy byla to spíš hádka, mezi mou máti a jejím otcem. Mycroft u toho nebyl, takže mu to jméno možná opravdu nic neřeklo, ale Dora ho zná a nějak to souvisí s její mámou.  
Tu hádku jsem totiž slyšel po pohřbu tety Violet, máti dědovi vyčítala, že na tom má svůj díl viny a že kdyby tenkrát nechal Ruperta Trelawneye … A tehdy si všimla, že stojím ve dveřích, tak zmlkla a šla se mi věnovat.“  
„No jo, ale co s tím budeme dělat?“  
„To, co jsme nejspíš měli udělat už v sobotu: zeptat se Dory, jestli se chce vypovídat. Ačkoliv dnes mám pravděpodobně daleko vyšší šanci na kladnou odpověd!“  
John se chtěl zeptat na spoustu dalších věcí, třeba kam vlastě kráčejí a jestli tam Doru najdou, když se konečně ocitli na hlavní ulici. Naproti přes ulici stál červený, cihlový domek, strážící litinovou bránu, toho času otevřenou dokořán po vjíždějící auta a vcházející lidi.  
Teprve při pohledu na ně se Johnovi rozsvítilo. Mělo mu to docvaknout už ráno, když viděl Doru v tmavém oblečení.  
S oblíbeným učitelem se přišlo rozloučit velké množství lidí, kteří slušně zaplnili prostranství před krematoriem. Byly tu hloučky studentů v uniformách a z jejich výrazů šlo snadno poznat, že nepřišli z pouhé povinnosti, ale Doru nikde vidět nebylo.  
Sherlock se s Johnem v patách proplétal tím davem a rozhlížel se. Nakonec ji zahlédl první doktor a zatahal svého přítele za rukáv.  
Malířka seděla na lavičce na okraji vzpomínkové zahrady a v ruce měla zapálenou cigaretu.  
„Vy dva jste asi poslední lidi, které bych tu čekala. Ale odpustím si otázku, jak jste mě sakra našli, evidentně jsem zanechala dostatečná vodítka.“  
„Proč jsi tady?“ zeptal se bez úvodu Sherlock a Dora se na něj provokativně ušklíbla.  
„Tady?“ ukázala na lavičku:“Abych nedávala špatný příklad vší té mládeži. Usoudila jsem, že jim nebudu kouřit před nosem.“  
Sherlock se zamračil a už se chystal odseknout, že Dora přece ví, jak svou otázku myslel, ale John se nad tou odpovědí uchechtl a položil svému partnerovi chlácholivě ruku na rameno.  
„Víš, v sobotu jsi nás trochu vyplašila svým záchvatem melancholie – nejen nás dva, i ta tvoje menažerie si všimla. Zkrátka jsme si o tebe dělali starost.“  
Dora zase zvážněla: „To mě mrzí, netušila jsem, že je to na mně až tak moc poznat, nechtěla jsem vás vyděsit. Stejně klobouk dolů Sherlocku, žes věděl, kde budu. Nikomu jsem nic neřekla.“  
„Nechal jsi na psacím stole ten list novin, vzali jsme to vylučovací metodou a … to jméno, Trelawney, zkrátka mě praštilo do očí, věděl jsem, že jsem ho už slyšel.“  
„Ty si to pamatuješ? Byl jsi ještě kluk.“  
„Pamatuju si jen to jméno a hádku, hořký vyčítavý ton, ale pak si máma všimla, že poslouchám a zmlkla v půli věty. Takže co je zač tenhle pán?“ zeptal se Sherlock.  
„Víte co? Sedněte si na to, hádám, že máme ještě tak pátnáct, dvacet minut čas.“ ukázala Dora na volné místo na lavičce vedle sebe. Když jí poslechli, důkladně potáhla z cigarety a spustila.  
„Rupert Trelawney byl jeden sice obecně oblíbený, ale v podstatě osamělý pán. Pro mě je to ovšem symbol promarněných šancí na štěstí.  
Poprvé jsem to jméno zaslechla, když jsme se s mámou po rozvodu vrátili sem do Surrey, ale to jsem byla ještě moc malá, abych vnímala souvislosti.  
Když pak máma zemřela, přišel na pohřeb a náš vernetovský děd k tomu měl nějaký nesouhlasný komentář, který vyvolal velmi hořkou reakci od tety Marg. Ovšem hádka během obřadu by nebyla hezká věc, tak si to s ním hodlala vyříkat až doma a při té příležitosti jsi je zase vyrušil ty. Nepochybuju, že si nakonec našla chvilku, aby drahému dědovi sdělila bez obalu svůj názor. Teta měla ze všech tří sourozencůvždycky nejvíc kuráže.  
Nevím, jestli ti někdy Sherlock vyprávěl o našem dědovi, Johne. Myslím, že jsem se kdysi zmínala já, ale můžu docela otevřeně říct, že jsme ho neměli moc rádi.  
Byl to studený, na úspěch zaměřený bastard, naše babička od něj utekla, ale on získal do výhradní péče děti. Byl ukrutně ambiciozní a všechny tři tlačil k akademickým úspěchům.  
Teta měla kliku, že její vlastní přání a plány se z větší části s těmi dědovými kryly, krom toho má docela odolnou povahu.  
Ruddy nakonec utekl k tanci a burlesce – byl za to vyděděn a vyškrtnut z rodinné bible, zato máma byla dlouho vzprná, hodná dcerka – až moc.  
Tohle mám od strýčka Ruddyho, Marg se vždycky debatě na tohle téma vyhnula, nejspíš si myslí, že bych takové věci neměla vědět.  
Věc se má tak: máma s Trelawneym několik let chodila. Dali se dohromady hned v prváku na vysoké, ale jejímu otci byl člověk, bez mimořádného talentu a velkých ambicí málo.  
On nebyl moc nadšený ani strýčkem Richardem, ale teta byla dostatečně tvrdohlavá a taky – Holmesové jsou prastará zdejší rodina, skoro šlechta, takže to obměkčilo dědovo snobské já.  
Trelawney byl zkrátka po všech stránkách moc obyčejný, aby byl hoden slečny Vernetové a děd tak dlouho rejpal a tlačil, až to máma vzdala a rozešli se.  
Bojím se a snad radši ani nechci vědět, jestli to tak skutečně bylo, ale bojím se, že našeho tátu si vybrala z trucu. Ve stylu: „Tady máš toho perfektního zeťáka, po jakém toužíš!“  
Možná hrálo roli i to, že s ním mohla zmizet pryč odsud, do Skotska. Ne první pohled to byl nádherný pár, dva krásní, mladí géniové, ale nefungovalo to. Máma potřebovala někoho, kdy ji udrží při zemi a na to byl táta sám moc v oblacích. Ani jeden nebyl ochotný ani schopný vzdát se kariéry ve prospěch toho druhého – to by bylo jako chtít po Sherlockovi, aby se stal mužem v domácnosti a přestal řešit případy. A když u mámy propukla maniodeprese, byl už táta na koncii sil. Rozvedli se.  
Když jsme se vrátili sem, pokusiil se Trelawney mámu kontaktovat, ale náš drahý děd ho zase zahnal, podle Ruddyho mu dokonce vyhrožoval, že se zná z ředitelem školy, který by mohl svého učitele klidně vyhodit.  
Máma pak měla řadu krátkodobých vztahu s různými, leckdy ženatými kolegy z univerzity, kde učila – možná byli všichni strašně chytří a publikovali úžasné vědecké práce, ale jinak byli naprosto k ničemu.  
Trelawney se nikdy neoženil, z toho, co se o něm povídá, vím, že se ani nesnažil o nějaký dlouhodobý vztah. On možná nebyl výjimečný v aspektech, kterých si cenil náš děd, ale byl trpělivý, hodný, uměl to s lidmi a myslím, že by klidně zapíchnul svou učitelskou kariéru a staral se o mámu, kdyby na to došlo. Skvěle by se spolu doplňovali, protože ke štěstí jeden nepotřebuje svou kopii, ale toho kdo dorovná jeho nedostatky do dokonalého celku.  
Teta Marg někoho takového našla v Richardovi a vy dva to máte stejně.“  
Sherlock se při těch slovech začervenal a bezděčně stisknul Johnovi ruku.  
„A myslím, že tobě s Lancem to taky klape, ne?“ promluvil po chvilce ticha John.  
„A to mi připomíná, jaké mám neskutečné štěstí, a že bych si toho měla vážit! Někdo nepotká svou vhodnou polovinu za celý život a já mám to štěstí už podruhé!  
V sobotu mě přepadla taková podivná lítost. Máma by s Ruppertem Trelawneyem byla nejspíš šťastná, přinejmenším tak moc, jak to při jejím duševním zdraví šlo. On byl ten typ, který by ji zvládl podržet i na samém dně.  
Jenže, kdyby spolu zůstali, tak bych se vůbec nenarodila. Najednou jsem dumala nad tím, že moje existence je podmíněná několika zpackanými životy a přemýšlela, jestli můj život stojí za to.  
Ale do rána se mi tenhle úhle pohledu rozležel v hlavě a trochu jsem sama sobě nafackovala. Za prvé, rozhodně nejsem neužitečná, co by se stalo s klukama nebýt mě. Mám velkou rodinu, která mě potřebuje!  
A za druhé, oni přece mohli bojovat, postavit se starému Vernetovi a svůj vztah si vyvzdorovat. Jenže to neudělali a pro mě je to velké poučení, že boj za svoje štěstí by člověk neměl vzdávat.  
Přesto je mi profesora Trelawneyho líto. Doufám, že mu všichni ti studenti, kteří ho milovali, aspoň trochu vynahradili prázdnotu v osobním životě. A proto jsem dnes tady!“  
Par minut byli všichni zticha, než Dora kývla směrem k budově: „Myslím, že je čas se zvednout.“

Po návratu do Reigate se život vrátil do svých obvyklých kolejí. Lance byl doma a Dora opět v dobré náladě, takže k odpolednímu čaji vytáhla své tlusté desky s poznámkami k organizaci blížící se svatby: „Máme dva dny zpoždění, tak se na to vrhnem. Pokud mi odsouhlasíte místo činu, tak bude fajn rezervovat si ho s dostatečným předstihem. Co byste řekli na Patologické muzeum u svatého Bartoloměje?“  
Tím byla celá záležitost kolem profesora Trelawneye odsunuta do pozadí a následující dvě hodiny řešili prstýnky, svědky, hosty, obleky a svatební menu, dokud nedošli k nějakému konsenzu.  
Teprve pozde večer, když se Sherlock ukládal do postele vedle Johna, tvářil se jaksi nejistě a ustaraně.  
„Děje se něco? Něco z těch plánů ti nesedí?“  
Ale Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou, pak sklopil oči a vypravil ze sebe: „Johne, nemáš doufám pocit, že ses kvůli mně vzdal kariéry? Že ne?“  
„Jak tě to proboha napadlo?“  
„No , vzdal jsi se místa na klinice a děláš mi asistenta na plný úvazek.“  
„Ty můj idiote! Já to dělám rád! Práce obvoďáka mě neskutečně nudila, sám jsi to přece dávno poznal. Když s tebou řeším případy, zažívám dobrodružství a cítím se doopravdy užitečný.  
Slušných obvoďáků jsou mraky, tam nechybím. Ale detektivní konzultant jsi jen ty, jediný na světě a někdo ti musí hlídat zadek, ne?“  
Přitáhl Sherlocka k sobě a políbil.

Poslední tečka za případem osamělého profesora nastala v polovině ledna, během jedné z jejich víkendových návštěv u Dory.  
V sobotu odpoledne se jejich hostitelka i se svým partnerem omluvili a nechali Johna a Sherlocka doma jen s mládeží.  
„Oslovily mě Trelawneyovy sestry. Měly na mě prosbu a nebyly si chudinky jisté, jak budu reagovat.“ vysvětlovala před odchodem.  
„Jejich bratr si přál, aby hrst jeho popela vysypaly na mámin hrob, tak mě požádaly o svolení. Což je od nich hezké, mohly to klidně udělat bez ptaní a já bych se to nikdy nedozvěděla. Ale samozřejmě souhlasím!  
Mám na rozdíl od většiny rodiny smysl pro taková sentimentální gesta a taky pocit, že se tím tahle smutná historie pěkně uzavře! Takže jestli nás na hodinku omluvíte, slíbili jsme, že budeme s Lancem u toho.“  
John konstatoval že je to tak v pořádku a Sherlock ani neměl čas pořádně odpovědět. Dořiny děti ho už grilovaly otázkami ohledně posledního případu na blogu: Zkrvavený gardista! Tahle záhada zamčené sprchy zůstala nerozřešená a mládež tomu nechtěla uvěřit. Není to jen nějaké státní tajemství? Sherlock přece musí znát odpověď!  
Celý čas Dořiny nepřítomnosti tak strávili vymýšlením více čí méně bláznivých teorií, jak mohlo k vážnému zranění desátníka Bainbridge dojít a hádali se na tohle téma ještě u večeře.  
„No, zdá se mi, že jsi díky té blížící se svatbě vážně nějak nesoustředěný, Sherlocku!“ popíchla ho hostitelka: „Žádná dedukce o mně?“  
Detektiv se zamračil, prohlédl si svou sestřenku a potom Lance a pak se usmál: „Máš pravdu, nedával jsem dost pozor. Takže je na místě gratulace?“  
John se chytnul až o vteřinku později a Lawrence se zakřenil: „Je to tak! Konečně se ode mě nechala požádat o ruku!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako vždy, vaše názory a postřehy mě potěší!


	5. Malá ochutnávka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Už Vás s další kapitolou napínám dost dlouho, tak alespoň malá ukázka jako důkaz, že nezahálím a na svatební kapitole se pracuje. Do konce září bude hotová!  
> (pak tuhle pseudokapitolu nahradím, kapitolou opravdovou)

29.1.2014: Muzeum patologie u Svatého Bartoloměje, Londýn, W.S.S. Holmes a J.H. Watson

John nespal už od půl páté a byl nervozní jako pes. Mohl si tisíckrát opakovat, že je to jen formalita, která na jejich vztahu nic nemění, ale zkrátka se dnes žení. On obyčejný chlápek si bude brát jedinečného, leckdy nesnesitelného, ale přesto fascinujícího Sherlocka Holmese.  
Vařil si toho rána už druhé kafe a na klidu mu nedodávalo ani nepřirozené ticho v bytě. To měla na svědomí Dora, protože je ukecala k dodržení starého zvyku, že by se snoubenci před obřadem neměli vidět. Sherlock proto strávil minulou noc v jejím londýnském útočišti na Montague Street a soudě z esemesek, jaké Johnovi posílal, byl stejně vynervovaný, jako doktor sám.  
V půl osmé zaklepala na dveře bytu paní Hudsonová a přinesla mu čaj a snídani: „Jen pro dnešek, že mi děláte takovou radost hoši. Jinak samozřejmě nejsem vaše hospodyně!“  
„Dneska jste se vážně neměla obtěžovat!“   
Jednak to opravdu nebyla její povinnost a zrovna dnes jí tuplem nechtěl obtěžovat takovými přízemnostmi. Vlastní rodiče, stejně jako před časem Harry, nepozval, ale protože měl v jádru smysl pro tradici, chtěl se nechat k oltáři doprovodit patřičně mateřskou figurou, proto o tuhle čest požádal právě paní Hudsonovou, čímž jí nevýslovně dojal.  
Vůbec cítil potřebu nějak kompenzovat nedostatek pokrevního příbezenstva na své straně obřadní síně, takže pozval několik svých kamarádů z armády a ze studií. Takových, kteří mu budou přát štěstí a nikoli kritizovat jeho životní volbu. Na prvním místě samozřejmě Mike Stamforda, bez něj by býval Sherlocka nikdy nepotkal, proto Mikemu svěřil čestnou úlohu svého svědka. Krom něho dorazí i Bill Murray, Charlie Woodhouse a Terry Finnmore, kteří s ním sloužili v Afgánistánu a Johnova bývalá šéfka a ex-přítelkyně Sarah. Zachovali si dobré vztahy a ona se sama vdala za výtvarníka, kterého jí pár let zpátky na vernisáži podstrčila Dora Vernetová.  
Ještě jednoho člověka John obeslal pozvánkou, ale netušil, zda dotyčný opravdu dorazí. Krom objektivních překážek, jakými byl zdravotní stav a touha po soukromí, tu byla i otázka, zda se vůbec ještě chce s Johnem setkat. Ale nad tím nemá cenu hluboce meditovat, John to už brzy zjistí.   
Dožvýkal svůj toust a s povzdechem zamířil do ložnice: „Vzhůru do bitvy!“ pomyslel si, když sundal ze skříně pouzdro s oblekem. V tomhle jin Dora milosrdně vyšla vstříc.Ušetřila oba dva žaketů, fraků a podobných nepohodlných šíleností.  
Johna vybavila sytě modrým oblekem, blankytně modrou košilí a kravatou s paisley vzorem v několika ladících odstínech - zkrátka nic, co by si nemohl ještě někdy vzít na sebe.Aby celek dnes působil přece jen slavnostněji, v klopě měl korsáž s malým růžovám kvítkem.   
Na chodbě složil poklonu paní Hudsonové, která svůj decentní černý kostýmek korunovala obřím bílým kloboukem, který měl dost možná tři stopy v průměru, pomohl jí do kabátu, následně si vzal svůj a vykročili ze dveří.  
Tady ne ně čekalo překvapení v podobe špalíru „jeho“ svatebčanů. Vůbec je tady nečekal, měl zato, že se celá společnost sejde až na místě. Ale od schůdků až ke dveřím taxíku se táhly dvě řady jeho blízkých počíneje Harry a Clarou. Za nimi pak stáli Mike, Bill, Charlie, Terry a Sarah spolu se svými partnery či partnerkami.  
Harry mu vlepila pusu, když jí míjel, Mike ho poplácal po zádech, kamarádi z vojny mu se šibalským výrazem zasalutovali a Sarah, těsně u dveří taxi, ho políbila na druhou tvář.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a dejte mi vědět, jak se líbilo!


End file.
